Na cztery i pół godziny do nieba wzięci
by Naajt
Summary: FrostIron, ale nie tylko. Czasem najprostsze rzeczy stają się najbardziej skomplikowane, to, czego jesteśmy pewni jak niczego innego w życiu, zmienne i ulotne. Czasem osobą, którą znamy najsłabiej, okazujemy się my sami.
1. Pewnej nocy w Budapeszcie

(Początek krótki, tak na próbę)

Prolog

Loki kompletnie nie umiał całować. O, co to, to nie. Zapewne, główną przyczyną tego stanu, był całkowity brak doświadczenia. Bo i gdzie go nabyć, gdy pół życia spędza się na opracowywaniu planu przejęcia władzy nad światem (co nieodmiennie nasuwało zabawne skojarzenia z pewną myszą o zbyt wielkiej głowie), a drugie pół na koncentrowaniu się na poczuciu niesamowitej krzywdy własnej? Niezależnie od fatalnej techniki całowania, słodycz i delikatności jego ust, wynagradzała wszystko. Były to wargi, które chciało się pieścić wciąż i wciąż od nowa, na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Najlepiej więc byłoby, gdyby mężczyzna po prostu pozostawał nieruchomy, pozwalając mu przejąć całą inicjatywę.

Bo Tony całować potrafił, o tak. I tu również można stwierdzić, że jest to kwestia doświadczenia. Ogromnego doświadczenia, zbieranego, wręcz kolekcjonowanego, przez lata. Technikę więc miał opanowaną do perfekcji i sam nieskromnie stwierdzał, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, której nie potrafiłby zrobić z ustami. Tak, wiele lat, wiele ćwiczeń, wiele kobiet. Ale pierwszy raz, jego wprawione wargi, całowały usta mężczyzny. Delikatne, słodkie usta. Zupełnie inne, niż Starka. Te były dość szorstkie, czasem wręcz spierzchnięte, jak często się zdarza mężczyznom. Wrażenie to potęgował jego charakterystyczny zarost, którego nie pozbyłby się za nic w świecie.

I może to właśnie to, ta równowaga, to wzajemne uzupełnianie się, sprawiło, że nie mogli przerwać pocałunku, nie mogli oderwać się od siebie.

A może to ta hojnie polewana rosyjska wódka "Bajkalska" …?

Ale po kolei.

Wszystko zaczęło się od Natashy. A może raczej od Clinta. Generalnie od tego, że się zaręczyli, a więc raczej od agenta Bartona, bo to w końcu on zadał decydujące pytanie. Chociaż, gdyby nie odpowiedź Taszy, w ogóle nie byłoby o czym mówić. Tak samo jak przy poprzednich razach, gdy Hawkeye zadawał decydujące pytanie. W sumie więc, zaczęło się od tego, że Black Widow wreszcie powiedziała tak.

A miało to miejsce w Budapeszcie, mieście dla nich szczególnym.

Jej kojarzył się z pracą, a nawet z tym, co parę lat później działo się w Nowym Jorku. Z tą różnicą, oczywiście, że na Węgry nie najechali kosmici.

Jemu kojarzył się z czymś zupełnie innym. Ona wiedziała i też pamiętała, ale nigdy do tego nie wracała.

Dziwny to był układ, ona i on. Dziwne było to, co się między działo.

„Miłość jest dla dzieci" - Dlatego, gdy nikt nie słuchał, lubił nazywać ją dziecinką. A ona tego nienawidziła.

Miała u niego dług. Powtarzała to tysiące razy, jakby chcąc przekonać samą siebie. A on nienawidził, gdy cokolwiek dla niego robiła. Bo bał się, co się stanie, gdy uzna swój dług za spłacony.

Znali się od lat. Jak dwa łyse konie. W każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nikt nie znał jej tak, jak znał on. Każdą jej słabość, każdy lęk... Dlatego, gdy przesłuchiwała Lokiego, a bóg jej groził, przez chwilę czuła lęk.

Właśnie takie rzeczy trzymały ich razem. Tak niewiele, a jednocześnie, było to właściwie wszystko, co mieli.

Był więc Budapeszt, byli oni... Pracy nie było. Stolica Węgier była taka, jaką zapamiętał ją Clint.

- Tasza, wyjdź za mnie –Powiedział automatycznie, naturalnie, jakby pytał, czy chce jeszcze kieliszek szampana. Ale całkowicie szczerze i zupełnie poważnie. Noc była już stara, cicha, szara. Tuż przed świtem. Nie spał tej nocy ani godziny, a i ona niewiele. A znał ją na tyle dobrze, by ani przez chwilę nie uwierzyć, że teraz usnęła. Ścisnął lekko jej dłoń, dając jasno do zrozumienia, iż wie, że nie śpi i ma mu odpowiedzieć. Chociaż odmawiała mu już wiele razy, chciał mieć pewność, że kobieta zdaje sobie sprawę, że oferta jest cały czas aktualna. Westchnęła zrezygnowana widząc, że jej podstępny plan został rozpracowany.

- Da – Powiedziała. Poduszka, w którą chowała twarz, nieco to stłumiła. Zgoda jednak była jednoznaczna. Clint zamarł zdziwiony. Rozbawiona Rosjanka uniosła się na łokciu i spojrzała na jego zastygłą twarz – Co jest, chyba liczyłeś w końcu na taką odpowiedź?

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - Zdołał w końcu wykrztusić. Ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zawisła nad nim, oparta łokciami na poduszce, po obu stronach jego głowy. Spoważniała nagle.

- Ne shutite.

Tarcza musiała dowiedzieć się pierwsza. Naturalny wybór, biorąc pod uwagę, że żadne z nich rodziny nie miało. Organizacja Fury'ego była dla nich całą rodziną. Dość patologiczną, ale jednak. Poświęcili jej całe życie i właściwym było poinformowanie tejże wesołej familii o ich decyzji.

Padło na Coulsona. Nic dziwnego, on zawsze był pod ręką, nie wiadomo skąd. A poza tym, powiedzieć Philowi, to jak powiedzieć całej Tarczy, od Nicka Fury'ego zaczynając, na najmniej ważnej sprzątaczce kończąc. Co było dobrym rozwiązaniem, docelowo mającym zaoszczędzić im czasu związanego z koniecznością poinformowania wszystkich. Niestety, rozwiązanie nie sprawdziło się. Telefony w ich nowojorskim mieszkaniu zaczęły dzwonić ledwie parę godzin po tym, jak spotkali Coulsona.

- Witam panią, pani Barton. Widzę, że straciłaś już nadzieję na mnie... - Westchnęła. Wywróciła oczami.

- Stark, masz jakiś problem?

- Hawkeye! Gdzie jest agentka Romanoff? Dlaczego o waszym ślubie dowiaduje się od agenta Coulsona! - Głosem Fury'ego można by mrozić ruską wódkę. A tak cały sprowadzony zapas zajmował ich lodówkę.

- Po prostu pomyślałem, że można by to uczcić... Bez żadnych ukrytych motywów! W Stark Tower...

- Oczywiście, że nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, agencie Barton. Ja po prostu bardzo nie lubię takich niespodzianek...

- Tak, zrobimy przyjęcie zaręczynowe, domyśliłam się, że ty i Steve nam tego nie darujecie, ale zrobimy je u nas w mieszkaniu. I żadnych striptizerek, Stark.

- Tu agentka Hill, nie przejmujcie się dyrektorem Furym. Gratulację od tarczy.

- No nie wiem. Tasz, czy powinienem przychodzić... Co będzie jak ten drugi... Też będzie chciał się zabawić?

- Gratuluje wam podjęcia decyzji! Najwyższa pora! - Steve brzmiał bardziej oficjalnie niż Hill i Fury razem wzięci – Czy mogę przyjść z osobą towarzyszącą?

- Witaj, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteście na mnie źli. Powiedziałem paru osobom, które akurat spotkałem. Pewnie woleliście zrobić to osobiście.

- Z tej strony Pepper. Spokojnie, dopilnuje, żeby niczego nie odwalił.

- Eee.. Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć – Coulson. Znowu. Minęło pięć minut od jego poprzedniego telefonu – Asgard się zapowiedział...

Pod koniec dnia agentka Romanoff była wykończona. Wolała już walczyć z inwazją z kosmosu. Bolało ją ucho i generalnie miała wszystkiego dość. Wyłączyła komórkę, rzuciła ją w kąt i opadła na kanapę obok swojego narzeczonego. Uśmiechnął się do niej i złapał za rękę na znak solidarności. Odwróciła się w jego stronę.

- I widzisz. I tak byśmy mieli to przyjęcie. Ono zrobiło się praktycznie samo.

- No miałaś nosa z tą wódką. To kto się nam zaprosił.

- Wszyscy. Avengersi, ich osoby towarzyszące, część Tarczy... Cholera, nawet Asgard.

- Właśnie, Asgard czyli... kto?

- Wiesz, wolę o tym nie myśleć – Przez chwilę rozkoszowali się ciszą, pozbawioną denerwującego dźwięku telefonów – Co byś zrobił, jakbym teraz chciała zerwać zaręczyny?

- Wystrzelałbym ich – Odparł zupełnie poważnie.

- Tak myślałam – Opowiedziała rozmasowując skroń.

cdn


	2. A w cholerę z całym tym światem

Panna Virginia Potts była kobietą pozbawioną złudzeń, idealnym przykładem na to, co może się stać, gdy niewłaściwej osobie przytrafi się miłość. A może raczej miłość do niewłaściwego mężczyzny? Wszystko jedno, coś w tym uczuciu było złego. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę za każdym razem, gdy patrząc w lustro, zwróciła uwagę na oczy. Były zmęczone, jak oczy sześćdziesięciolatki po przejściach, a nie, było nie było, wciąż młodej i atrakcyjnej kobiety. Po tylu latach pracy w Stark Industries, wiedziała już wszystko. Nie tylko o firmie, praca pozwoliła jej przede wszystkim poznać siebie.

Wiedziała dokładnie, kiedy zakochała się w Tonym, chociaż oczywiście, nie stało się to z dnia na dzień. Ale miało swój początek i to było dwunastego września, osiem lat temu. Wtedy zaczęła swoją pracę dla pana Starka, jako zwykła sekretarka.

Och, naturalnie, to brzmi teraz tak głupio i naiwnie. Ale taka właśnie wtedy była, młoda, niedoświadczona, prosto po studiach. Trudno się dziwić, że z miejsca uległa czarowi Tonyego, widziała to potem wielokrotnie, w ciągu długich lat, które nastały. Bo on potrafił oczarować kobietę, każdą, jaką sobie zamarzył. Miał ten swój cholerny urok i młoda dziewczyna nie miała z nim szans.

Ale lata mijały, wszystko się zmieniało. Na gorsze.

Była dla niego wszystkim. Pracownikiem, wspólniczką, przyjaciółką, matką, kochanką.

Była tym, czego akurat potrzebował, poświęcała się dla niego, nie oczekując w zamian absolutnie niczego.

Bo była pozbawiona złudzeń.

To trwało tak długo, tak bardzo przywykła do tej sytuacji, że często zapominała, dlaczego to wszystko robi.

A potem, zwykle przypadkiem, łapała swoje spojrzenie w lustrze. I odechciewało jej się gadać z samą sobą.

Złudzenia... tak, oczywiście, kiedyś je miała. Jako młoda naiwna dziewczyna, wręcz się nimi karmiła. A potem zrozumiała, że Tony nigdy jej nie pokocha. Nie tak, jakby tego chciała. Bo to, że darzy ją pewnymi uczuciami, było zupełnie jasne. Ale nie wystarczające.

Dlatego dość szybko zrozumiała, że pewien dystans i odpowiednia doza swoistego cynizmu życiowego, to jedyny sposób, by chronić samą siebie.

Czemu po prostu nie odeszła? To proste. On jej potrzebował. A po tylu latach, bez względu na jej głupie uczucia, nie mogła go zawieść i tak po prostu zostawić.

Poza tym, trzeba brać co dają. Żadna kobieta nie była tak blisko Tonyego, jak ona.

Zauważyła, że zamarła ze szminką przy ustach, zapatrzona w swoje oczy sześćdziesięciolatki. Też sobie znalazła czas na refleksje, za pięć minut muszą wyjść. Skończyła makijaż i stanęła przed lustrem, poprawiając sukienkę. Całkiem nieźle.

- Pepper, jesteś gotowa? - Usłyszała zza drzwi.

- Tak, możesz wejść – Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, w których stał Tony. Obrzuciła go krytycznym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, starając się wyłapać jakąś nieprawidłowość. Zdążyła już odwołać, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, niestosowny prezent zamówiony przez Starka i udaremnić próbę sprowadzenia na przyjęcie tancerek. Cóż, on się upierał, że to tancerki. Ale wątpiła, by na tym poprzestał. Była pewna, że ma w zanadrzu jeszcze jakieś pomysły, a przecież obiecała mieć na niego oko. No cóż, przynajmniej w jego stroju nie było nic nieodpowiedniego. Tony jak zwykle świetnie prezentował się w eleganckiej, czarnej koszuli, z lekko roztrzepanymi włosami.

- Co? Znowu zrobiłem coś nie tak? - Zapytał z udawaną urazą w głosie, dramatycznie unosząc oczy ku niebu. Pepper uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Na razie nie – Złapała go za zaoferowane ramię i mając niejasne przeczucie nadciągającej katastrofy, opuściła z nim Stark Tower.

XXX

Bruce dyskretnie, siedząc z boku, udając zafascynowanie porcją sałatki na swoim talerzu.

Natasha i Clint z lekkim zdziwieniem, jednak bez słowa, bo przecież gospodarzom nie wypada.

Za to Stark zupełnie otwarcie, by nie rzecz, bezczelnie, z zupełnym szokiem malującym się na twarzy, którego zetrzeć nie mogły nawet ukradkowe kuksańce Potts.

Tak czy inaczej, patrzyli się wszyscy.

I nie chodzi o to, że kogokolwiek jakoś specjalnie obchodziła dziewczyna, z którą miał przyjść Steve. Raczej każdy miał ciekawsze rzeczy na głowie. Jednak, w jakiś sposób, podświadomie, każdy widział, czego się spodziewać. Czy raczej, każdy myślał, że wie.

Bo kiedy się myślało „dziewczyna Steva", widziało się klasyczną, amerykańską dziewczynę, w bardzo tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. W końcu mówimy o Kapitanie Ameryce, wszystko, co go dotyczyło, było w pewnym sensie, old schoolowe. Jego fryzura, ubrania, sposób bycia i mówienia... Rogers nigdy nawet nie udawał, że jest nie z tych czasów.

Tak, dziewczyna Kapitana Ameryki. I każdy ma wizję uroczej blondynki o lekko falowanych włosach, z delikatnym makijażu, w jakimś skromnym kostiumie. Koniecznie w spódnicy. Miła i spokojna. To by było takie naturalne. Tymczasem, koło Steva, pogrążona w rozmowie z Jane, siedziała młoda kobieta, absolutne przeciwieństwo wszystkiego, co charakteryzowało pierwszego z Avengersów.

Miała na imię Emily, dwadzieścia pięć lat i jakiś metr sześćdziesiąt w gigantycznych, czarnych koturnach. Włosy krótsze, niż jej chłopak, czarno- fioletowe. Początkująca dziennikarka, pracująca w brukowcu. Owszem, wydawała się miła i dość sympatyczna, ale wypuszczała z siebie słowa z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, zbyt piskliwym, dla niektórych wręcz, irytującym, głosem.

- Pogadaj z nim – Syknęła Potts do ucha Starkowi, ledwie poruszając kącikiem ust. Dyskretnie wskazała głową stojącego nieopodal Steva.

- Po co – Odburknął Tony, przenosząc wzrok z rozmawiających kobiet, na siedzącego tuż obok Thora, który jako jedyny, nie licząc jego brata, w ogólne nie zwracał uwagi na nową dziewczynę kapitana. Nie licząc Lokiego, bo ten nie zwracał uwagi kompletnie na nic, wystukiwał tylko bliżej nie określony rytm palcami na stole, a jego mina jasno mówiła, że wolałby się znaleźć w samym środku Jotunheimu, zaraz po obwieszczeniu całemu królestwu, kto zabił ich króla, niż tutaj. I to nie było nic osobistego. Po prostu nie miał pojęcia, co tutaj robi. Cholerny Thor...

- Śpisz dzisiaj u mnie, prawda? A przypominam ci, że mam bardzo niewygodną kanapę – Odparła Virginia, usiłując naśladować jego złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Używasz seksu jako broni. To nie fair – Powiedział, starając się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Nie dopuściła do tego, upiła łyk wina uparcie patrząc przed siebie.

- Tony, od lat pilnuje twoich interesów. Nie zmuszaj mnie, bym dbała o twoje kontakty z przyjaciółmi – Na szczęście dla niej, właśnie w tym momencie rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi i do mieszkania wszedł Nick Fury, bardzo nieudolnie starając się wyglądać na obrażonego, za nim Hill, której chyba sam diabeł nie zmusiłby do wciśnięcia się w sukienkę, oraz Coulson ze swoją wiolonczelistką. Dla Potts, wyborny powód, aby skończyć dyskusję z Tonym i z może ze zbytnim entuzjazmem, iść się przywitać. Tym bardziej, że jako jedyna znała Jessice.

Stark westchnął, dolał sobie whisky i starając się uśmiechać tak naturalnie, na ile jego złośliwa natura pozwalała, podszedł do Kapitana.

Ale tak właściwie, co miał mu powiedzieć? „Cześć stary, skąd ją wytrzasnąłeś?" Taka była prawda, Tony Stark znał się na wielu rzeczach, ale takie przyjacielskie rozmowy do nich nie należały. Jednak miał straszną ochotę rzucić jakąś kąśliwa uwagę, na temat wybranki Stevea. Ale wyraz szczęścia w jego oczach, jego głupawy uśmiech, sprawił, że zmienił zdanie.

- Fajnie, że się zaręczyli, co? - Zagaił, opierając się o bar obok Stevea.

XXX

Anthony Edward Stark miał pewne nieprzyjemne wrażenie. A dokładnie chodziło o to, że nie powinien był tyle pić. A na pewno nie tej cholernej, ruskiej wódki. A już zapijanie jej whisky podważało dogmat o jego geniuszu.

Doszedł do takiego wniosku, wisząc nad kiblem. Mgliście był świadom czyjejś obecności tuż obok, ale jedyne, co go w tym fakcie obchodziło, była nadzieja, że nie jest to Potts. Po prostu zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak bolesna kara za to go spotka. Kanapa miała być tylko początkiem.

- Lepiej ci? - To był kobiecy głos. Dokładniej, głos agentki Romanoff. Tony ostrożnie uniósł głowę znad sedesu i mętnym wzorkiem spojrzał w bok. Siedziała na skraju wanny, krzyżując ręce na piersi, a jej mina wskazywała, że bynajmniej nie jest jej żal biznesmena.

- Jezu Nat... co ty tu robisz – Wyjęczał czując, że kolejna porcja przekąsek zaraz będzie desantować.

- Czekam, aż skończysz.

- Po co... - Natasha westchnęła i uklękła przy nim, odgarniając kosmyki włosów, klejące się do jego spoconego czoła.

- Wolisz, żebym zawołała Potts?

- Nie – Wybełkotał – Już mi lepiej.

- No jasne - Zgodziła się bez przekonania. Wstała z podłogi, chwyciła mały ręcznik i zamoczywszy go w zimnej wodzie, otarła twarz Starka – Wiesz, odpocznij może chwilę co? Chodź, odprowadzę cię do pokoju.

XXX

Pokój gościnny, do którego zaprowadziła go Natasha, znajdował się od strony ulicy i w świetle latarni, wpadającym przez okno, zdawał się być pusty. Co prawda, widział tylko zarys niektórych mebli, dużego łóżka, szafy, telewizora. Troszkę kręciło mu się w głowie, więc oparł się o ścianę i przetarł oczy dłońmi, bo miał problem ze stabilizacją obrazu.

W panującym mroku udało mu się dostrzec ruch. Ktoś wyronił się ze skrytego w cieniu kąta pokoju i powoli zbliżył się do okna. Gdy sztuczne światło ulicznej latarni oświetliło jego twarz, Tony rozpoznał w nim swojego ulubionego boga.

- Wiesz, nie bierz tego do siebie... Ale ostatnio gdy zostaliśmy sami w pokoju, wyleciałem przez okno – Co on do cholery wygaduje...

Loki nie odezwał się ani słowem, Stark zauważył tylko, jak uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, jakby troszkę smutno. Ile by dał, by jego bystry umysł i zdolność analizowania magicznie wstały z dna jego czaszki, gdzie zdaje się, spoczywały w słodkim, alkoholowym upojeniu.

Nikt nigdy nie widział Lokiego pijanego. Ale to tylko dlatego, że był mistrzem kłamstw i zawsze pokazywał tylko to, co chciał, aby inni zobaczyli. A prawda była taka, że z nudów i złości na brata, wypił nieco więcej, niż powinien. Lekko szumiało mu głowie, miał dość panującego w mieszkaniu harmidru, schronił się więc tutaj w poszukiwaniu odrobiny spokoju. Ale widać, nawet tu nie mógł być sam.

Próbując zastanowić się, co robić, Stark nie znajdował nic lepszego do roboty, poza patrzeniem na młodego boga. Widok był zresztą całkiem przyjemny.

Światło wpadające przez okno było lekko niebieskawe, co nadawało jego skórze chłodny odcień. Patrzył przez okno w nieokreślony punkt, nieświadomie przesuwając dłonią po drewnianym parapecie.

Tony bardzo by chciał, by ten gest nie był tak wypełniony erotyzmem.

I nigdy więcej nie weźmie do ust tego rosyjskiego świństwa.

Dobra, Stark, ogarnij się.

Chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do łóżka i usiadł na nim, wciąż zwrócony w stronę pogrążonego we własnych myślach Lokiego.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam – Spróbował ponownie nawiązać jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Ta cisza była męcząca. Asgardczyk w końcu odwrócił się do niego i chyba patrzył mu w oczy. Co prawda, teraz Stark nie mógł dojrzeć jego twarzy, ale czuł palący wzrok.

- Nie – Odpowiedział i powoli usiadł obok. Teraz widział go bardzo wyraźnie, przystojny profil, zielonkawe czy, delikatne usta...

Stark, stop. Jeszcze troszkę i żadna wódka świata tego nie usprawiedliwi.

- Nie lubisz, zdaje się, takich imprez? - Zadając to pytanie, miliarder sięgnął ręką do stolika nocnego, na którym zauważył szklankę. Powąchał zawartość. Całe szczęście, woda.

- Nie mam po prostu pojęcia, co tutaj robię – Odparł z rezygnacją w głosie – Nie powinno mnie tu być. - Stark naprawdę wolałby, żeby ten cholernik nie oblizywał ust.

Nigdy więcej nie pije. Nie z Natashą. Nie wódkę z jej ojczyzny.

- Za bardzo się przejmujesz, rozluźnij się. Powinieneś znaleźć sobie dziewczynę. Napięcie seksu... – Urwał, widząc złe spojrzenie skierowane w niego i wysoko uniesione brwi. Odchrząknął i opróżnił szklankę z wodą. Loki wpatrywał się w niego z uśmiechem.

- Od tamtego... incydentu w Stark Tower...

- Łanie to nazwałeś – Bóg roześmiał się krótko. Zza drzwi dobiegł ich tubalny śpiew Kapitana Ameryki, któremu dzielnie wtórował Thor. Jakby ktoś świnie zarzynał.

- Wybacz. Od tamtego czasu, zastanawia mnie jedno. Co to jest? - Miał chłodną dłoń. Tony czuł to, nawet jeśli nie dotknął jego ciała, a jedynie reaktora. By ukryć zmieszanie, nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią.

- To reaktor łukowy. Utrzymuje mnie przy życiu – Brawo, Tony. Ten facet chciał cię zabić, opowiedz mu o swoich słabych stronach – odłamki szrapnela, utknęły w moim ciele. Próbują dostać się do serca, a to je hamuje – Asgardczyk wciąż trzymał dłoń na jego piersi. Wszystko działo się w zupełnie normalnym tempie, a nawet spowolnionym alkoholem, a jednocześnie, bardzo szybko. Stark złapał go za nadgarstek drugiej ręki i pociągnął, tym samym, twarz Lokiego znalazła się parę centymetrów od jego...

Cholera, to chyba jednak nie była woda.

Tak mniej więcej brzmiała jego ostatnia myśl, zanim jego genialny mózg przeszedł w stan nieważkości.

Objął dłonią kark mężczyzny, aby nie mógł się odsunąć. Tak jakby to w ogóle przeszło przez myśl boga.

Fałsze zza drzwi przeszły w głuchy szum, zlewając się z szumem szaleńczo płynącej krwi.

To nie było ani lepsze, ani gorsze od całowania kobiet. Ale inne. W sposób niemożliwy do wyjaśnienia. Loki miał cudowne usta, na swój sposób słodkie, chociaż trąciły teraz "Bajkalską".

Skoro przekroczyli już i tak wszelkie granice rozsądku, czemu nie iść dalej? To wszystko i tak było całkowicie nierealne.

Tony ostrożnie wysunął język, delikatnie otwierając nim usta Lokiego. Zdumiewające, jak bardzo ten butny bóg, był mu uległy. Chłodna dłoń z piersi Starka powoli przesuwała się w dół.

Wielu rzeczy wówczas nie mógł zrozumieć.

Jak to się stało? Jak mogło w ogóle dojść do takiej sytuacji?

I w którym momencie właściwie, z pozycji siedzącej, znalazł się w horyzontalnej?

I czy to on pociągnął Asgardczyka na siebie, czy też on sam się na nim położył?

Gdzie się podziała jego koszula?

A w cholerę z całym tym światem.


	3. Całkiem suche oczy

No tak... na początek, w tym rozdziale wciąż FrostIrona, jak na lekarstwo. Ale spokojnie, coming soon.

Dalej, przyznam się szczerze, że "Hulka" znam bardzo pobieżnie, więc ciężko było mi się wczuć w tą postać, przepraszam, jeśli przesadziłam z własna kreacją tej postaci.

I na koniec, dedykacja dla wszystkich ujawniających się w revach czytelników

XXX

Stark leżał. I na tym lista rzeczy, których był pewien, się kończyła. Czuł podświadomie, że wieczór nie skończył się dokładnie tak, jak planował. Pewne niewygodne wspomnienia usiłowały przedrzeć się przez mózg, zbyt zajęty tymczasem bolesną, kacową rzeczywistością, by je wyklarować.

Zresztą, instynktownie czuł, że całe szczęście. Jego świat i bez nich był wystarczająco przykry. Gdyby tylko wiedział, gdzie jest i co się tak właściwie stało.

Ok, leżał na czymś miękkim, potencjalnie na łóżku. To już znacznie lepiej, niż na podłodze, albo w wannie, jak mu się zdarzyło, gdy ostatnio poszedł „tylko na piwko", z Brucem i Stevem. Łóżko, to już jakaś klasa i ma się pewność, że nikt człowieka nie podepcze.

Doświadczenie nauczyło Tonyego, że jeśli budzi się po imprezie w łóżku, zwłaszcza nie w swoim, to też na pewno i nie sam. Nagle wszystko stało się jasne. Jest u Pepper, czyli wszystko zgodnie z planem! Co prawda nieco go dziwiło, że Potts wpuściła go do swojego łóżka (bo na jej koszmarną kanapę było mu stanowczo zbyt wygodnie), bo tak czy siak, raczej z klasą wczorajszego wieczoru nie skończył. Mgliście kojarzył głębokie wejrzenia w kibel i ostry posmak wymiocin w gardle.

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, gdyż od samego myślenia, zbierało mu się na wymioty, powoli przesunął dłonią po materacu, w poszukiwaniu drobniutkiej, delikatnej rączki Virginii. I tu nastąpiło zdziwienie. Bo dłoń, na którą się natknął, była i owszem, delikatna, ale stanowczo nie drobna! Ba, nie była nawet damska! Zamarł z przerażenia, czując chłodną skórę.

Nie.

Na jego czoło wystąpiły krople potu.

Nie.

Otworzone ze zbytnim impetem drzwi z trzaskiem uderzyły o ścianę. Tony zmobilizował wszystkie swoje siły, by oderwać głowę od poduszki i spojrzeć na osobę, która właśnie tak brutalnie wkroczyła do pokoju.

Mieszkanie było pełne ludzi. I nie do końca ludzi, nazwijmy ich, osobami o nieokreślonym statusie ontologicznym. I nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że w końcu ktoś zapragnął zajrzeć do tego pokoju. Raczej należało dziękować, że dopiero teraz.

Szkoda, że nie wiele godzin wcześniej.

W każdym razie, chyba dobrze, że nie pomiędzy.

I nie było tak, że gdyby to nie była Pepper, a ktokolwiek inny, byłoby lepiej. Pod pewnymi względami, mogłoby być gorzej. Bo nie ma dobrej osoby do odkrycia, że śpisz w łóżku z facetem. Mniejsza zresztą o samo spanie.

A o niczym więcej nie chciał myśleć.

Ale to musiała być Virginia, bo życie to suka. Reszta byłaby pewnie w szoku, pewna część by go wyśmiała, Thor pewnie nawet nie zrozumiał. Ale to ich nie dotyczyło osobiście, żadnego z nich. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

Musiała to być osoba, o której Tony wiedział, że ją to zaboli. Cholernie zaboli.

Dużo się działo w tej niesamowicie statycznej scenie, trwającej może parę sekund. A on zarejestrował tylko kilka szczegółów, bardziej, lub mniej ważnych.

Miała na sobie jego ulubioną, zieloną garsonkę.

Na stoliku obok drzwi stałą butelka „Bajkalskiej".

Kurczowo trzymał chłodną dłoń pod kołdrą.

Nie płakała. Miała na to stanowczo zbyt dużo klasy. Patrzyła tylko na niego tak, że czuł obrzydzenie do siebie samego. To znaczy, jeszcze większe, niż do tej pory. I chciał coś powiedzieć, powinien coś powiedzieć, ale niby co? Tego się nie da tak po prostu wytłumaczyć! Zwłaszcza, gdy samemu niewiele się rozumie. I prawie nic nie pamięta.

Jej otwarte do tej pory w wyrazie szoku i przerażenia, usta, zamknęły się. Mocno. Zacisnęły aż do postaci wąskiej kreski. Spuściła wzrok, przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała cichym głosem, sugerującym, że jeszcze chwila i straci kontrole:

- Przepraszam – A potem wyszła. Tak po prostu, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Stark wiedział, co teraz zrobi. Jeśli spotka kogoś przytomnego, uśmiechnie się, a jej oczy będą zupełnie suche. Powie, że _owszem, Tony tam jest, ale sam. Nie nie, nie przeszkadzajcie mu. Sami wiecie, źle się czuje, wszystko ok, zajmę się jego sprawami_. Nawet się zaśmieje.

Tak zrobi. Bo nigdy nie traci panowania nad sobą. Bo zawsze jest po jego stronie.

Nawet jeśli właśnie zrobił jej największe świństwo na świecie.

Uderzył się dłonią w głowę w rozpaczliwej próbie skoncentrowania się. Rozejrzał panicznie po pokoju, szukając odpowiedzi, rozwiązania, drogi ucieczki, czegokolwiek. I chyba właśnie rozumiał, co czuł Banner, stając się bardzo zły i bardzo zielony.

Puścił wreszcie ściskaną do tej pory dłoń. Powoli, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, usiadł na łóżku.

Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby on się obudził. Wtedy nie pozostawałoby mu nic innego, jak wyrwać sobie reaktor i zejść ze sceny.

Tony Stark był odważny. Poniekąd został zmuszony stać się takim. W biznesie, albo kiedy ktoś chciał go zabić. Tak, wtedy potrafił być odważny, a jeśli istniało ryzyko, że cień obawy przejdzie przez jego twarz, stawał się cyniczny i dowcipny.

Ale nie w takiej sytuacji...

Wstał niepewnie, grawitacja uparcie ciągnęła go w dół, w głowie mu się kręciło, ale jakoś zdołał to opanować.

Chociaż generalnie był zadeklarowanym ateistą, dziękował w duchu każdemu bogu, który akurat raczył słuchać, że wciąż ma na sobie spodnie. I istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ten stan utrzymywał się przez całą noc.

Tylko co to do cholery za pociecha?

Nie uważał się za masochistę, a jednak, powoli, patrząc tylko i wyłącznie na swoje stopy, obszedł łóżko i stanął tuż nad śpiącym Lokim. Czas spojrzeć w twarz, prawdzie i jemu.

Powoli podniósł wzrok.

Wszystkie myśli i wspomnienia przebiły się przez jakiekolwiek samozachowawcze bariery, na widok przystojnej twarzy boga. I ruszyły galopem.

Cholera. To było fantastyczne.

Była to prawda tak oczywista, że nie było sensu zapierać się przed samym sobą. Była to prawda tak przerażająca, że zasłonił usta dłonią, jakby miało to powstrzymać wspomnienie smaku jego ust.

Co jeszcze...

Cholera jasna, co jeszcze się wydarzyło?!

XXX

Bo była obowiązkowa. Bo miała klasę. Bo zawsze stała po jego stronie. Bo przecież, nie miała już żadnych złudzeń. To były powody, dla których Virginia Potts z całkowicie suchymi oczami, siedziała za swoim biurkiem w Stark Tower i spokojnym, monotonnym głosem załatwiała przez telefon sprawy Tonyego. Tłumaczyła, czemu nie pojawił się na porannym spotkaniu, przesunęła dwa wywiady i wykonała jeszcze kilka innych telefonów, w sprawach bieżących.

Bo go kochała. Bo tego było już za wiele. Bo ją zdradził. Bo przecież, nie da się całkiem wyzbyć złudzeń. To były powody, dla których nie słuchała, co mówią do niej ludzie przez telefon, a jej własny głos brzmiał bardziej mechanicznie, niż Jarvis. Cała czuła się jak robot. A raczej, bardzo jej na tym zależało. Tylko trzymając się harmonogramu dnia, w kółko powtarzając co jeszcze ma do zrobienia, mogła jakoś się trzymać. Jakoś.

I nie wybiegać myślami w przyszłość, nie zastanawiać się, co teraz. Co będzie, jak w końcu będzie musiała się z nim spotkać. O nie, myślenie o tym przekraczało jej zdolności. Planowała tylko jak najszybciej zrobić co trzeba i... chyba uciec. Co jeszcze może zrobić?

Nie, to bez sensu. Ucieknie, i co? I tak będzie musiała tu wrócić.

Nie myśleć, to jedyne rozwiązanie.

Tym bardziej, że do biura właśnie wszedł Tony.

XXX

- Pepper, możesz na mnie spojrzeć? - Stał przed tym cholernym biurkiem, czując się jak skazaniec, od dobrych paru minut. Nawet nie podniosła na niego wzroku. Nie wyglądała nawet na złą. Nie krzyczała na niego, nic. To sprawiało, że czuł się tylko gorzej. Ale, gdy wreszcie się odezwała, w jej głośnie był sam lód.

- Nie mam ochoty na ciebie patrzeć, Tony - Nie przerwała nawet wypełnienia dokumentów. A w głowie powtarzała wszystkie znane jej numery telefonu. Cokolwiek.

- Musimy porozmawiać – Ciągnął spokojnie, starając się ściągnąć jej wzrok. Odłożyła długopis i spojrzała na niego, ale w jej oczach nie mógł nic odczytać.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co mam ci do powiedzenia? - Powiedziała z goryczą. Stark skinął głową. Pepper wstała i odeszła kilka kroków, jego bliskość budziła teraz obrzydzenie, dość, że starała się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie – Nikt, nigdy mnie tak nie upokorzył – Jej głos zaczynał drżeć.

To nie było tak, że Tony nie kochał Pepper. A raczej, jeśli kiedykolwiek kogoś kochał, była tą osobą Virginia. I może to nie było takie samo uczucie, jakim ona go darzyła, a z którego on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Jednak przez wzgląd na wszystko, co ich łączyło, nigdy nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. I dawał jej z siebie tyle, ile mógł. Bo była dla niego wszystkim, jedyną osobą, której całkowicie ufał.

Tak czy inaczej, była to pewna forma miłości. Na tyle silna, że nie mógł patrzeć na nią w takim stanie. Chciał do niej podbiec i ją przytulić, ale to był raczej bardzo marny pomysł. Zresztą, nic nie zdawało się teraz być dobrym rozwiązaniem. Mógł tylko stać i patrzeć, jak ta silna kobieta się łamie, coraz głośniej wykrzykując, co ma do powiedzenia. Nie było tego wiele, ale dosadne.

- Jak mogłeś? Dlaczego? Zdajesz sobie w ogóle sprawę, co ja teraz czuję? Czy to cię w ogóle nie obchodzi... Boże, Tony... To obrzydliwe - Na chwilę urwała, z trudem opanowała głos - Wybacz. Nie mam prawa robić ci wyrzutów. Ale do jasne cholery, jesteśmy razem! Mogłeś mnie chociaż rzucić, zanim... - Zamilkła, a słowa ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Oparła się ciężko o biurko. I co jej miał powiedzieć? Jego samego to przerażało, obrzydzało... I był z tym kompletnie sam, bo jedyna osoba, u której zawsze znajdował wsparcie, jest załamana. I to z jego winy. W tym momencie, w całej tej historii, najgorsze dla niego było to, że ją skrzywdził.

- Potts... mogę cię przytulić? - Zapytał ostrożnie. Ku jego zdziwieniu, skinęła głową. Jej oczy pozostawały suche. Tylko ona wiedziała, ile ją to kosztuje.

Delikatnie zamknął ją w ramionach, pozwalając, by wypłakała się bez łez w jego ramię.

XXX

Doktor Bruce Banner nie miał przyjaciół. Dlatego też, kompletnie nie umiał odnajdywać się w takich sytuacjach. Zawsze uważał, że tak jest najlepiej. Najbezpieczniej dla niego i dla wszystkich. Z własnej woli zrezygnował z miłości, przyjaźni, ze wszystkiego, co można określić jako życie towarzyskie. A czasem i życie w ogóle. Ten drugi zapewnił mu długą i smutną egzystencje, bez możliwości wyłączenia wtyczki i poddania gry.

Kalkuta, tam na swój sposób, czuł się dobrze. Nie, nie pogodził się z losem, nie był w żadnym wypadku szczęśliwy, ani spełniony. Ale było dobrze. Ten drugi siedział cicho, a on robił coś pożytecznego. Czasem tylko zastanawiał się, czy to w porządku, odnaleźć spokój i równowagę w jednym z największych skupisk ludzkiego nieszczęścia. Ale pomaganie innym w jakimś sensie oddalało go od potwora, którym był. Przekonywało jego samego, że Hulk, to nie on. A jeśli przy okazji kogoś wyleczył, to może faktycznie nie było w tym nic złego.

Czasem miał za dużo czasu na myślenie, starał się do tego nie dopuszczać.

A potem pojawiła się Natasha i Tarcza wciągnęła go w ten cały cyrk.

W końcu przestał się oszukiwać. On i ten drugi to jedna i ta sama osoba.

To przyniosło większą ulgę, niż Kalkuta.

Poznał też Stevea, cholera, jego naprawdę nie obchodziło to, w co się zmienia, tylko to, co może zrobić dla dobra kraju. Bardzo wojskowe podejście, podobało mu się. Może troszkę za bardzo się nad nim trząsł. Ale bał się go i to też Bruce rozumiał. A nawet, popierał, bo to było rozsądne.

Był też ten świrnięty miliarder. Porywczy, nierozsądny... Ludzie bali się odezwać do Bannera zbyt ostrym tonem, Stark jak gdyby nigdy nic, dźgał go długopisem. Oczywiście, to nie mogło wyzwolić w nim Hulka, ale mimo to, to było nierozważne. Nierozważne było nie bać się go.

A pomimo to, Bruce nie potrafił nie lubić Tonyego. Czy tego chciał czy nie, Stark stał się jego przyjacielem.

Dlatego też, czując się najmniej odpowiednią do tego osobą, niewiarygodnie spokojny człowiek, ściskał oburącz kufel zimnego piwa, patrząc w skupieniu na miliardera, w kondycji dwudniowej serpentyny po sylwestrze. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że nikt nie widziałby, co poradzić Tonyemu. A co dopiero on. Musiał improwizować. Pewnie, był mistrzem improwizacji. I co jeszcze? No cóż, przyjaźń to przede wszystkim obowiązek.

- I nic więcej nie pamiętasz? - Zapytał ostrożnie, bo to jedyne, co mu przyszło do głowy. W ogóle, ta cała historia brzmiała co najmniej... Dziwnie.

Bruce był mistrzem taktu.

Sam imprezę wspomina miło, ale spokojnie. Uznał, że czas się ulotnić, jak tylko Steve i Thor zaczęli występować w duecie.

I sałatka była bardzo dobra.

- Mówiłem ci, Bruce. Film mi się urwał jak tylko... na łóżko... Boże, nawet mówić o tym nie mogę! - Stark jednym haustem dopił pół kufla i ze złością roztrzepał sobie włosy. Nawet nie pamiętał swoich deklaracji o abstynencji. Na trzeźwo przez to nie przejdzie – Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Papper jest...

- Wściekła? Rozumiem ją – Doktor skinął na przechodzącego kelnera, by podał im jeszcze po kuflu.

- Nawet nie to... Uwierz mi, to było by lepsze. Jest smutna, rozgoryczona... A ja nawet nie wiem, co tak naprawdę zrobiłem! - Wyglądał, jakby z rozpaczy miał zacząć uderzał głową w stół

- Wiesz, nawet jeśli nie... doszło do najgorszego, przesadziłeś – Naprawdę, naprawdę starał się jakoś odnieść do sytuacji „mój jedyny i najlepszy przyjaciel obudził się po imprezie pół nagi w łóżku z facetem i niewiele z tego pamięta. Rano znalazła go jego kobieta." Naprawdę.

- Bruce... - Wyjęczał Tony, opierając głowę na dłoniach.

- Co?

- Podobało mi się... - Tu zapadła cisza. W przenośni, bo w zatłoczonym pubie cisza była pocięciem abstrakcyjnym. Banner westchnął, podziwiając bąbelki gazu w piwie. Czemu zawsze ktoś go wkręci w nie jego cyrk.

- Musisz porozmawiać z jeszcze jedną osobą. Tą, która może ci powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę zaszło tamtej nocy – Hulk złośliwie uśmiechnął się do Starka oczami Bannera. Miliarder odsunął się od stołu przerażony.

- Nie.

- Tak Stark. Obawiam się, że nie masz wyjścia.


	4. Wanna play a game?

No i jest, niektóre z Was, którym trułam tyłek, wiedząc, jak ciężko mi się pisało.

Stąd dedykacje

Oczywiście, dla Dory, jak cały ten fick, ale skoro już wyróżniamy... I za zbetowanie.

Dla missMHO, bo FrostIronki muszą się trzymać razem!

I dla Hiniuial, z okazji mianowania drugą betą :*

XXX

Książę Asgardu siedział przy oknie, od niechcenia, a także zupełnie bezwiednie, przesuwając smukłymi palcami po wargach. I gdyby ktokolwiek zapytał, czemu? Nie umiałby odpowiedzieć. Właściwie, dopiero wtedy zauważyłby ową czynność. Wynikała z podświadomości, tej części umysłu, której panem nie był.  
Zresztą, tutaj, w przeklętym Midgardzie, wcale nie był panem swoich myśli.  
Już z większą świadomością, przesunął rękę niżej, w zamyśleniu pocierając żuchwę.  
Jak długo jeszcze będzie musiał tu siedzieć? Jak w więzieniu, albo na wygnaniu.  
Nie, lepiej. Jedno i drugie. Bo tkwi w tej krainie, którą darzy szczerą nienawiścią, bez możliwości opuszczenia jej czy nawet tego domu.  
Naprawdę, wolał się nie zastanawiać się nad powodami swej ogromnej, a wciąż rosnącej, nienawiści do Ziemi. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że była to zazdrość. A do tego, że zazdrości Thorowi czegokolwiek, nie przyzna się za całe skarby Walhalli.  
Jego miłość do starszego brata startowała w zawodach na najbardziej chore uczucie świata. I prowadziła.  
Spośród tysięcy wypowiedzianych przez niego kłamstw, to jedno było najszczerszą prawdą. Kochał Thora, i nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał przekonać siebie samego, że nie. Był jego bratem, zawsze faworyzowanym, zawsze wyróżnianym, którego zawsze chciał prześcignąć. I nawet, kiedy próbował go zabić, gdzieś w głębi siebie, najpierw się upewniał, że nie da rady. Bo chciał tylko sprawdzić, czy byłby w stanie, a to wszystko po to, by przekonać wyżej nie sprecyzowanych wszystkich, że jest mu równy, jak nie lepszy. I cóż, technicznie rzecz biorąc, dałby radę, sęk w tym, że nie był w stanie.  
I jakby się nie starał, było wiele rzeczy, których nie był w stanie zrobić swojemu narwanemu bratu. Na przykład, nie mógł mu odmówić pozostania w Midgardzie „jakiś czas", bo tak bardzo stęsknił się za ukochaną.  
I chociaż Lokiego aż skręcało, widząc ślepe szczęście w oczach brata, nie mógł mu odmówić.  
Ale w głębi duszy poprzysiągł sobie, że kiedyś się odegra, że kiedyś...  
Kogo on oszukuje.  
Błędne koło, mógł próbować go zabić, usiłować podbić ziemie tylko dlatego, że była jego bratu najbliższa sercu. Ale nigdy nie mógłby go skrzywdzić.

Tak naprawdę.  
I tylko ta mała jego część, od zawsze szukająca aprobaty w oczach Thora, potrafiła się przyznać, jak bardzo bóg kłamstwa jest zazdrosny.  
Zorientował się, że przegryza wargę dopiero, gdy w ustach poczuł metaliczny posmak krwi. Odruchowo otarł usta wierzchem dłoni.  
Nienawidził nie być panem swoich myśli.  
I nie ważne, jak bardzo zwalałby winę na Midgard, to przecież musiałby być idiotą, by wierzyć w tak słabe kłamstwo.  
Zwrócił pośpiesznie swoje myśli na inny tor. W tej chwili postanowił, po raz trzeci w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin, zezłościć się na Thora i Jane, którzy wyszli. Nie widział gdzie i na jak długo, nie pytał, bo jeszcze by pomyśleli, że go to obchodzi. A on usychał z nudów, sam, w domu pośrodku niczego.  
Czuł się jak kretyn, w midgardzkich ciuchach, siedząc w oknie i tępo wpatrując się w jedno wielkie nic. Latarnia uliczna na zewnątrz wysiadła.  
A do tego, miał wino. Czyli wszystko, czego trzeba, by zacząć myśleć o tym, o czym się nie powinno.  
Zamknął oczy zrezygnowany, po raz kolejny przygryzając zmaltretowaną wargę, gdy poczuł, że myśli nie mają zamiaru słuchać go ani sekundy dłużej. Po prostu samopas skierowały się w stronę, od której praktycznie się nie odwracały.

Chyba, że je naprawdę zmuszał.

A po tej stronie stał, chociaż bardzo niepewnie, Anthony Stark.  
W przeciwieństwie do miliardera, jego reakcja po przebudzeniu tego ranka, po pamiętnej imprezie, była wręcz stoicka.

Może dlatego, że jego nikt nie nakrył w łóżku z innym facetem. I nikt nie robił mu o to awantury. W ogóle, nikt niczego nie zauważył. Loki sam wstał, poprawił, mocno wygniecione męskimi dłońmi, ubranie, po czym zgarnął brata i szwagierkę śpiących na kanapie, i wrócił do domu, razem z nimi. Zachowując przez cały czas idealną ciszę i spokój.  
A kiedy upewnił się, że zamknęli się w sypialni i go nie słyszą, poszedł do łazienki i się wyrzygał.  
Tak bardzo musiała mu zaszkodzić ta cholerna sałatka. Ale nie tylko to.

Tak bardzo, tak bardzo sobą gardził.  
Nie chodziło o Tonyego. W ogóle, nie chodziło o zajście samo w sobie. Chodziło o słabość.  
Loki czuł się słaby, tam, wtedy, przy nim...  
A było to drugie na świecie uczucie, którego nienawidził najbardziej. Zaraz po cholernej, braterskiej miłości do Thora.  
Pamiętał wszystko. Każdy gest, każdy szczegół, każde drżenie ciała dotykanego jego dłońmi.  
Tam, w tamtym pokoju, czuł się słaby.  
I jeszcze mu to nie przeszkadzało!

To jest, wówczas.

Cholerny, palący gardło, midgardzki napitek.  
Tam, wtedy, nie było absolutnie niczego, do czego nie mógłby go skłonić tamten mężczyzna...  
Po namyśle, Loki do listy rzeczy, których nienawidzi w Midgarcie najbardziej, dorzucił rosyjską wódkę.  
Teraz tylko musi odsiedzieć tu swoje, jako skazaniec, aż libido Thora nie pozwoli im wrócić.  
I już nic nigdy go nie zmusi, by tu wracać.  
I już nigdy nie będzie zachowywał się tak nie dorzecznie.  
Już nigdy nie spotka cholernego Starka.  
O, dzwonek. Nareszcie, jaśnie państwo wrócili...

XXX

Żeby nie to, że Bruce osobiście go tu przywiózł, po czym zupełnie dosłownie wywalił z auta i na pełnym gazie uciekł, w życiu by się na to nie zdecydował. Banner miał szczęście, że nie miał przy sobie stroju Iron Mana... Bo zrobiłoby się źle, a już na pewno dla miejscowej architektury krajobrazu.

Ach tak, na odchodnym rzucił mu jeszcze komórkę i powiedział, żeby zadzwonił, jak będzie chciał wracać. Ale jak Tony zadzwonił zaraz potem, telefon Brucea złożył mu ofertę nie do odrzucenia. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale.

Rzesz cholera jasna. Co za bagno. Co za absurd.

Tu niczego nie było. Tylko tych kilka, niemal identycznych, parterowych domów. W tym ten jeden, przed którym stała popsuta latarnia uliczna, który całkiem dosłownie go odstraszał, a do którego musiał wejść.

A tak właściwie, dlaczego musiał?

W jakimś stopniu, chciał. Bo to była chyba jedyna szansa, by dowiedzieć się prawdy.

Z drugiej strony, był całkiem trzeźwy i nie sądził, aby był w tym stanie spojrzeć tamtemu w oczy.

A zresztą, ciemno w środku jest, pewnie nikogo nie ma...

A nie, jakiś ruch przy oknie.

Może to tylko Jane? Tamci już pewnie wrócili... W ogóle, co to za pomysł, żeby nachodzić ludzi po nocy... Ale jak już tu jest, zadzwoni, a potem poczeka aż cholerny doktorek włączy komórkę i z czystym sumieniem wróci do domu.

No, może znowu nie takim czystym.

Ale nie będzie, że nie próbował.

Zadzwonił, poczekał jakieś pięć sekund i gdy cały zadowolony z siebie, miał się odwrócić i odejść od drzwi, usłyszał szczęk otwieranego zamka.

Cholera. Co on teraz ma powiedzieć Jane?

Problem rozwiązał się sam, bo to nie ona powitała go w progu domu.

Jedyne na co mógł się zdobyć, to zamknąć oczy z zażenowania.

Cholera.

Zapadła bardzo niezręczna cisza, podczas której Tony planował morderstwo Bannera, A Loki Starka.

- Co tu robisz? - Odezwał się ten bardziej opanowany. A raczej, ten lepszy w udawaniu. Był bliski znienawidzenia midgardzkiego wina.

- Musimy porozmawiać – Niższemu mężczyźnie przypomniało się, że jest przecież absolutnie genialnym playboyem i, do cholery, nie wypada mu zachowywać się jak rozgotowany makaron. Sprawnie, bardzo uważając, by nie dotknąć boga, bez pozwolenia wszedł do środka – Dlaczego tu jest tak ciemno? – Zagaił, siląc się na obojętność. A potem popełnił błąd, jeden z licznych w ostatnich dniach. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Lokiego.

To nie była „Bajkalska", on naprawdę był w niewyjaśniony sposób pociągający...

I to jak jasna cholera.

I ostatnia linia obrony padła.

Bóg zmarszczył czoło zdziwiony, wciąż nie odzywając się ani słowem.

- Możesz zapalić światło – powiedział w końcu, gdy już był pewien, że jest w stanie mówić w równym stopniu obojętnie, co Stark. A w środku aż się gotował. Szkoda, że to parter, nawet jak go wyrzuci przez okno, nic się nie stanie – Napijesz się czegoś? - Zapytał, podchodząc do kuchennego blatu, na którym stało kilka bardziej lub mniej oryginalnie zakorkowanych butelek. Miliarder nie ruszył się z miejsca, wszystkie siły rzucił na przywołanie na twarz możliwie beztroskiego i naturalnego uśmiechu.

- Role się odwróciły, co? - Na litość czegokolwiek, czemu szepce?

Loki nie odpowiedział, po prostu wyciągnął z jakiejś szafki dwie szklanki i wypełnił je zawartością butelki, wybranej na zasadzie wszystko jedno co. Stark powoli zbliżył się do zaimprowizowanego baru, nie spuszczając oczu z pełnych niewymuszonej gracji ruchów dłoni boga. Tak jakby znowu czuł te cudowne palce na swojej skórze...

Tak, alkohol to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł.

Będzie znowu na co zrzucić winę.

- O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Stark? - Odezwał się w końcu Loki, gdy szklanki zostały opróżnione. I cholera, może i był świetnym kłamcą, ale... nie aż tak. Dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi. I miał dokładnie taką samą ochotę o tym gadać, co Tony. Ale mimo to, chciał zmusić mężczyznę, by to on zaczął. By to on powiedział to nagłos.

Właśnie w ten sposób bóg udowadniał samemu sobie, że nie jest słaby.

W ten, i nie patrząc Starkowi w oczy.

- Na tej dzikiej imprezie... - Nie wiedział. No nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy, które same co rusz kierowały się na szczupłą, bladą dłoń – Przepraszam, możesz przestać tak robić?

- Co? - Zapytał Loki, szczerze zdziwiony. Miliarder bez słowa wskazał na blade palce, zdając się bez wiedzy i udziału boga, stukające delikatnie o blat. Asgardczyk uśmiechnął się, jak uznał Stark, dość paskudnie, do tego z niejasnym poczuciem triumfu. Palce znieruchomiały, Loki poczuł, że ma kontrole nad sytuacją – Uspokoję cię – Zaczął, łaskawie darując Tonemu wyłożenie, po co tu przyszedł. Przecież dobrze wiedział. - Nie doszło do niczego – A mówił to tak spokojnie, że Starka aż zatkało. Jak to „niczego"?

- Ale... przecież... my – Brawo, co za składnia! Bóg zaczął powoli jeździć czubkiem palca po pustej szklance. Tony był bliski uderzenia go w dłoń.

- Całowaliśmy się – Coś w tym było, w tym denerwująco spokojnym głosie. Coś, co sprawiło, że starej, playboyskiej wydze, włoski na karku stanęły dęba – Nic poza tym – Teraz Loki podniósł wzrok znad kieliszka i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. W tym spojrzeniu było wyzwanie. Jeśli pokaże po sobie odrobinę więcej emocji, niż on, przegra. Odchrząknął więc i sięgnął po butelkę, polewając sobie i jemu.

- I całe szczęście. Nie obraź się, to nic osobistego ale... - Już miał na końcu języka ciętą ripostę, gdy Loki przerwał mu bezpardonowo.

- Podobało ci się to – Znów, spokojny głos, przekonany o swej nieomylności. I delikatnie rozwarte usta.

Cholera.

Co oni ostatnio dają do tych alkoholi?

Bóg roześmiał się krótko.

- Powinieneś wiedzieć swoją minę – Asgardczyk jednym haustem opróżnił swoją szklankę, świdrując Tonyego spojrzeniem – Dalej, zaprzecz.

- Nie powinieneś tyle pić – Jak zwykle, próbował iść w jakiś sarkazm, ironie, skończyło się na skrzywionej minie.

- Ty też nie – Tony czuł, że traci grunt pod stopami. Ten osobnik cholernie mącił mu w głowie. Cóż, najlepszą obroną jest atak.

- Zdaje mi się, że nie bardzo się broniłeś – Bóg spuścił głowę, przez chwilę przygryzając wargę. Iron Man poczuł, jak wysuwa się na prowadzenie.

- A mi się zdawało, że spotykasz się ze swoją asystentką. Jak jej tam było? Potts? - Co mógł na to odpowiedzieć? Po prostu się powtórzył.

- Nie odepchnąłeś mnie.

- Ale ty to zacząłeś.

- Co za różnica? - Zapadła długa cisza, podczas której każdy z nich podziwiał kafelki w kuchni Jane.

XXX

Chciał tego. Trzeźwy, czy nie trzeźwy, to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Zawsze robił to, co chciał. I brał to, co chciał.

Teraz chciał tylko jednego.

To pragnienie przyszło wraz z chwilą, gdy ten spity idiota osunął się w objęcia snu, i nie opuściło go ani na chwilę, z czego zdał sobie sprawę, gdy wyżej wspomniany idiota, stanął w drzwiach.

A teraz siedział naprzeciwko niego, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak dziwne uczucie w lędźwiach wywołuje jego obecność. Musiał zająć czymś dłonie, by powstrzymać przemożną chęć dotknięcia Starka.

A on, tak całkowicie nieświadomy, kazał mu przestać.

I siedzą sobie teraz, pogrywając w jakąś idiotyczną grę.

Cholera, Stark, daj się sprowokować i zrób to, po co naprawdę tu przyszedłeś!

Ty mnie pocałowałeś, ja cię nie odepchnąłem. Wina leży po obu stronach, co za różnica.

Ale podobało ci się to. I to cię boli najbardziej, cholerny playboyu.

Przyznaj się. Po prostu się przyznaj.

Ale nie. Przecież jaśnie Anthony Stark w życiu nie przyzna się do porażki.

Nagle w Lokim zapłonął gniew.

Porażki?

Oh, on mu dopiero da zasmakować porażki...

Tony dalej kontemplował kwiatowy wzorek u jego stóp, gdy bóg z wyraźnie malującą się na jego twarzy determinacją, tak, to najlepiej pasujące tu słowo, powoli obszedł blat i stanął przed nim.

Tak blisko, że czuł zapach bardzo drogiej wody kolońskiej. Nie rozpraszanie się w tej sytuacji balansowało na granicy niemożliwości. Pozbawiony innej możliwości, mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy. Loki czuł, jak jego oddech staje się ciężki.

I nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

- Przyznaj się – Zniżył głos do szeptu, opierając się jedną ręką o blat. Miliarder zdawał się być nie poruszony, po prostu sięgnął po drinka, nie spuszczając wzroku. Ale jego oczy pociemniały.

Cholera, to się robiło coraz bardziej podniecające.

- Do czego? - Głupcze, wiem, że jesteś genialny. Przestań grać idiotę.

Nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego, pochylił się nisko nad nim. Czarne włosy załaskotały Starka w szyję i nie zdołał powstrzymać ciężkiego westchnienia. Loki uśmiechnął się, czując, jak szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na jego stronę. Jego ciepły oddech owiał szyję miliardera.

- Dalej chcesz się zapierać? Wciąż twierdzisz, że ci się to nie podoba? - Mówiąc to bóg przesunął palcami po szorstkim od zarostu policzku mężczyzny.

XXX

Tony bardzo chciał wiedzieć, jakim cudem znowu znalazł się w takiej sytuacji.

Sytuacji kompletnie bez wyjścia, w której w zawrotnym tempie tracił kontrolę nad sobą.

Nie było sensu dalej zrzucać winy na alkohol.

Był wciąż trzeźwy, chociaż szumiało mu w głowie.

Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że jest to spowodowane bliskością Lokiego.

Przyszedł tu dowiedzieć się prawdy. Po nic więcej.

To wszystko, co się wtedy wydarzyło, nawet, jeśli nie było tego tak wiele, było błędem.

W dodatku zranił jedyną bliską mu osobę.

W imię czego to powtarza?

XXX

To nie miało znaczenia.

Nie była ważna ani gra, ani wygrany.

W sumie, był gotów zgodzić się na remis.

Bo to on przysunął swoje usta tak blisko, że ich oddechy mieszały się ze sobą.

Ale to Stark chwycił go za kark i przyciągnął, pokonując ostatnie milimetry.

Przyparł go ciałem do baru.

On chwycił dłonią jego włosy.

Mocno.

Do Lokiego należał pierwszy jęk, ale to też on niepostrzeżenie wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Tonyego.

Tak, można by powiedzieć, że rozgrywka zakończyła się remisem.

Gdyby boga znowu nie ogarnęło dominujące uczucie słabości.

I znów nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Może dlatego, że Stark poddawał się jego pieszczotom równie ochoczo?


	5. Przeczucie

Ten rozdział jest dziwny, w dodatku bez FrostIrona, więc nie bijcie :P

Podziękowania dla Hiniual za pomoc :*

XXX

To w ogóle nie miało tak być.

Życie, jej życie, miało potoczyć się zupełnie inaczej. Gdyby ktoś zapytał ją parę miesięcy temu, jak widzi siebie za pięć, dziesięć lat, powiedziałaby, że będzie siedzieć przed komputerem, grając w jakąś strategię, mając pod nosem baterię piwa. I byłaby najszczęśliwsza na świecie, szczerze w to wierzyła.

Miała też, oczywiście, inne marzenia. Chciała zmienić pracę, wyrwać się z tej fabryki makulatury, najlepiej na rzecz jakiegoś magazynu o muzyce. Chciała dalej jeździć z przyjaciółmi na festiwale, może nawet lecieć na Glastonbury. Chciała zrobić sobie kolczyk w języku i nauczyć się tatuować.

W jej marzeniach nie było takich punktów jak zakochać się, zamieszkać z facetem z całkiem innej bajki, w białym domku za miastem. Nie było pieczenia babeczek w niedziele.

Dobra, gdzieś tam był nieziemski seks i to akurat się sprawdziło.

Ale, poza tym, zupełnie nie rozumiała, jak mogła znaleźć się tak daleko od swoich marzeń i być taka szczęśliwa. To się po prostu nie zgadzało.

Jednak życie nie lubi się z nami zgadzać.

I była mu za to cholernie wdzięczna.

Bo prawdę mówiąc, jak mogła skończyć z tymi swoimi planami? Leżąc gdzieś spita tanim winem, przy boku jakiegoś równie spitego punka. Kiedyś taka perspektywa nawet jej się podobała. Ale to były te głupie, szczenięce lata i sama nie wiedziała, czemu jej marzenia nie dorosły razem z nią.

Ktokolwiek tym wszystkim zarządza, była mu wdzięczna, że dał jej Stevena.

Uratował ją, tak w sensie dosłownym, jak i przenośnym. Zarówno od jej idiotycznych wyobrażeń o życiu, jak i przed wylądowaniem na ulicy.

Bo tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy Manhattan wessało na dziewiąty poziom piekła, runęło jej życie.

Jak życia wielu innych ludzi. Bardziej, lub mniej dosłownie.

Przede wszystkim, nie miała już domu. Ani komputera, ani przebogatej kolekcji gier strategicznych. Przeżyła, więc i tak mogła mówić o szczęściu.

Och, oczywiście, redakcja jej gazety też przetrwała. Podobnie jak bank, w którym miała kredyt.

Oczywiście.

Pamięta, jak, kiedy było już po wszystkim i razem z wieloma innymi, wyszła z tunelu metra, w którym się ukryła, poszła do domu. Którego już nie było. Zamiast jej mieszkania, kamienicy, odziedziczonej po dawno zmarłych rodzicach, piętrzyła się malownicza kupa gruzu. Dookoła wszystko wyglądało podobnie, ludzie płakali, krzyczeli... Wygrzebała z kieszeni połamanego papierosa, z trudem odpaliła zapalniczkę i nie odrywając wzroku od gruzowiska, gorączkowo zastanawiała się, co teraz.

Dziwny to był czas dla miasta. Z jednej stronie ludzie byli przerażeni, z drugiej szczęśliwi. Zrozpaczeni i źli. Ale przede wszystkim, zszokowani.

Superbohaterowie? Nie do pomyślenia.

Inwazja obcych? Jeszcze lepiej.

Ale ją to gówno obchodziło. Nie ważne, co zniszczyło jej życie i kto je uratował. Ważne było, co ona teraz ma zrobić?

Przeżywała swój własny dramat, ale nic to nikogo nie interesowało, bo była całkiem sama na świecie.

Owszem, miała przyjaciół. A oni własne rodziny i wcale nie mniejsze problemy, niż ona.

Patrząc na swoje zachowanie z perspektywy czasu, mogła stwierdzić, że była po prostu w zbyt dużym szoku i jej psychika broniła się, nie dopuszczając do świadomości żadnej innej myśli, poza przetrwaniem kolejnego dnia. Dlatego pewnie ruiny, płacze, kosmici i herosi nie robili na niej większego wrażenia.

Inaczej wychodziłoby na to, że jest bez serca.

Przejrzała zawartość swojej torebki, a raczej wielkiej, niezniszczalnej torby, noszonej niezmiennie, od lat.

Klucze, od nieistniejącego już domu, skoroszyt z roboty, komórka z rozładowaną baterią i akurat tyle kasy, aby iść się urżnąć. To też postanowiła zrobić.

Wylądowała w małym pubie, na obrzeżach miasta. Ta dzielnica przetrwałą nietknięta i życie jakoś się toczyło dalej, a w miejscach, takich jak to, nawet bez zmian.

Barman cierpliwie rozcierał brud na szklankach, stary odtwarzacz co rusz zacinał płytę, a w rogu siedział nieodłączny element wystroju takich miejsc: pogrążony we własnych myślach, stały bywalec. Och, było też parę osób jej podobnych, którzy nie mieli lepszego pomysłu na spędzenie tej cholernej nocy. Abo i nie mieli gdzie.

Emily przybrała wyraz twarzy dobitnie świadczący, że nie ma ochoty gadać absolutnie z nikim i zasiała przy barze, już na wstępie zamawiając setę wódki.

Steven, jak się potem dowiedziała, akurat miał wracać do domu, z baru szybkiej obsługi, do którego Stark zaciągnął wszystkich na coś w stylu kota w bułce. Przypadek sprawił, że postanowił zawitać do pubu, w którym jego znajomy pracował za barem. Ot, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko u niego w porządku.

Z zacinającego się odtwarzacza dobiegały spokojne nuty „Don't Cry".

Standardowa piosenka o tym, by nie płakać, która od lat wyciskała łzy z oczu. A Emily miała za sobą cholernie ciężki dzień i brak większych perspektyw.

Och, oczywiście, jak tylko wstanie dzień, jakoś doczłapie się do kogoś ze znajomych, zorganizuje sobie jakiś kąt do kimania, póki czegoś nie wynajmie...

Zupełnie nie o to chodziło.

Może z tego całego szoku zaczęło do niej docierać, że jej marzenia wiodą ją długą drogą w dół?

- Proszę pani, czy coś się stało? - Ktoś jednak nie zrozumiał aluzji, że chce być sama. Podniosła głowę znad pustego kieliszka, jednocześnie dając znać barmanowi, żeby szybko polewał następnego. Potem spróbowała zogniskować lekko rozchwiany wzrok na intruzie.

- Ja cię chyba skądś znam – wydukała, bardzo mocno zadzierając do góry głowę, by móc spojrzeć w twarz blondynowi. Chociaż, widok z poziomu klaty był bardzo przyjemny. Wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy – Czekaj... taaak – Przypomniała sobie, lecz nim odpowiedziała, wychyliła kolejny kieliszek. Zrobiło jej się gorąco – To ty jesteś ta żywa legenda, Kapitan Ameryka! - Pstryknęła palcami zadowolona z siebie. Widziała go przez chwilę, nim przerażony tłum wciągnął ją w głąb metra. Po chwili przypomniało jej się, że przecież jest dziennikarką. – Czekaj, muszę zrobić z tobą wywiad! Mój naczelny mnie ozłoci... - Zaczęła grzebać w torbie. Przerwała i spojrzała na Stevea. - Czemu nic nie mówisz?

- Nie powinnaś tyle pić. – Wreszcie się odezwał. Szkoda tylko, że jednocześnie powstrzymał barmana przed podaniem jej kolejnej porcji, w tej chwili zbawiennego dla niej, płynu. Parsknęła.

- A co mi zostało? - Jak nie pić, to palić. Wydobyła paczkę fajek. Pusta. Westchnęła. – Ta cała wielka rozróba zniszczyła mi chatę. A z chatą poszły się bujać wszystkie moje rzeczy. – Żywa legenda wyglądała na zmieszaną.

- Przykro mi.

- Przecież to nie twoja wina. – Wzruszyła ramionami, zastanawiając się nad sensem swoich słów – No, nie do końca twoja. – To miało zabrzmieć jak żart, ale on nawet się nie uśmiechnął.

Do dziś nie wiedziała, jak to się dokładnie stało.

On zaproponował, że może jej pomóc.

Ona się zgodziła.

On stwierdził, że ma duży dom i jeśli, oczywiście, nie ma nic przeciwko, może się u niego zatrzymać.

Ona doszła do wniosku, że skoro, jak sama przyznała, jej bezdomność to jest troszkę jego wina, to niech za to płaci.

Potem była jeszcze wódka, na przypieczętowanie układu.

Oczywiście, jego to nawet nie ruszyło.

A ona ich wspólne mieszkanie rozpoczęła od obrzygania wycieraczki.

XXX

Od pierwszy dni, niesamowicie działali sobie na nerwy. Byli zupełnie, krańcowo różni. I chociaż Emily sięgała Stevenowi najwyżej do łokcia, nigdy nie stanowiło to dla niej problemu, gdy już przychodziło do kłótni. A jeśli naprawdę chciała patrzeć wprost na niego, wchodziła na oparcie kanapy. Żeby spojrzeć z góry, musiała by taszczyć drabinę z piwnicy. I tak, skakanie po meblach, zwłaszcza, że z koturnami właściwie się nie rozstawała, doprowadzało Kapitana do szału.

A ją to, że w sobotę, dzień wolny, co więcej, następujący po piątku, musiał o świcie kosić trawę. O jedenastej. Kto to słyszał...

Rogers nienawidził za to, gdy wtaczała się do domu w ostatnich godzinach nocy, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że on się martwi. Nie mówiąc o tym, że kobiecie nie wypada.

Nie cierpiała, gdy był taki staroświecki.

Nie rozumiał jej podejścia do życia.

A jednak, mimo tego, że różniło ich praktycznie wszystko, zdołali znaleźć płaszczyzny porozumień.

Oboje kochali stare, nieme kino.

Emily fascynowała historia, męczyła więc nieustannie Rogersa, by opowiadał jej o czasach wojny i chociaż z początku ciężko mu było o tym mówić, z czasem polubił jej szeroko otwarte, pełne fascynacji, oczy.

Nie zmieniła się, wcale nie.

Dalej uwielbiała tą samą muzykę, ubierała się w tym samym stylu i pracowała tym samym, beznadziejnym brukowcu.

Ale nauczyła się gotować i mieszkała w podmiejskim, pastelowym koszmarze.

Jakoś... nie potrafiła się z niego wyprowadzić.

On nie chciał, żeby się wyprowadzała.

I żadne z nich nawet nie zauważyło, kiedy i jak to całe przywiązanie, może pewna forma ciężkiej przyjaźni, zaczęła zmieniać się w tak zwane, coś więcej.

Oczywiście, to niczego im nie uprościło, wręcz przeciwnie.

Tak czy siak, jedno Emily musiała przyznać.

To był pierwszy raz w życiu, gdy to ona musiała ciągnąć faceta do łóżka...

Nie to, żeby nie chciał.

Po prostu, wiele ich różniło.

XXX

Bruce miał Przeczucie. Nie to, że złe czy dobre, ale takie, wywołujące na jego twarzy tego rodzaju uśmiech, który sprawiał, że Emily patrzyła na niego niemal ze strachem. Było mu przykro, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

Siedzieli we trójkę, w tym właśnie pubie, w którym Kapitan Ameryka i jego dziewczyna się poznali. Bruce przy coli, bo przecież miał jeszcze robić za szofera pewnego, niestabilnego pod żadnym względem, miliardera. A podobno to on słynie jako ten, który nad sobą nie panuje.

Komórka leżała obok, już włączona.

A jej milczenie i ciemny ekran, potęgowało Przeczucie.

A kiedy do pubu wszedł Thor z Jane, to już w ogóle...

Doktor czuł, że owszem, traci panowanie. Nad swoją mimiką.

- Hej! Tutaj! - Zawołała Emily, machając energicznie ręką do pary – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, Bruce? Zaprosiłam ich, żeby wpadli po kinie.

- Nie, skąd – burknął Banner, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Sam musiał przyznać, że mogło to brzmieć nieco nieuprzejmie.

- Ojej... - Zmieszała się dziewczyna – Wybacz, nie pomyślałam, że to tak głupio troszkę wyjdzie, naprawdę...

- Nic się nie stało! - Zapewnił ją pośpiesznie, sięgając po cole.

Tak, Przeczucie...

To był bardzo miły wieczór. Bardzo miły, długi wieczór, którego nie przerwała dzwoniąca komórka. A Przeczucie, chociaż bardzo tego nie chciał, rosło w siłę i jakby się krystalizowało. Do tego stopnia, że gdy Thor i Jane zaczęli się żegnać, Bruce zrobił coś, co niezupełnie, a raczej wcale, nie było w jego stylu. Poderwał się za nimi z miejsca, a na zdziwione spojrzenia towarzystwa powiedział szybko, z tak bardzo sztucznym uśmiechem, że aż sam nie wierzył:

- Jane, wybacz, że tak późno, ale mogłabyś mi pożyczyć te notatki doktora Selviga? Wiesz, akurat mam samochód – O matko, co za brednie. I to jeszcze na trzeźwo.

- Ta... jasne, chodź, wpadniesz na kawę – Bardzo uprzejmie zgodziła się bardzo zdziwiona Jane. Thor tylko uniósł brwi. Czasem jednak potrafił być spostrzegawczy.

- Nie, nie, nie róbcie sobie problemu! Chwycę tylko notatki – i Starka – i się zmywam. Steve, Emily, dzięki za miły wieczór – Pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi, gdzie dziewczyna miała dziwnie zmarszczone brwi.

Stark, jesteś mi coś winien, pomyślał, odpalając swoje auto i ruszając z piskiem opon, byle by zdążyć najlepiej przed nimi...

O tak, przeczucie. Gdy nie wiesz o co chodzi, ale wiesz, że musisz coś zrobić.

Dom zastał takim, jakim go zostawił. Pogrążonym w ciszy i ciemności.

Kto normalny rozmawia po ciemku?

Już mniejsza, że raczej żaden z przebywających tam mężczyzn, nie był zbyt normalny.

To tylko pogarszało sytuację.

I to wszystko była jego wina.

Idź tam Banner i napraw.

Jana nieśpiesznie zaparkowała auto na podjeździe, potem chwyciła dłoń swojego ukochanego i z mocnym postanowieniem, że dowie się, o co tutaj chodzi, podeszła do podejrzanie uśmiechniętego doktora, stojącego pod drzwiami.

- Naprawdę, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, to zajmie tylko chwilę – Po czym, popisując się rażącymi brakami w dobrym wychowaniu, wparował do środka, rozglądając się dookoła, chociaż bał się tego, co mógłby zobaczyć. Co prawda, Przeczucie nie precyzowało, co takiego mogli ujrzeć w domu, żadna z dostępnych opcji: morderstwo czy... to drugie, nie była mu miła.

Ale nie, było pusto. I tak bardzo cicho.

Gospodarze weszli do środka i Jane włączyła światło. Wtedy Banner zobaczył koszulkę Starka, niedbale rzuconą koło kanapy.

Kurwa.

Dyskretnie przesunął się w tamtą stronę, zasłaniając ubranie nogą. A potem, uważając, czy nikt nie patrzy, zwinął je i pośpiesznie ukrył pod kurtką. Thor tymczasem grzebał w lodówce, a Jane poleciała po te nieszczęsne notatki.

Cholera, nawet nie pamiętał, czego dotyczyły.

- Loki! Bracie! Wróciliśmy! - Wydarł się bóg grzmotów. Super Thor, daj im znać, na wypadek gdyby jeszcze nie zauważyli waszego powrotu.

Matko kochana, co tu się dzieje...

Banner był naprawdę dobrym człowiekiem. Może dlatego, nie chciał wierzyć. Ale ta koszulka sprawiała, że Przeczucie szalało.

Cisza, dalej żadnego odgłosu, poza trzaskaniem drzwiczek szafek w pokoju, gdzie szperała dziewczyna.

- Chyba śpi – zwrócił się Thor do Brucea, wkładając coś do mikrofalówki. – Chcesz trochę kurczaka?

- Nie, dzięki – odpowiedział, niby od niechcenia rozglądając się po pokoju. I co teraz?

Usłyszał coś, jakby pukanie. Sprawdził, czy Thor nie poświęca mu więcej uwagi. Na szczęście, skrzydełka z kurczaka okazały się być bardziej interesujące.

Odwrócił się, gdyż dźwięk wyraźnie dochodził zza niego.

Okno. A za nim, Tony.

Pół nagi, bo przecież koszulkę miał Banner.

I ta jego mina, jakby to była normalna sytuacja.

Och, jasne, co dzień się zdarza.

Twarz Brucea nie posiadała miny adekwatnej do tej sceny, więc tylko pokazał dyskretnie, że ma iść do samochodu, z frontowej strony domu.

- Co tam widzisz? - Mało nie dostał zawału, słysząc tuż przy uchu głos Jane. Uśmiechała się w taki sposób, że mężczyzna był pewien, iż wiedziała. Ale niech tam, będzie grał głupiego.

- Nic, tak tylko wyglądam... To te notatki? - Wskazał na trzymany przez nią zeszyt.

- Tak, chyba jest wszystko... Naprawdę nie zostaniesz na kawie? - Próbowała zajrzeć mu przez ramię. Dobrze, że Stark zdąży uciec.

Czemu zachowują się jak banda nastolatków?

- Nie, dzięki, późno już... Przepraszam za kłopot – Wycofać się. Byle szybko.

XXX

- Jesteś mi coś winien. Bardzo wiele, Stark – Powiedział do Tonyego, gdy mknęli autostradą. Miliarder nic nie odpowiedział. Założył oddaną mu koszulkę i całą drogę patrzył przed siebie, nie odezwawszy się ani słowem, co było o tyle nienormalne, co przerażające. Bruce uznał, że ma jeszcze na tyle wyrozumiałości...


	6. Najgorszy mężczyzna świata

Moi drodzy. Przyznam szczerze, że końcówka nie do końca wyszła, jak powinna, ale pisałam ją z trzy razy i lepiej nie będzie. Mam nadzieje, że zrozumiecie, co chciałam przekazać.

XXX

Jeszcze...

Delikatny dotyk smukłych palców.

Rozpalona skóra.

Drżenie.

Dalej...

Zachłanne usta.

Smak wina.

Język, sunący nieśpiesznie po ciele.

Więcej...

Ciężki, głośny oddech.

Równe, mocne tętno.

Jakieś cztery i pół godziny nieba.

Tony Stark zabrał ramię z oczu, zdając sobie sprawę, że zakrywanie ich ani nie poprawia, ani nie pogarsza sytuacji. Może dlatego, że nie da się. W żadną stronę.

Leżał niemal bezwładnie na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej zostawił go Bruce w środku nocy. A teraz musiało być już koło siódmej. W każdym razie, było zupełnie widno. Nocne godziny przeleciały niezauważone, nie zaszczycając go minutą snu.

- Jarvis?

- Słucham, panie Stark? - Lubił Jarvisa. Autentycznie, tak, jak się lubi człowieka.

A nawet więcej, niż lubił.

To był jego przyjaciel. Nigdy nie widział nic dziwnego w tym, że przyjaźni się z robotem. Właściwie, przez całe swoje życie miał za przyjaciół więcej maszyn, niż ludzi. A z Jarvisem zawsze mógł pogadać. Nie oceniał go, nie krytykował, nie dało się go obrazić, czy zranić. Zawsze był na miejscu i znosił wszystkie humorki miliardera. Czasem nawet potrafił być dowcipny. Nic dziwnego, że był dla Tonyego idealnym przyjacielem, sam go stworzył.

- Powiedz, jak długo się znamy? - Sztuczna inteligencja jakby zasępiła się na moment. A raczej, przeszukiwała bazy danych, by przekuć je w odpowiednią odpowiedź.

- Można uznać, że znamy się, odkąd mnie pan stworzył, sir.

- Ładnych parę latek, co?

- Osiem, sir. Mam podać dokładną datę?

- Nie, nie trzeba. Powiedz mi, Jarvis, jakim jestem człowiekiem?

- Sir? Chyba nie do końca rozumiem, co pan ma na myśli – Jarvis nawet umiał brzmieć, jakby był zmieszany.

- Nie ważne... Zamknij wszystkie drzwi, nie ma mnie dziś dla nikogo – Powiedział Stark, przekręcając się na bok – Ty pozbawiona emocji maszyno... - Dodał po chwili, cicho, jakby do siebie.

XXX

Thor ze smutkiem musiał przyznać, że wcale nie zna swojego brata.

A przecież, nie zawsze tak było...

To znaczy, wychodzi na to, że nie znał go i nie rozumiał nigdy. Po prostu kiedyś o tym nie wiedział.

I nie chciał się dowiedzieć, bo tak było wygodniej.

Och, popełniał tyle błędów... I nie ważnie, jak bardzo się starał, wciąż coś mu nie wychodziło.

Kiedyś, gdy coś nie szło tak, jak chciał, cóż, reagował gwałtownie, bezmyślnie, co często było tragiczne w skutkach.. Tak, jak ta sprawa z Jotunheimem.

Nie umiał przyznać się do porażki. Zgoda, dalej ciężko mu to przychodziło.

Nie umiał słuchać innych, ani dostrzegać prawdy.

Z perspektywy czasu, za nic nie był ojcu wdzięczny tak, jak za odesłanie na Ziemię. Nie tylko, ze względu na lekcję, którą tu otrzymał.

Bo w końcu, ile można poznać i zrozumieć w tak krótkim czasie?

Jane. Gdyby nie ona, całe to doświadczenie, prawdopodobnie nie odniosłoby żadnego rezultatu. Prawdopodobnie, nigdy więcej nie ujrzałby Asgardzkiego nieba.

A co więcej, pozostałby tym zakochanym w swojej własnej legendzie głupcem, jakim był.

Przytulił mocniej śpiącą na jego piersi kobietę.

Z mniej przyjemnych rzeczy, to wszystko pozwoliło mu dostrzec, jak bardzo mylił się, co do Lokiego.

Więcej, dojrzał w tym wiele swojej winy.

Może faktycznie, zbyt często patrzył na swojego młodszego brata z góry?

Może faktycznie, zbyt często przypisywał sobie całe zasługi w bitwach?

I pewnie nie powinien tak często ignorować jego słów?

Może faktycznie, wszystko, co się potem działo, było też jego winą?

Pewnie, że nie tylko jego. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, największą winę, ponosił Loki.

Thor jako ostatni w rodzinie, dowiedział się o jego pochodzeniu.

Może to i dobrze?

Teraz, to nie stanowiło dla niego żadnej różnicy, ale stary Thor... cóż, mógłby być jeszcze gorszy. Może nie celowo, bo przecież, nie przestałby myśleć o młodym, jako o swoim bracie, ale był na tyle zapatrzony w siebie, że nieświadomie mógłby go tylko bardziej zranić.

Przypomniała mu się pewna scena, z dzieciństwa.

Wiele mu umknęło, ale ten jeden moment, trwale zapisał się w jego pamięci.

Był wtedy jeszcze dzieckiem, ale, jak mówi matka, jego charakter już wtedy był bardzo widoczny. Jako kilkuletni brzdąc, potrafił mówić tylko o wielkich bitwach, na jakie poprowadzi wojska Asgardu, kiedy już będzie królem.

Loki pojawił się w ich rodzinie nagle, niby z znikąd. Teraz to wszystko miało sens, wtedy nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

Trzymał, bardzo ostrożnie, na rękach, płaczące w wniebogłosy niemowlę, zamiast oddać go czym prędzej niani.

Za to sam otworzył usta najszerzej jak się da i cóż... zaczął krzyczeć, próbując pokazać malcowi, że potrafi głośniej.

Tak, już wtedy musiał górować nad Lokim. Wtedy, kiedy był tylko rozpaczliwie płaczącym niemowlęciem.

Ale to było dobre wspomnienie, mimo wszystko.

Tamta chwila, miał wrażenie, ukształtowała ich wzajemne stosunki na długie lata.

Kochał to maleństwo, chociaż pojęcia nie miał, skąd się wzięło. I nikomu nie chciał go oddać.

- To mój brat! Będę się nim opiekował! - Powtarzał pełen dumy, a pokojówki nie wiedziały, rozczulać się nad tą sceną, czy jednak odebrać księciu siłą, zawiniątko.

Ale mimo to, nawet krzyczeć malec nie mógł głośniej, niż on.

I tak zostało.

Thor uśmiechnął się do siebie, drapiąc się po brodzie.

Tak, jego mały braciszek. Zawiniątko płaczące w jego ramionach, potem raczkujący za nim wszędzie berbeć, w końcu mały rzep, który się do niego uczepił, a on musiał go wszędzie za sobą ciągnąć, chociaż to było męczące.

No, nie aż tak bardzo.

Ale zawsze, zawsze pół kroku za nim.

Nigdy przed.

A teraz, jego mały braciszek – całkiem dorosły mężczyzna – Chodzi w kółko po kuchni, najwyraźniej nie mogąc spać.

Był jakiś dziwny. Pomijając to, że odkąd świat Thora przestał być tak naiwnie niewinny, Loki zawsze zdawał się dziwny.

Było coś jeszcze.

Thor robił wszystko, by być godnym miana syna Odyna i jego dziedzica.

Starał się być dobrym mężczyzną, przyjacielem, wojownikiem i władcą.

I tylko z byciem dobrym bratem, ciągle miał jakieś problemy.

Gdyby tylko Loki zechciał współpracować...

Bóg westchnął ciężko, bardzo delikatnie (kolejna rzecz, która nastręczała mu pewnych trudności) i ostrożnie, aby jej nie budzić, zsunął głowę Jane na poduszkę i powoli wstał.

Loki będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać, chciał, czy nie chciał...

XXX

Oszołomienie.

Tak, to dobre słowo.

Bóg kłamstw czuł się oszołomiony.

Najbardziej, to chyba tym, jak to możliwe, że wszystko idzie nie tak jak miało i powinno, a mimo to, on czuje się tak...

Cholera, cudownie.

Stanął przed lustrem i spojrzał sobie głęboko w oczy.

_No dalej, pokaż, jaki z ciebie bóg kłamstwa. Okłam sam siebie!_ - Zdawało się kpić jego własne odbicie.

_No już, powiedz to. Powiedz, że obchodzi cię durna gra w dominacje, powiedz, że nie podobało ci się, jak cię całował. Powiedz, że to cię brzydzi, że to wina Midgardzkich alkoholi, że..._

_Że wcale nie jesteś gotów iść do niego i prosić o więcej._

_No?_

Nawet go to śmieszyło, sam nie wiedział, czemu. I kiedy tak suszył zęby, usłyszał jak drzwi od sypialny Thora i Jane cicho się zamknęły. Przybrawszy swój zwyczajny, wyraz twarzy zimnej obojętności, doprawionej cynizmem, odwrócił się w tamtą stronę.

- Też nie możesz spać bracie? - Zapytał cicho, z pozoru beztrosko, Thor.

- Chciałem się tylko czegoś napić – Skłamał zgrabnie, raczej z przyzwyczajenia, niż potrzeby. Blondyn usiadł na stołku przy blacie.

- Chcesz może pogadać?

- O czymś konkretnym? - Loki wysoko uniósł brwi, ale usiadł naprzeciwko.

- Ostatnio coś dziwnego dzieje się z tobą – Zaczął, badawczo mu się przyglądając.

Cholera, czyżby było coś po nim widać?

Zachował spokój, chociaż skóra niemal piekła go w miejscach, gdzie były dłonie Tonyego.

- Nie, nic takiego. Wszystko jest w porządku.

- To Midgard, prawda? Wiem, że nie lubisz tego miejsca i nie chcesz tu być... - Powiedział pośpieszne Thor.

- Nie, skąd. W sumie, nawet mi się tu podoba – Przerwał mu spokojnie Loki. Jakoś tak, przestało mu zależeć, na opuszczeniu tego miejsca – Możemy jeszcze zostać, jeśli chcesz.

- Więc o co chodzi? - Starszy brat najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru dać się zbyć.

I co teraz? Nie miał zamiaru mówić mu o Tonym i o tym, co dzieje się z jego ciałem, dosłownie i w przenośni, gdy spotyka miliardera.

- Myślę, że o to, iż gryzie cię sumienie, za to, jak traktowałeś mnie przez te wszystkie lata i zwyczajnie jesteś przewrażliwiony – Odarł z szerokim uśmiechem. Thor zdębiał. A potem zrobił coś, czego nie robił już od bardzo dawna. To jest, od kiedy jego mały braciszek, przestał być taki mały. Złapał go za kark, przyciągnął do siebie i gwałtownie rozczochrał włosy. Teraz to Lokiego wmurowało, chociaż nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

- Daj znać, jakby coś się działo, dobrze? - Zapytał blondyn, nawet go nie puszczając.

- W porządku – Zgodził się Loki, z góry nie mając zamiaru dotrzymać obietnicy.

XXX

Następnego dnia, gdy wreszcie Tony zdołał doprowadzić się do jako takiej użyteczności i pojawić w pracy, atmosferę w Stark Tower można by rozbić tylko dobrze wymierzonym uderzeniem Mjolnira.

Niby Pepper nie była zła...

Ale wiadomo, jeśli kobieta mówi ci, że nie jest zła, szykuj się na najgorsze.

W dodatku, po poprzedniej nocy, Tony nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Nawet się nie dotknęli na powitanie, o jakimkolwiek uścisku nie było mowy.

A najgorsze było to, że mimo tego wszystkiego, mimo tamtej nocy i tragających nim uczuć, poczuł znajome ciepło w sercu, na sam widok bardzo starannie, nie-obrażonej Potts. Uśmiechnął się po swojemu i zbliżył do jej biurka, z planem zachowywania się, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Gdzie byłeś? - Zaatakowała go od wejścia. Ale to był znajomy ton, którym zawsze go ganiła, gdy zrobił coś nie tak. Zachowywała się wtedy całkiem, jakby była jego matką – Nie było cię cały dzień, Jarvis nie chciał mnie wpuścić, twierdząc, że cię nie ma. Więc, możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu znowu zostawiłeś cały ten bajzel na mojej głowi? - Matko, jak dobrze. To brzmiało całkiem, jak stara dobra Potts. Jakby wszystko inne było tylko snem

Pięknym snem.

- Nie przesadzaj, w końcu, zajmujesz się tym od lat – Powiedział beztrosko, biorąc do rąk jakiejś dokumenty z biurka. Nie, żeby miał zamiar je chociażby przejrzeć. Pepper wywróciła oczami.

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na pytanie.

- Nie bądź zazdrosna. U Brucea. Zapiliśmy i miałem kaca – Zełgał lekko. Banner go za to zabije, ale wiedział, że potwierdzi jego wersję. Virginia westchnęła z dezaprobatą. Ale temat wydawał się być zakończony.

XXX

Było już ciemno i kto żyw, pośpiesznie kończył pracę i opuszczał wieżowiec Starka. On sam zasiedział się troszkę w swojej świątyni, w swoim warsztacie, tracąc zupełnie poczucie czasu. W końcu jednak, jego zmęczone oczy powiedziały dość i stwierdził, że czas zakończyć ten dzień. I tak nie przyniósł mu odpowiedzi na elementarne pytanie – co teraz?

Już miał wsiadać do windy, gdy na hologramie budynku zauważył, że jeden poziom administracyjny, mimo później godziny, nie jest zamknięty. Wiedziony impulsem pojechał na to piętro, doskonale wiedząc, kogo tam zastanie.

- Wiesz, pracoholizm to jedna z najgorszych chorób cywilizacyjnych – Zaczął, gdy tylko drzwi windy rozsunęły się, odrywając ją tym samym od pracy. To niesamowite, ale mimo całodziennej, ciężkiej harówy, wciąż wyglądała czarująco. I nawet coś na kształt uśmiechu błysnęło w jej oczach.

- Niestety, muszę to skończyć, bo mój pracodawca zrobił sobie niezapowiedziany urlop – Ponownie pochyliła się nad papierami, ale Tony widział, że obserwuje go spod rzęs. Zbliżył się do niej.

- Jestem przekonany, że jest mu bardzo przykro – Powiedział cicho, opierając się o biurko.

- Tak? A może wiesz, czy zamierza mi to jakoś wynagrodzić? - Dostrzegł na jej ustach uśmiech, który jakby zdjął mu z barków ciężar ostatnich dni.

- Myślę... że miałby jakiś pomysł, gdybyś była zainteresowana – Odpowiedział, po chwili dawanego zamyślenia. Pepper wstała z miejsca, odkładając pióro. Również oparła się o blat i nachyliła. Teraz ona i on niemal stykali się nosami.

- Chyba mogę wysłuchać propozycji – Gdzieś w tylnej części głowy Tonyego, mieszkało poczucie winy. Generujące wstyd. Czasem też gościnnie pojawiała się uczciwość. Ta część mózg właśnie teraz stała się aż nader aktywna.

Ale...

Pragnął Pepper.

A to... to co było... To przecież tak naprawdę nieważne, pewnie nigdy się już nie powtórzy, bo już nawet cała Tarcza razem wzięta, nie zmusi go, by ponownie zbliżył się do Lokiego. W żadnych okolicznościach. Bo wiedział aż za dobrze, że zabić go nie byłby w stanie.

No i ostatecznie, to nie miało sensu, ani przyszłości, same problemy.

Przygoda.

Tak, przygoda, jakich miał wiele. Ta była może nieco inna, bardziej ekscytująca...

- Więc? - Ponagliła go kobieta. Zdecydował. Delikatnie złapał ją za brodę i zaczął powoli przysuwać się coraz bliżej i bliżej.

Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy gwałtownie się odsunęła. Odeszła od biurka i ominąwszy dzielącą ich przeszkodę, stanęła przed nim. Była bardzo poważna i Stark wiedział, że to mu raczej upojnej nocy nie wróży.

- Tony, wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – Zaczęła z trudem. Przez chwilę przygryzała wargę – Mam nadzieję, iż wiesz, że cię kocham – mówiła to całkiem spokojnie. Stwierdzała oczywiste dla obojga fakty. Stark z powagą pokiwał głową – A ja wiem, że ty mnie nie. I, że skoro nie zmieniło się to przez tyle lat, nie ma co oczekiwać zmian – Ponownie kiwnięcie, ale wolniejsze. Ani przez chwilę nie tracił kontaktu wzrokowego z nią – I... godzę się na to wszystko, Tony. Ale... ale po tym, co ostatnio zaszło, ja muszę wiedzieć jedno. Czy cokolwiek dla ciebie znaczę? Ja wiele zniosę, naprawdę, przywykłam – Stakr czuł się w tym momencie jak najgorszy mężczyzna na świecie. Gorzej, nie powinien się tak nazywać. Mężczyzna tak nie postępuje – Ale muszę wiedzieć... - wyszeptała.

Nienawidził siebie. I jak on w ogóle mógł tak myśleć...

Podszedł do kobiety i objął ją jedną ręką, a drugą lekko uniósł jej podbródek.

- Oczywiście, że tak. I dlatego... Jako twój szef... ech, weź sobie jutro wolne, co? Ja sobie tu poradzę – Przytulił ją do siebie.

- Jasne, czyli straty możemy już liczyć w milionach? - Parsknęła. Uśmiechnął się.

- Mogę jeszcze dorzucić kolację ze mną – Dodał dowcipnie, podając jej ramię.

- W porządku, ale nie wykręcisz się byle czym. I najpierw musimy zajechać do mnie. Muszę się przebrać.

- Jak pani sobie życzy – Odparł, prowadząc ją do windy.

Było wszystko świetnie, między nimi.

Gdyby nie to, że nie potrafił jej dotknąć bez poczucia winy.

I może, gdyby nie to jeszcze, że stanowczo, nie byli już dłużej w związku.

To się po prostu popsuło, przepadło, gdzieś między zaręczynowym przyjęciem przyszłych państwa Barton, a jej wyznaniem.

Ale poza tym, było świetnie. Bo znaczyła teraz dla niego więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Była jedyną osobą, zdolną odciągnąć go od myśli o nim...


	7. la petite mort

Meine liebe zboczki. Cóż mogę rzec, indżoj!

Speszjalowe dede dla Hin i Wisienki :*

XXX

Nie tego się spodziewał.

Miał za sobą kilka dni spokoju, a ten zaczął się, jak każdy inny. I tak też miał się skończyć. Żadnych gości, żadnych niespodziewanych zdarzeń, żadnych niespodzianek.

Tymczasem, pierwszym, co zobaczył po przekroczeniu progu warsztatu, był Loki.

Gość, zdarzenie i niespodzianka w jednym.

Bóg stał oparty o jego biurko, ze swoją zwyczajną nonszalancją, nie odrywając wzroku od swych paznokci, jakby nie było ciekawszej rzeczy we wszechświecie.

Tony chyba musiał się pogodzić z faktem, iż nie potrafił postrzegać bruneta inaczej, niż jako obiekt seksualny.

Te delikatne usta, szczupłe ciało, szlachetny profil i wszystko inne..

Cholera, a przecież było już dobrze!

On ciągle był gdzieś tam obecny, lecz Stark zdołał zepchnąć ten fakt gdzieś w kąt podświadomości. Nie myśleć, nie wspominać, nie czuć, leczyć się za pomocą okładów z kobiecych piersi i to w dużych ilościach.

Pomalutku, wszystko zdawało się wracać do normy.

A teraz...

Szlag, czy oni w ogóle zamierzają wrócić do Asgardu?

- Co tu robisz? - Zdołał wykrztusić w miarę spokojnym, neutralnym głosem, a żeby ukryć nerwowy wyraz twarzy, udał, że szuka czegoś wśród stosu bliżej nieokreślonego złomu przy drzwiach. Kątem oka zauważył, że Loki podniósł na niego wzrok. Nie drgnął ani o milimetr, po prostu patrzył, a Tony miał wrażenie, że temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie wzrosła – I jak tu w ogóle wszedłeś?

- Przyznaję, miałem pewne trudności. Twój głos bywa bardzo uparty – odezwał się wreszcie, wracając do kontemplowania swoich cholernie seksownych dłoni. A żeby go...

- Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Po co tu przyszedłeś? - Spojrzał teraz wprost na Lokiego. Był w końcu u siebie.

Bóg w końcu opuścił rękę i obiema dłońmi wsparł się na biurku. Patrzył na Starka w bardzo sugestywny sposób i uśmiechnął się tak, że po plecach miliardera przebiegł dreszcz.

XXX

To nie dawało Lokiemu spokoju od wielu dni. Nie ustępowało, a nasilało się i z pewnością, nie dało się dłużej ignorować. To... coś. To uczucie, ta potrzeba, gwałtownie wyrażana przez ciało, któremu nazbyt długo, odmawiano jego praw. I aż za bardzo, wiązała się ona z tą jedną osobą.

Przeklętym śmiertelnikiem.

Nie spał nocami, dręczony przez coś, co z braku lepszej definicji, jak również z powodu pogodzenia się z faktami, nazwał tęsknotą.

Bardzo mocno przeplataną złością.

Właściwie, bóg kłamstw był zupełnie jak dziecko, któremu zabrano zabawkę.

Z tą różnicą, że był dorosłym mężczyzną, któremu głupi popęd najwyraźniej odbierał rozum.

Noc za nocą, gdy tylko zamknął oczy, widział i czuł tylko jego.

To było jak choroba.

Setki Asgardzkich dziewcząt. I żadna, nigdy, nie zapadła mu w pamięć na dłużej.

A już na pewno żadna nie spędzała mu snu z powiek.

A przecież, ostatecznie, między nim a Tonym nie doszło do niczego konkretnego. Może w tym tkwił problem?

Nie do końca świadom swoich czynów, powoli wsunął dłoń pod kołdrę, marząc o dotyku Starka.

Tak...

Zamknął oczy, dobrze wiedząc, co zobaczy pod powiekami.

Ale to było takie... niesatysfakcjonujące.

Poza tym, Loki był dość rozpuszczonym bogiem, przekonanym, że wszystko mu się należy.

No i zawsze brał to, co chciał.

Takim oto sposobem, znalazł się w Stark Tower, czekając na Tonyego, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się swojej dłoni.

A gdy drzwi windy rozsunęły się, wiedział, że zaczyna się zabawa.

XXX

Czuł, jak grunt osuwa się spod jego stóp, a cała pewność siebie udała się w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. I było to bardzo daleko, od Stark Tower. W podbrzuszu czuł dziwny ucisk, a to wszystko dlatego, że Loki zbliżał się do niego powoli, z grzechem wymalowanym na lubieżnych ustach.

- Jarvis, proszę zamknąć blok i nie łączyć żadnych rozmów – To nie było to, co powinien powiedzieć. Przede wszystkim, miał skierować słowa do tego niemożliwego boga, stojącego już tuż przed nim. I powinien rzucić coś dowcipnego, w najgorszym razie ironicznego, coś, co rozluźniłoby atmosferę. A on po prostu kazał odciąć swój warsztat od reszty świata. O niczym więcej nie zdążył nawet pomyśleć, bo Loki, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, nagle, złapał go za kark i przysunął do siebie, mocno wpijając się w jego usta.

Gdyby pokusić się o wzniosłą metaforę, było to jak ulewny deszcz po długich dniach suszy.

Nic się nie zmieniło od ich ostatniego pocałunku, nadal technikę miał fatalną.

Ale kto by się tym przejmował, gdy dotyk jego warg wywoływał rozkoszne dreszcze, a ucisk w podbrzuszu tylko się nasilał?

Loki delikatnie gładził kark mężczyzny, podczas gdy jego język powoli obrysowywał kształt ust.

Zarost Starka przyjemnie drażnił skórę boga.

I żaden z nich nie rozumiał do końca, czemu nagle Tony niemal odskoczył od Asgardczyka, cofając się o kilka kroków. Loki patrzył wprost na niego, oczami o poszerzonych z podniecenia źrenicach.

Kilka kroków, nie więcej, bo coś go zatrzymało. Stanowczo nie była to ściana.

Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył, że plecami opiera się o... Lokiego.

Potem szybkie spojrzenie przed siebie, prosto w perwersyjnie uśmiechniętą twarz boga.

„Cholerny magik" - zdołał tylko pomyśleć, zanim Loki ponownie złapał go jedną ręką za kark, a drugą w pasie. Poczuł, że za nim nie ma już nic, znaczy, fantom się rozpłynął.

Logiczne, co innego pochłaniało całą uwagę psotnika.

Tym razem, Tony wykazał się inicjatywą, łapiąc mocno za włosy wyższego mężczyznę, odchylając jego głowę w tył, zmuszając do przerwania pocałunku. Bóg westchnął, czując szorstkość zarostu, połączoną z miękkością wilgotnego języka, na swojej szyi. Zaśmiał się krótko, a gdy Stark puścił jego włosy, przyparł do niego całym ciałem i wyszeptał do ucha:

- Nie będę ukrywał, że się stęskniłem... - Po czym przygryzł płatek ucha milionera. Ten, nie pozostawał mu dłużny, wsuwając dłonie pod ubranie boga, na przemian gładząc i drapiąc plecy Lokiego. Zamarł jednak, czując smukłą, chłodną dłoń na swoim podbrzuszu.

- Co... - nie dokończył, zachłanne wargi skutecznie go zakneblowały. Język Lokiego niemal brutalnie pieścił jego usta. A dłoń powoli sunęła dalej, w dół...

„Boże..." - Są chwile, w których nawet najbardziej zatwardziali ateiści, wzywają imię najwyższego.

Dla Starka ta chwila nadeszła, gdy niebywale sprawna dłoń, doprowadzała go na krawędź obłędu.

- Dotknij... - Na wpół wyszeptał, na wpół wyjęczał Loki, na kilka sekund przerywając pocałunek. Tony dobrze wiedział, o co mu chodzi i nawet przez chwilę to rozważał, ale dłoń psotnika skutecznie blokowała procesy myślowe.

Miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwariuje.

Stark wyciągnął obie dłonie spod koszulki Asgardczyka i podczas, gdy jedną na powrót wplótł w jego włosy, drugą powiódł w dół, przez cienki materiał dotykając nabrzmiałości w kroczu Lokiego.

Dość.

Gwałtownie odepchnął mężczyznę od siebie, pozbywając się tym samym źródła przyjemności. Ale bóg wiedział, że to wcale nie zwiastuje końca...

W pomieszczeniu słychać było tylko ich ciężkie oddechy, gdy miliarder powoli ściągnął z siebie koszulkę, następnie powtórzył ten sam proces z ubraniem boga. A potem popchnął go na stojącą nieopodal sofę.

Usiadł obok i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek zachętę, rozpiął spodnie Asgardczyka.

Ręka Lokiego wróciła do przerwanej czynności.

Ich wolne dłonie pieściły rozpalone ciała...

A wszystko to dążyło do nieuniknionego końca.

Dobrze, że Jarvis zablokował łączność.

Francuzi nazywają to „la petite mort"

XXX

- Matko Boska, Tony, w coś ty się wpakował. - Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał Banner, podziwiając czerwone ślady paznokci na plecach przyjaciela, gdy parę dni później przebierali się po wspólnym joggingu.

- Trudno powiedzieć, Bruce - burknął wymijająco, nie patrząc na doktora. I co on miał zrobić z taką odpowiedzią?

- Stark, słowo daję, ja jestem tolerancyjny. A do tego chyba dość inteligentny. Ale tym razem musisz mi powiedzieć, co ja mam o tym myśleć! - Zażądał zdecydowanie.

- To twoja wina.

- Jak to: moja? - Teraz to już uszom nie wierzył.

- Tak to. Nie trzeba było mnie wtedy do niego zawozić. – Oparł Tony, jak gdyby nigdy nic, zgarniając swoje rzeczy do torby.

- Próbujesz mi wmówić, że te ślady, to od tamtego wieczoru?

- Co, te? Nie, te są z wczoraj. – I jeszcze się bezczelnie uśmiechnął, kierując w stronę wyjścia. Bruce szybko go dogonił.

- I co teraz, jesteście parą?

- Nie nazwał bym tak tego...

- Więc co, tak tylko się pieprzycie?

- Można tak powiedzieć. – Doktor Banner zrozumiał, że musi mieć naprawdę niewyczerpane pokłady tolerancji i cierpliwość.


	8. Sex on fire

Beta nietomna, więc za błędy przepraszamy.

Dedykacja speszjalowa, da Gosi :*

XXX

Stanowczo, nienawidził tego.

Był to jednak ten szczególny rodzaj nienawiści, połączony z bezbrzeżnym uwielbieniem dla błądzących po jego ciele, dłoni.

Niemal każdy ich stosunek był nierozstrzygniętą walką o dominację. Chęć panowania nad partnerem potęgowała pożądanie, zamieniając łóżko, podłogę i każdą inną powierzchnie, na jakiej się znajdowali, w arenę walk.

Loki oszukiwał, to było oczywiste, taką miał naturę. Tylko, że czasem Stark, zbyt zajęty nakłanianiem go do uległości, zapominał o tym. A czarownik, jakby tylko na to czekał, zauważając, co też nie zawsze było łatwe, słabość Tonyego, bezlitośnie ją wykorzystywał. Wszelkie chwyty były dozwolone.

I czasem, zupełnie tak, jak teraz, zdarzało się, że uwielbiający panować nad wszystkim miliarder, stawał się zupełnie bezbronny, przywiązany do własnego łóżka, bo nie zauważył delikatnego ruchu dłoni boga. Był całkiem zdany na łaskę psotnika.

- Boże... - Wyjęczał, wyginając ciało w łuk na tyle, na ile pozwalały mu więzy.

- Wystarczy Loki – powiedział z uśmiechem Asgardczyk, prostując się znad jego krocza. Smukła, chłodna dłoń natychmiast zastąpiła usta. Siedział na łóżku, z zadowoleniem obserwując, jak jego ruchy wykrzywiają twarz Starka w grymas rozkoszy. W takim samym stopniu go to bawiło, co podniecało. Na tyle, że pomału zamierzał kończyć tą zabawę.

Położył się na kochanku, delikatnie przyciskając do niego biodra. Przyssał się do szyi kochanka, dodając kolejny ślad, przez który playboy będzie musiał chodzić w garniturach, zapiętych tak wysoko jak się da, czego szczerze nie znosił.

Na czole Starka perlił się pot. Loki scałował słoną kroplę, potem przywarł do lekko rozchylonych ust. Ponieważ była to niemal jedyna aktywność, jaką mógł podjąć związany Tony, oddał pocałunek zachłannie, a jego język natychmiast wtargnął poza barierę warg Psotnika. Ten jęknął cicho, nie rozłączając ich ust. W końcu powoli odsunął głowę. Podparł się na ramieniu, wpatrując się w oczy Starka. Obaj oddychali ciężko.

- Rozwiąż mnie – wychrypiał, znajdując się na granicy wytrzymałości. I wiedział, że nie on jeden. Bóg nie zareagował, przesuwał tylko palcem po wargach kochanka, wciąż wilgotnych od jego śliny. Tony szybko pochwycił palec w zęby, przygryzając go lekko. Loki pokazał w uśmiechu swoje idealnie białe zęby i westchnął. Zbliżył głowę do ucha miliardera i wyszeptał niskim głosem.

- Tylko dlatego, że tak cholernie lubię cię czuć. Nie myśl sobie, że wygrałeś. - Nagle Tony poczuł, że nic już go nie krępuje, więzy zniknęły tak niezauważalnie, jak się pojawiły. Nie czekając na nic więcej, chwycił uwolnioną dłonią kark boga, jednocześnie gwałtownie i stanowczo kładąc go na plecach i przygniatając swoim ciałem.

Najpierw, w ramach słodkiego rewanżu, przesuwał językiem po ustach Lokiego, nie pozwalając jednak bogu go złapać. Potem zszedł niżej, na szyję i dalej, aż do linii obojczyków. Zdążył już się zorientować, jak bardzo wrażliwy jest Asgardczyk na pieszczoty w tym miejscu. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, usłyszał, jak powoli i ciężko wypuszcza powietrze, starając się powstrzymać jęk. Dłonie Starka leniwie sunęły wzdłuż ciała kochanka, który swoje palce mocno wplótł we włosy Tonego.

- Anthony... - Wyszeptał z trudem – Czy mógłbyś być tak miły i...

- Nie – przerwał mu zdecydowanie, z nieukrywaną satysfakcją. Przesunął się znów w górę, by ich twarze znalazły się przy sobie – Nie mam zamiaru być dla ciebie miły, psotniku... - Loki nic nie odpowiedział, za to Tony mógł podziwiać zagryzioną niemal do krwi wargę, gdy ostrożnie docisnął kolano do krocza boga.

Czy ktokolwiek, kto powiedział, że „Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów", mógł mieć na myśli coś takiego?

- Tony... - Wyszeptał. Miliarder westchnął.

- Nie ruszaj się. - Przesunął ustami wzdłuż żuchwy Asgardczyka. A potem zsunął się niżej, ledwie muskając rozpalone ciało kochanka, czując jak drży. Długie, szczupłe palce boga zaciskały się na prześcieradła.

Pojedynczy, urwany krzyk wyrwał się z jego gardła, gdy usta Starka pieściły go w najbardziej wymyślny, nieznośny sposób. Zacisnął zęby na szczupłej dłoni, starając się opanować.

- Miałeś się nie ruszać. - W głosie Starka słychać było triumf. Jednak ta zabawa przestała go zadowalać, więc powoli zszedł z Asgardczyka, pozwalając mu zmienić pozycję, tak, że leżał teraz na brzuchu. Tony przez chwilę patrzył na jego plecy, które przedstawiały sobą równie przyjemny widok, co cały Loki. Blada skóra opinała się na delikatnych mięśniach, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa biegło płytkie wgłębienie, po którym przejechał teraz palcem.

Położył się na nim, powoli zagłębiając się w to piękne ciało.

Bóg syknął, a mięśnie jego pleców napięły się.

To bolało, nie tak bardzo, jak na początku, ale bolało i tak już miało chyba zostać. Było w tym bólu coś, czego potrzebował i czego pragnął.

Nigdy nie podejrzewał się o skłonności masochistyczne.

Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, łapiąc się dłonią o wezgłowie łóżka, uniósł głowę do góry, podpierając się na łokciu, obrócił do tyłu, tak bardzo, jak tylko było to możliwe. Przyciągnął do siebie Tonyego i pocałował głęboko, jęcząc w jego usta.

Potyczka, jak każda inna, pozostała nierozstrzygnięta.

A gdy Psotnik zasnął i Stark mógł do woli podziwiać jego idealne rysy twarzy, zaczął zastanawiać się nad jednym.

„_Tak tylko się pieprzycie?"_

Coś mu się w tym stwierdzeniu nie zgadzało.

XXX

Niepozorny, to było słowo, najlepiej określające agenta Phila Coulsona. To, jak wiele robił i ważny był dla Tarczy, dało się odczuć dopiero w chwili, gdy o mały włos nie zginął. Wielu wtedy zrozumiało, jak często był im potrzebny.

Nicka Furyego uderzyło to, jak wiele robił za niego i jak bardzo życie staje się nieznośne, gdy ktoś odcina ci rękę. Do tej pory, obecność i praca Phila, były dla niego czymś całkiem naturalnym, niemal jak wschody i zachody słońca. Aż nagle, okazało się, że dyrektor po prostu sobie bez niego nie poradzi. Och, oczywiście, prędzej czy później, musiałby, ale bardzo tego nie chciał. Phil, mimo iż podobno nie ma takich ludzi, był dla niego niezastąpiony.

Hill zrozumiała, że w pewnym sensie, był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Może dlatego, że jedynym. I nie był to ten rodzaj przyjaźni, określanej zbiorczym terminem „friendzone", ani taki, w którym dzwonisz od przyjaciela o trzeciej nad ranem, mówiąc, że będziesz za pięć minut z butelką wódki i lodami, bo facet cię rzucił i musisz się wygadać. To nie było to, przede wszystkim dlatego, że żadne z nich nie było tym typem człowieka. Coulson był jej przyjacielem, bo zawsze był tam, gdzie trzeba i kiedy trzeba. Był milczącym wsparciem i Hill wiedziała, że nawet gdyby zdecydowała się wpaść do niego w środku nocy z alkoholem i słodyczami, przyjąłby to. Zupełnie, jak rozkaz.

Avengersi widzieli, że gdyby nie on, to by prawdopodobnie, po prostu nie istnieli. I to było wszystko, co było dla nich najważniejsze i kazała tolerować agenta, pojawiającego się w ich życiu w najmniej odpowiednim czy spodziewanym momencie. Miał wyczucie, nie ma co.

Zupełnie, jak w tej chwili.

Coulson miał niepozorny wygląd. Oczywiście, był bardzo inteligentny, jednak w ten dyskretny sposób, schowany pod pokerową twarzą, maską spokoju i obojętności.

Czasem ludzie zapominali, jak długo pracował dla wielkiej organizacji o wyraźnym odchylniu szpiegowskim.

Nigdy nie popisywał się bystrością umysłu. To, że Phil coś wie i co wie, uderzało zainteresowanego nagle. Nie wcześniej jednak, niż on sam zdecydował.

O tak, potrafił być przebiegły, na tym też polegała jego praca.

I chociaż pod każdym względem, daleko mu było do Bonda, według Tarczy, agent zero zero siedem, mógł mu polerować buty.

Phil Coulson, ze swoją najlepszą, zobojętniałą miną stał w biurze Tonyego w Stark Tower, starając się posklejać fakty.

Jarvis nie chciał go wpuścić, najpierw twierdząc, że szef jest zajęty, potem, że chory a na końcu, że nieobecny. Ale agent znał te sztuczki, nie raz i nie dwa musiał omijać zabezpieczenia ekscentrycznego avengera. Nigdy nie przysparzało mu to problemów. Pojechał windą wprost na poziom prywatny, gdyż tam spodziewał się zastać gospodarza.

Dość jasne stało się dla niego, czemu tym razem Stark nie życzył sobie niczyich odwiedzin, gdy dopadł go zaraz przy wejściu, na wpół nagi, z jednoznacznymi, ciemno- czerwonymi śladami na szyi.

Philowi nawet zrobiło się głupio, że tak wtargnął w najwyraźniej bardzo prywatne spotkanie, ale cóż, służba nie drużba. Oczywiście, zgodził się chwilę zaczekać w biurze.

Jeszcze zanim winda zjechała piętro niżej, przyszło mu do głowy, że w przedpokoju stały wyłącznie męskie buty.

A przecież, nie mógł się z nią minąć. W takim układzie, Tony nie zerkałby tak nerwowo w stronę drzwi sypialni.

Nie pogodził się z Pepper, a przynajmniej, to nie była ona. Doskonale znał miejsce pobytu panny Potts.

Z czystego zboczenia zawodowego, zaczął bardzo intensywnie rozmyślać nad możliwym rozwiązaniem tej zagadki.

Rozdarty gdzieś pomiędzy swoimi szpiegowskimi nawykami, a niechęcią, do wchodzenia z butami w cudzą intymność, starał się skupić uwagę na czymś innym. W końcu stanęło na małej, biurowej zabaweczce typu kuleczki. O dziwo, zajęło go to do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział sam, ile czekał nim usłyszał drzwi windy, otwierające się na piętrze i po chwili, do środka wszedł gospodarz.

- Przepraszam, że niepokoje – powiedział ze swoim zwyczajnym, uprzejmym, aczkolwiek służbowym, uśmiechem.

Byle szybko, domyślam się, że to Tarcza, w twojej osobie, postanowiła mi poprzeszkadzać? - Phil skinął głową. Poirytowany Stark to jeszcze trudniejszy rozmówca, niż zazwyczaj. Czyli wszystko, czego trzeba, aby chcieć znaleźć się jak najdalej.

XXX

Emily szczerze gardziła swoją pracą w brukowcu, to prawda, ale jednocześnie, była bardzo dobrą dziennikarką.

Chociaż Steve uważał, że minęła się z powołaniem i powinna zostać paparazzi.

Zawsze tak mówił, gdy widział swoją dziewczynę, segregującą miliony zdjęć znajomych po wszelkich spotkaniach, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem kompromitujących ujęć.

Najchętniej jego.

Tak czy siak, miała w sobie smykałkę do afer i typową, dziennikarską dociekliwość.

Ale to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego umówiła się na kawę z Virginią.

To znaczy... praca, obowiązek, oczywiście, po to oficjalnie się spotkały. Jeszcze na przyjęciu zaręczynowym Clinta i Tashy ubłagała ją, żeby się zgodziła spotkać z nią w sprawie wywiadu. Oficjalna prezes Stark Industries, prawa ręka Tonyego Starka... naczelny padnie na zawał na miejscu, jak zobaczy taki materiał.

Tak to była zawodowa strona spotkania.

Ale dociekliwość Emily nie ograniczała się do takich spraw. O wiele bardziej interesowało ją życie prywatne tej dwójki, zwłaszcza od kiedy świat obiegła informacja o ich zerwaniu. Oczywiście, o tym nie zamierza pisać, to było tylko dla jej informacji. Aż tak wredna nie była.

Tylko z natury, ciekawska.

Wszelkie sprawy zawodowe załatwiły podczas kawy w znajdującej się na uboczu, cichej kawiarni. Potem zaś, dziennikarce udało się zaprosić rozmówczynie do siebie, na lampkę wybornego wina, które przywiozła jakiś czas temu z Portugalii.

Potts nie miała ostatnio ochoty przebywać w Stak Tower dłużej, niż to było konieczne. Było coś dziwnego w atmosferze tam panującej, nawet Jarvis wydawał się być jakiś inny, chociaż to przecież tylko komputer. Tak więc, zaproszenie chętnie przyjęła. Emily nie była męczącym towarzystwem, jak się rozgadała, wystarczało jej, że ktoś udaje, że słucha.

Takie przynajmniej wywierała wrażenie, w rzeczywistości, jeśli chciała, jeśli trafiła na trop afery, potrafiła ze skinienia głową wyczytać więcej, niż Phil Coulson z męskich butów na wycieraczce Starka.

I umiała być przebiegła, żeby nie powiedzieć, podstępna.

Mając przed oczyma pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Stevea, dolała do wina troszkę swojskiej nalewki.

Przyszedł czas na babskie rozmowy.

XXX

Emily była podstępna, dociekliwa, dążąca do celu z niewiarygodną zawziętością, musiało się jej tylko chcieć. Potrafiła wyciągać wnioski, chociaż często posuwała się do nadinterpretacji.

Phil miał doświadczenie jako agent i szpieg, umiał łączyć fakty i zauważać szczegóły, wiedział więcej, niż wielu ludzi mogło sobie życzyć.

Gdyby tylko ta dwójka wpadła na to, by połączyć siły i złożyć do kupy to co widział Phil w Stark Tower, z tym, co udało się wydusić Emily od Pepper, o pewnym nieszczęśliwym poranku...

Ton miałby pewne kłopoty.

XXX

Tasha siedziała na krawędzi wanny, z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. Nieruchome oczy wbiła w podłużny, biały kawałek plastiku, a dokładnie, w dwie czerwone kreski, które dopiero co pojawiły się w małym okienku.

Dwie głupie, delikatne kreseczki zmieniające życie w parę sekund.

Nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, poza tą najoczywistszą oczywistością, że jest w ciąży.

Ostatnio i tak robiła mnóstwo rzeczy, które nie były w jej stylu. Takie jak zamieszkanie z mężczyzną, zaręczenie się, szukanie sukni ślubnej...

Posiadanie dziecka jednak, było daleko poza wszelką klasyfikacją.

Nawet nie wiedziała, czy się cieszy. Powinna?

Jezu, dziecko. Jej i Clinta.

Malutkie, kompletnie bezbronne niemowlę dwójki płatnych morderców, którymi, w jakie słowa by to nie ubierać, byli.

Urocze. Jak to w ogóle można połączyć?

Tacy ludzie, jak oni, nie mieli dzieci. Nie powinni ich mieć.

Jak oni je wychowają?

Ona sama nigdy nawet nie chciała dziecka, a on?

Boże.

Pewnie, nie była to żadna tragedia. Ale przerażało ją to tak bardzo, że marzyła o ponownej inwazji z kosmosu, walce z nieznanymi istotami, nadprzyrodzonymi mocami, wyższą technologią... Byle tylko kreski zniknęły.

Natasha już dawno nie była tak wystraszona. Nie sądziła, że potrafi jeszcze tak bardzo się bać.

- Nat, w porządku? - Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i zaniepokojony głos Clinta. Cholera, przecież musi mu powiedzieć. Wstała z wanny i mechanicznie otworzyła drzwi, niemal uderzając nimi narzeczonego, który zdarzył się odsunąć w ostatniej chwili.

- Nie wiem, sam oceń. Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała szybko, podając mu nieszczęsną plastikową pałeczkę, z wymalowanym na niej wyrokiem.

_„__Jeśli miałam taką samą minę jak on, musiałam wyglądać idiotycznie"_ pomyślała, obserwując reakcję Bartona. Powoli lekko drżącą ręką, chwycił test, jakby nie dowierzał w jego istnienie. Zmarszczył czoło.

- To chyba dobrze, co? - W końcu wykrztusił, gdy cisza między nimi trwałą już parę minut.

- Dobrze? - Powtórzyła, razem z nim patrząc na test. Poczuła w pasie jego silną dłoń.

- Pewnie, że dobrze. Cieszę się. Ty nie?

- Sama nie wiem, co powinnam myśleć. To stało się tak nagle... - Clint z uśmiechem pocałował ją w czoło.

- No, nie mów, że tak nagle, bo to brzmi, jakbyś podważała moje możliwości. - Teraz i Tasha parsknęła śmiechem.

- No cóż, jedno jest pewne. Będzie miało niesamowitych wujków i ciocie – powiedziała, mając na myśli całą wesołą zgraję z Tarczy. Barton zamknął ją w swoich ramionach.

- Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia. - Natasha spojrzała na niego pytająco.

- Wolisz iść do ślubu z brzuchem czy z dzieckiem na ręku? - Żartobliwie uderzyła go w głowę. W pewien przerażający sposób, była szczęśliwa.

XXX

- Czego chciał ten agencina? I czemu właściwie, on jeszcze żyje? - Wymamrotał Loki, z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce. Tony zamknął za sobą drzwi do sypialni, patrząc na kształt rysujący się pod kołdrą.

- Nie śpisz? - Zapytał, chociaż nie było to najinteligentniejsze pytanie w jego życiu. Bóg lekko uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

- Skądże, śpię. Gadam do ciebie przez sen. - Stark tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i zrzucając z siebie wygniecioną koszulkę, położył obok na łóżku. Zsunął z ramion Asgardczyka kołdrę, odsłaniając jego plecy. Tony przysunął się bliżej, odgarnął ręką włosy z karku kochanka, całował dokładnie tam, gdzie kończyła się linia włosów. Jednocześnie gładził jego barki dłonią, stopniowo zwiększając intensywność pieszczoty, aż jego paznokcie zaczęły zostawiać czerwone ślady na bladej skórze.

Loki zamruczał z przyjemności, osuwając się z powrotem na poduszki.

- Dobrze, tym razem daruję mu życie... - wymamrotał, rozkoszując się oscylującym na granicy bólu, doznaniem. Miliarder uniósł kącik ust.


	9. What is love?

Rozdział z dedykacją dla Cambrige

XXX

Nienawidziła tej miłości, ale nic nie mogła na nią poradzić.

Jedna z tych przypadłości, których nie da się wyleczyć, chyba, że zabijając przyczynę.

Mogła tylko łagodzić objawy.

Postanowiła więc popaść w pracoholizm, w końcu, warunki miała ku temu jak marzenie.

Po zerwaniu z Anthonym Starkiem, Virginia Potts rzuciła się w wir pracy, o czym nie wspomniała żadna gazeta i nikt niczego nawet nie zauważył.

Bo zawsze była obowiązkowa i zawsze trwała na posterunku, po stronie Starka, broniąc jego interesów.

Ale teraz było inaczej. Dawniej robiła to dla niego, z poczucia obowiązku, psiego przywiązania i głupiej miłości. Teraz zostało tylko poczucie obowiązku i beznadziejna próba ucieczki w pracę. I, o czym za wszelką cenę chciała zapomnieć, cholerna miłość.

I wszystko to bez jakiegokolwiek efektu.

Bo i jakie miała szanse, gdy pośród potoku słów, na niemal każdym dokumencie, wyławiała jego imię?

Pepper przeżyła rozstanie z Tonym o wiele bardziej, niż była gotowa to przyznać.

Jednakże, na pytanie, czy wróciłaby do niego, czy dałaby jeszcze jedną szansę, z całą stanowczością i czystym sumieniem, odpowiadała: nie.

Nie chodziło o zdradę jako taką. Właściwie, wcale o to nie chodziło. Coś po prostu między nimi runęło. I dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę, nigdy nie istniało...

Że tylko to sobie roiła. Że tak naprawdę, jedyne co straciła, to cudowny seks i błędne poczucie, że Tony należy do niej.

To wszystko.

I było tylko jej winą.

Nie chciała się nad sobą użalać, nie znosiła czegoś takiego. Ale miała złamane serce i nie bardzo wiedziała, co z tym zrobić.

Oczywiście, najprostsze rozwiązanie, przeszło jej przez myśl. Znaleźć sobie kogoś. Zwalczyć ogień ogniem.

Szybko stwierdziła, że nie ma na to ani czasu ani ochoty.

Miała nadzieję, że wszystko po prostu się skończy. Wszystko kiedyś się kończy. Wszystko.

Ostrożnie osuszyła rogiem serwetki niewielką krople na dokumencie, która spadła z jej oka.

_Przestań się mazać_ – skarciła samą siebie, odbierając komórkę.

- Co jest Tony? - Zapytała, starając się, by jej głos brzmiał spokojnie i absolutnie nie zdradzał jej podłego nastroju.

- Pepper, możesz przyjść na chwilę do mojego warsztatu? Tylko szybko. - Z westchnieniem złożyła ostatni podpis na papierze, odłożyła go na stos spraw załatwionych, a idąc w stronę windy pochwyciła swoje spojrzenie w lustrze.

Zmęczone oczy sześćdziesięciolatki. Nic nowego.

XXX

Oczywiście, mogła, a nawet powinna, coś zauważyć. Tony nie był sobą, zachowywał się dziwnie i z całą pewnością, coś ukrywał. A ona ciągle była przy nim, pilnowała, czy nie wysadzi się w powietrze, albo nie zapije na śmierć.

Tak, zdarzały mu się kryzysy.

Ale teraz nie wyglądał na załamanego czy chociaż smutnego. Wydawał się być... szczęśliwy.

Szczęściem, którego ona nie potrafiła dzielić.

Może była gdzieś w niej ta świadomość, że chodzi o kogoś nowego. Kobietę, która zastąpiła ją u boku Starka.

Ale to nie była jej sprawa, a i drążenie tematu mogło być zbyt bolesne.

Poza tym, chyba by wiedziała? A może nie?

W końcu, na swój sposób, wciąż mu na niej zależało, może nie chciał jej ranić? Dlatego nic nie mówił, nie pokazywał się z nią publicznie?

Wciąż miała nieograniczony dostęp do całego Stark Tower, wciąż zwalał na nią wszystkie obowiązki, od których tylko mógł się wywinąć.

Doskonale wiedząc, kiedy nie ma jej w wieżowcu, albo jest zbyt zajęta, by go nachodzić.

Czasem zapraszał ją na drinka. I towarzyszyła mu w galach.

Jak to wszystko cholernie dobrze wyglądało z zewnątrz.

Bo oboje, zarówno Tony i Virginia, potrafili świetnie kłamać.

Gdyby tylko mógł przestać ją dotykać. Nie łapać w pasie, gdy pozowali do zdjęcia, albo gdy przepuszczał ją w drzwiach. Nie podawać ręki, by pomóc wysiąść z auta. Nie dotykać policzka, w geście zwykłej, przyjaznej troski, gdy była wykończona, a on wiedział, że to z jego winy.

Dlatego też przymusowy wyjazd na miesiąc do Europy, w interesach oczywiście, był dla niej wybawieniem.

Dla Tonyego też.

Sprawy zaczęły robić się... trudne.

XXX

Lubił koty. Tego, który właśnie siedział na jego kolanach, dostał od Stevea. A właściwie od Emily, czującej potrzebę ratowania każdej nieszczęśliwej kulki futra na tym świecie. Bruce nazwał go Ernest i karmił stanowczo zbyt dobrze, o czym świadczył ciężar zwierzaka, który powoli robił się uciążliwy. Jednak miło było posiedzieć na ganku z taką cichą istotką. No, może czasem Erni mruczał, ale to przecież takie uspokajające...

Niestety, jego ludzcy przyjaciele nie byli tak relaksująco niemi...

Wibracje komórki wyrwały go z półsnu. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i dziwne przeczucie kazało mu odrzucić połączenie przychodzące od Tonyego Starka.

Ale telefon zadzwonił znowu.

Wziął głęboki oddech, świadomy, że nerwy nie służą ani jemu, ani jego otoczeniu, odebrał.

- Bruce Banner z tej strony – powiedział zamykając na powrót oczy. Ernest bawił się guzkiem od jego koszuli.

- Wiem do kogo dzwonie doktorku - Stark mówił starannie beztroskim tonem, świadczącym dobitnie o tym, że ma problem. Znowu.

- Co się stało? - Zapytał wprost Bruce

- Skąd wiesz, że coś się stało?

- Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili, Stark. Nie jestem idiotą. I nie podoba mi się to, że ostatnio odzywasz się do mnie tylko, kiedy chcesz się komuś pożalić.

- Banner, tylko się nie denerwuj.

- Nie denerwuję się Tony. Jestem spokojny jak te nenufary na tafli jeziora. - Zapadła cisza.

- To mogę wpaść? - W końcu odezwał się miliarder. Banner sam do siebie wywrócił oczami.

- Dobra Stark, ale najpierw ty wysłuchasz moich wyrzutów.

- Jasne stary, możesz się wypłakać w moje ramię.

- To kiedy będziesz? - Znów zapadła dziwna cisza.

- Tak właściwie, to stoję pod twoją bramą... - Bruce pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Podniósł jedną ręką Ernesta i popatrzył w nieco oburzone oczy kotka.

- Ty się lepiej schowaj Ernie. - Postawił kota na ziemi i poszedł otworzyć bramę przed czerwonym Audi.

XXX

Drinki były mocne. Obaj tego potrzebowali. Ernest siedział na balustradzie ganku, w cieniu pnącza, patrząc na swojego pana i jego przyjaciela, z jednej strony z zaciekawieniem, z drugiej, jak na idiotów. Banner nawet myślał, że jego kot, po prostu już ma taki wyraz pyska.

- A teraz posłuchaj, Stark – zaczął Bruce, gdy przyjaciel milczał, zgodnie z obietnicą czekając na spodziewany ochrzan. W sumie, doktor miał rację i należało mu się. - Wiem, że przyjaźń do czegoś zobowiązuje, chciałbym tylko, żebyś czasem poczuł się do bycia tą drugą stroną. Rozumiesz? - miliarder skinął głową, dolewając coli do drinków, które był praktycznie zabawioną na brązowo wódką. - Też mam swoje życie i swoje problemy, a także, co może wydać ci się dziwne, swoje uczucia. - Bruce Banner nie należał do ludzi rozgadanych czy wywnętrzających się. Wódka owszem. - Mógłbyś więc czasem wziąć pod uwagę, jak ja się czuję, gdy żalisz mi się na swoje życie uczuciowo- erotyczne, wiedząc, że ja takowego nie posiadam i posiadać nie mogę. - Zakończył biorąc potężny łyk drinka. Stark, który do tej pory słuchał uważnie, niepewnie spuścił wzrok. Nic nie mówił. Doktor zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ułatwił mu powiedzenia tego, z czym tu przyszedł. A to samo w sobie, łatwe być nie mogło. Tony oparł się ciężko na krześle i spojrzał w bok, gdzieś w dal.

- Dobra, to powiesz mi, co się stało? - Podjął w końcu Bruce.

- Zakochałem się – wypalił prosto z mostu Stark. Banner jednym haustem opróżnił swoją szklankę.

- Niech zgadnę...

- W Lokim – Miliarder nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. I nadal nie patrzył na przyjaciela.

I co niby Bruce ma mu powiedzieć?

- Jesteś pewny? - Tony spojrzał na niego spod byka, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Banner sobie nie żartuje. Doktor przyznał, że to było głupie. - I co teraz? Co chcesz zrobić? - W głowie mu się kręciło i czuł, że jego zdolność koncentracji spada. Trudno. Na trzeźwo żaden z nich przez to nie przejdzie.

- Nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet, czy da się z tym coś zrobić... - Stark wsparł czoło na dłoniach, chowając twarz. Spokojniejsza strona Hulka miała niejasne wrażenie Deja vu.

- Powiedz mi Stark, co właściwie jest między wami? - Tony odsunął dłonie od twarzy i spojrzał w górę, próbując sam sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Siedzieli, pili i głównie milczeli, aż do rana. Dwójka prawdopodobnie największych geniuszy na świecie, nie znalazła odpowiedzi na żadne pytanie.

Doszli tylko do wniosku, że emocjonalnie są dość tępi.

XXX

Loki siedział na swoim łóżku, usiłując czytać książkę i nie zwracać uwagi na odgłosy kłótni, dochodzące z kuchni. To nie było proste zadanie. Właśnie zabrzęczały rzucone z impetem talerze.

Nie wcinał się, bo niby go to nie interesowało. Ale z drugiej strony, bardzo był ciekaw, jak jego brat zdołał do tego stopnia wyprowadzić z równowagi, tak spokojną przecież na co dzień, Jane. Thora też było słychać, miał donośny głos, chociaż, oczywiście, był zbyt grzeczny, by podnieść głos na kobietę.

Nie miał pojęcia o co poszło, ale trwało już prawie godzinę. I irytowało coraz bardziej, bo kompletnie nie dawało się skupić na treści lektury.

Aż w końcu, wszystko ucichło i po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi pokoju. Loki poprawił na szyi szalik, zasłaniający dość jednoznaczne ślady pozostawione tam przez Tonyego.

- Proszę – powiedział, zaznaczając palcem gdzie skończył czytać. Do pokoju jak burza, co było odpowiednim porównaniem, wpadł jego brat.

Loki, wracamy do domu! - Krzyknął. Młodszy brat nic nie odpowiedział. Pomyślał tylko:

_Nie ma mowy._


	10. Między bólem a przyjemnością

Miałam pewne wątpliwości, ale niech tam: Dedykacja dla Oldzi! Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji oczka!

XXX

Wielu odkryć w swoim życiu, Tony Stark, dokonał zupełnym przypadkiem. Nie były to rzeczy zbyt ważne dla jego kariery, czy świata, nie przyniosły mu sławy, ale dla jego życia prywatnego, były dość istotne.

Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy jako dziecko, buszował po pokoju, jak zwykle nieobecnego ojca i znalazł tam, zupełnym przypadkiem, gazety. Owe pisemka zawierały odpowiedzi na nurtujące go od pewnego czasu pytanie, na które nikt jakoś nie miał czasu, czy też ochoty, mu odpowiedzieć.

Anthony uświadomił się sam i to dość wcześnie.

Inne przypadkowe doświadczenia, jak to, że wódki nie przepija się piwem, a ostatniej prezerwatywy nie pożycza nawet najlepszemu kumplowi, również znacząco wpłynęły na młodego geniusza. Takie niespodzianki potrafią wiele człowieka nauczyć, niezależnie od IQ, niektóre rzeczy trzeba po prostu przeżyć, poznać, żeby zrozumieć.

Przypadkowe odkrycia w jego życiu można podzielić na te przyjemne i nie przyjemne. Sprawa z piwem i wódką, oraz wspaniałomyślnie pożyczoną prezerwatywą, należały do tych zdecydowanie mało przyjemnych.

Słodycz ust Lokiego, pożądanie, jakie był w stanie w nim rozbudzić, w końcu nawet to uczucie, z którym nie wiedział co zrobić, mógł stanowczo przyporządkować do odkryć przyjemnych.

Natomiast tego najnowszego, nie umiał w żaden sposób przyporządkować.

Tydzień po wyjeździe Potts do Europy, Anthony odkrył jej nieobecność. I jak to już bywało w jego życiu, przypadkiem.

- Pepper, mogłabyś to przefaksować do... - zamarł, gdy uniósł głowę znad pliku kartek, by odkryć zupełnie puste biuro, w którym Potts była niemal jak element wyposażenia. Mało tego, na jej biurku panował idealny, minimalistyczny porządek, jeśli nie licząc schludnego stosu papierów, piętrzącego się na środku. Wszystko to wskazywało, że Virginia raczej nie wyszła tylko na chwilę i nie wróci szybko.

Tony zmarszczył brwi i dokładając swoją część do papierowej góry, postanowił skonsultować się z jedyną... istotą ogarniającą wszystko, co działo się w królestwie Starka.

- Jarvis, wiesz co się dzieje z Pepper?

- Sir, panna Potts wyjechała w interesach do Europy. - Sam go projektował, więc wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale zdawało mu się, że słyszy wyrzut w głosie komputera.

- Kiedy? - Zapytał, ignorując wzrastające w nim poczucie winy.

- Tydzień temu, sir. Na miesiąc. - Teraz już nie było odwrotu. To, że nie wiedział o jakimś nudnym wyjeździe, było jeszcze do zrozumienia. Ale tego, że nieobecność Virginii umknęła jego uwadze przez bity tydzień, nie umiał wytłumaczyć nawet sobie samemu. Żadne ślepe zadurzenie nie usprawiedliwiało takiego zignorowania przyjaciółki, wspólniczki... Jego prawej ręki! Po raz kolejny, zawiódł. I po raz kolejny, czuł się z tym, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, źle. Westchnął, usiadł ciężko za biurkiem. Przesadził, tym razem, tak naprawdę.

- Jarvis, możesz mnie połączyć z panną Potts?

- Niestety, sir. Ma wyłączony telefon. - Tony rozparł się na skórzanym fotelu i omiótł spojrzeniem blat biurka. Zostawiła kilka prywatnych rzeczy. Ta wkurzająca, biurowa zabawka, teraz stała nieruchomo. Za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodził, zatrzymywał obracające się pręty, a ona zaraz potem ponownie wprawiała je w ruch. Tym razem, to on trącił ustrojstwo palcem, by ponownie zaczęły się kręcić. Obok, w eleganckim pudełku, leżało nieużywane pióro, które dał jej na ostatnie święta. Troszkę go to zasmuciło. Generalnie, miał wisielczy nastrój. Troszkę dalej stała potrójna ramka na zdjęcia, a w pierwszej, zdjęcie jej rodziców, których rozpoznał od razu, chociaż poznać osobiście, nie miał okazji. W środkowej znajdowała się grupowa fotografia najbliższych współpracowników Stark Industries. A na trzeciej... oni. Ona z wysoko upiętymi włosami, w fioletowej sukni, on w czarnym garniturze, wznoszący toast drinkiem w stronę fotografa. Tło dla zdjęcia stanowił jakiś bankiet, wydawało mu się nawet, że widzi w tle burzę rudych włosów Natashy.

Pamiętał tamten wieczór bardzo dobrze.

XXX

- Tony, nie pij już więcej. - Jak spod ziemi wyrosła przed nim Pepper. Uśmiechała się jak zwykle szeroko i uprzejmie, świadoma, że ludzie patrzą. Ale w jej oczach czaiła się groźba.

- Muszę, Pepp, dbam o image firmy – odparł, gestem dłoni zamawiając jeszcze jednego drinka.

- Od kiedy kreujemy się na anonimowych alkoholików?

- Jak na prezesa, jesteś bardzo niedoinformowana. Wyluzuj, Pepp.

- Uśmiech proszę! - Nagle, pojawił się przed nimi fotograf. Tony objął więc kobietę w pasie, mimowolnie czując, jak się spina pod jego dotykiem. Krótki błysk flesza prosto w oczy i ponownie zostali sami, na sali pełnej ludzi.

- Panno Potts, czy posiada pani chociaż jedną suknię z zakrytymi plecami – powiedział, a raczej wymruczał jej do ucha, powoli zabierając rękę. Nawet się nie speszyła. Zbyt dobrze go znała.

- Mój szef płaci mi stanowczo zbyt mało i na więcej materiału mnie nie stać – odparła gładko, przyjmując proponowanego jej przez Tony'ego drinka.

- Myślę, że można to załatwić inaczej. Suknie można na przykład skrócić. A jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, podobno sypianie z szefem daje najlepsze efekty. - Kolejne przypadkowe odkrycie. Przesadził.

- Bardzo zabawne, Tony – odparła z urażoną nutą w głosie i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia na taras. Złapał ją za rękę.

- Pepper, przepraszam.

- Nie gniewam się. Prawie.

- To może zatańczymy, na zgodę? Obiecuję, że wszystko odbędzie się zgodnie z twoimi surowymi zasadami przyzwoitości. - Potts zawahała się, myśląc sobie, cóż to niby za surowe zasady i gdzie tak naprawdę je ma. Ale skinęła głową, co raczej było niepotrzebne, Tony i tak już ciągnął ją na parkiet.

- Mam deja vu – stwierdziła nagle. Spojrzał na nią pytająco – Ja, ty, taniec i absurdalna suknia bez pleców. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Tak. Ty jak zawsze za bardzo wszystkim się przejmująca.

- Ktoś czasem musi. Ty nigdy tego nie robisz. - Przybliżył twarz do jej ucha i powiedział cicho:

- Nie umiesz żyć chwilą. A pamiętasz, co było potem?

- Pamiętam – Mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. A dłoń Tony'ego, wbrew obietnicy, powędrowała na jej nagie plecy. - Poszliśmy na balkon... - Oboje dobrze wiedzieli, gdzie to zmierzało.

- Co nam wtedy przerwało?

- Nie wiem... - Oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, czując, że dziś chyba jednak pójdzie za jego radą i przestanie być taka rozsądna. W końcu, czasem trzeba zrobić sobie wolne od odpowiedzialności.

- Chodź – wyszeptał, a ona dobrze zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Wymknęli się ukradkiem z firmowej imprezy, nic nie wiedząc o bacznie obserwującej ich agentce Romanoff, która zgrabnie ukryła ich zniknięcie. Pojechali do Stark Tower, a Virginia chichotała przez całą drogę jak nastolatka.

Tamtego wieczoru kochali się pierwszy raz.

XXX

Tony ocknął się w teraźniejszości z zamyślenia.

W sumie, to były dobre czasy. Kochana, cudowna Pepper. Czasami zastanawiał się, kim byłby bez niej i wolał szybko odsunąć od siebie nasuwające się wnioski.

I naprawdę, świetnie im było razem... Dobra, jemu było. Nie mógł dużej udawać, że nie wie, jak było to dla niej męczące.

Z drugiej strony, chyba mieli też całkiem niezłe momenty i nawet byli szczęśliwi.

Ale to było takie nic, w porównaniu z tym, co działo się między nim a Lokim. Coś jak granicząca z szaleństwem pasja i to uczucie, jak wyrwany z piersi reaktor i boleśnie wpijające się w serce odłamki pocisku.

To, co musiał nazwać nieszczęśliwą miłością.

Od tamtej pory, czuł się jeszcze gorzej z powodu Virginii.

Bagno. Wdepnął w uczuciowe bagno i nigdy się nie spodziewał, że życie może go jeszcze tak bardzo zaskoczyć.

XXX

Loki uważał się za uczuciową pustynię. I bardzo się z tego cieszył, niezależnie od tego, jaka była prawda. Tak czy inaczej, kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić.

Nie chciał wracać.

Emocje, czy zwykłe pożądanie, nie miał zamiaru odpuścić sobie Starka. A żeby do tego nie dopuścić, musiał pogodzić swojego głupiego brata z Jane. W pierwszej kolejności, musiał się dowiedzieć, o co poszło. Zdenerwowany Thor nie nadawał się do racjonalnej rozmowy. Nie, żeby z Jane było dużo łatwiej, ale jednak to z nią postanowił porozmawiać.

- Masz czas? - Dziewczyna niemal wypuściła z dłoni trzymany wazon, gdy niespodziewanie usłyszała za sobą głos byłego-niedoszłego-szwagra.

- No jasne, coś się stało? - Zapytała, wracając do ścierania kurzy.

- Ja chciałem o to zapytać. Czemu wczoraj tłukliście zastawę? - Usiadł na krześle, obserwując uważnie jej reakcje.

- To tylko drobna sprzeczka.

- Thor chce, byśmy wrócili do Asgardu.

- Trudno. - Irytowała Lokiego nie od dziś. Ale teraz musiał zachować spokój, mimo, iż kobieta najwyraźniej nie miała ochoty niczego mu powiedzieć.

- Trudno? Sądziłem, że bardziej ci zależy na moim głupim bracie. - Postanowił dać z siebie wszystko.

- Zależy, ale do tanga trzeba dwojga. - W końcu łaskawie na niego spojrzała. Wyraźnie była smutna.

- A nie ma?

- To skomplikowane. A poza tym, sądziłam, że nienawidzisz Ziemi i tylko czekasz na powrót? - Bóg czuł, że rozmowa zmierza w złym kierunku i zaraz z przesłuchującego, stanie się przesłuchiwanym.

- Przyzwyczaiłem się. No i, Thor bez ciebie jest nieznośny. - Wzruszył ramionami i, ku swojemu zadowoleniu, stwierdził, że dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. - Tak więc, dla mojej wygody, wolałbym, żebyście się pogodzili. Ja teraz wychodzę, pogadaj z tym idiotą, dobrze? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, chwycił płaszcz i wyszedł. Stwierdziwszy, że na ulicy nie ma żywej duszy, nie licząc starego kota, przeniósł się do jedynego miejsca, które tak naprawdę cokolwiek go w tym świecie obchodziło. Do Stark Tower.

XXX

Czuł się parszywie. I wciąż nie mógł dodzwonić się do Pepper. I skończyło się whisky. Wieczór zapowiadał się naprawdę beznadziejnie, dopóki do apartamentu, bez słowa, nie wparował Loki.

Stark zastanawiał się, czy Jarvis nie uznał za stosowne powiadomić go o gościu, czy po prostu, jak zwykle, został przez boga wykiwany. Na więcej przemyśleń nie miał czasu, gdyż na dzień dobry, został przygwożdżony do ściany.

Loki był dziś jakiś inny, wręcz brutalny. Jego tak rozkosznie delikatne wargi, niemal miażdżyły usta miliardera, chłodne dłonie zdawały się być bardziej zachłanne i niecierpliwe, niemal rozrywając koszulkę Starka. Uspokoiły się nieco dopiero, gdy dosięgły gorącej skóry.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że takie agresywny atak na jego osobę, mu się nie podobał. Bez jednego słowa, bez jednego czułego gestu. Czysta namiętność. Jakby nie kochali się od miesięcy, a nie, niespełna dwóch dni. Zresztą, tęsknoty w tym nie było, raczej niezrozumiała dla miliardera, złość.

Asgardczyk przerwał pocałunek, dysząc, czując oddech kochanka na szyi, chwycił dłonią jego kark. Uśmiechnął się.

- Należysz do mnie – powiedział, wyszeptał, prawie wyjęczał, głosem tak ociekającym seksem, że Tony poczuł, jak w jednej chwili jest gotowy na wszystko. - I dziś, Anthony, zrobię z tobą, co zechcę.

Na chwilę spojrzał w jego brązowe oczy, po czym wrócił do przerwanego pocałunku, nie dając szans na odpowiedź.

Zresztą, niewiele go ona obchodziła.

Żadnej gry, żadnych ustępstw. Dziś będzie dokładnie tak, jak chce Loki. Od dawna miał na to ochotę, a teraz, gdy być może lada dzień zostanie wyrwany z objęć kochanka, nie było na co dłużej czekać.

Bezpardonowo rozdarł koszulkę na ciele Starka, zdjął ją i rzucił w kąt.

- Co ci... - Zaczął Stark, gdy tylko jego usta zostały uwolnione. Nic sobie nie robił z tego, że psuje atmosferę.

Ani z metalicznego posmaku krwi w ustach, po tym niemal brutalnym pocałunku.

- Bądź cicho - rozkazał krótko Loki, zrzucając z siebie koszulę i kładąc szczupły palec na wargach Tony'ego. Drugą, wolną dłonią mocno chwycił go za włosy. - Klękaj – wyszeptał, przygryzając płatek ucha partnera. Dziś nie bawił się w delikatność. Nie tak znowu posłusznie, ale zdecydowanie ciągnięty w dół, miliarder opadł na kolana. Oddychał ciężko, bez słowa wpatrując się w wypukłość w spodniach boga. Zaraz jednak widok przesłoniły mu niemal białe palce, a gdy zostały zabrane, na jego oczach znalazła się opaska. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu i sam się dziwił, jak bardzo podoba mu się to, co się dzieje. Może dlatego, że chociaż nie było to zupełnie w jego stylu i zawsze miał się za osobowość dominującą, nie potrafił przeciwstawić się kochankowi. Powoli, przesunął dłońmi wzdłuż ud boga, docierając do wybrzuszenia.

- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, co masz robić? - Usłyszał nad sobą ochrypły szept.

Nie, nie musiał i Tony wiedział, że bóg nie jest w nastroju do drażnienia się. Posłusznie zrobił więc, co od niego oczekiwano.

Loki oparł się dłonią o ścianę. Czuł się cudownie. Nie tylko z powodu tego, co wyprawiały usta Starka. Był wreszcie sobą, tak bardzo, jak nie był od dawna. Czuł, jak w jego żyłach płynie adrenalina, wymieszana z pożądaniem i świadomością władzy, jaką miał nad tym mężczyzną.

Książę zawsze najbardziej na świecie uwielbiał władzę.

Zacisnął dłoń mocniej na ciemnych włosach, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to musi boleć. Miało.

- Dość – rozkazał. Odsunął się nieco od Tony'ego, po czym usiał na ziemi, naprzeciw niego. Chwycił jego ciepłą dłoń i zacisnął na swoim przyrodzeniu, nadając rytm.

Bóg stracił resztki wyczucia, jego drobne zęby przegryzły wargę Starka w kolejnym pocałunku i popłynęła krew. Miliarder jęknął, na poły z rozkoszy, na poły z bólu. Loki powoli zlizał czerwoną stróżkę. Wolna dłoń kochanka mocno zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, pozostawiając nabiegłe krwią ślady.

- Loki... - Wyszeptał, zaraz jednak znowu jego usta miały zajęcie o wiele lepsze, niż niepotrzebne gadanie. Dwa smukłe palce niepostrzeżenie wsunęły się między obolałe wargi, z czego jedna wciąż lekko krwawiła. Palce igrały z językiem miliardera, a bóg zaśmiał się cicho. Po chwili dołączył też trzeci.

Tony czuł, że nie wytrzyma tego ani chwili dłużej.

W czasie, gdy prawa dłoń Asgardczyka bawiła się ustami kochanka, lewa powoli rozpięła jego spodnie. A potem gwałtownie przewrócił Starka na plecy i zdjął resztę ubrań. Wodził językiem po brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, powoli okrążał reaktor.

- Skończmy to - Postanowił w końcu Loki. - Klęknij – Tony był niemal półprzytomny, jedyne, do czego jeszcze był zdolny, to słuchać zdecydowanego głosu mężczyzny. Asgardczyk klęknął za nim, krępując dłonie kochanka na plecach. Palce dłoni boga ponownie zagłębiły się w gorące usta, a następnie, wilgotne, wsunął w ciało mężczyzny.

Wchodząc w Starka zdecydowanym ruchem, zacisnął zęby na jego ramieniu.

Znaleźli się gdzieś pomiędzy bólem a przyjemnością, a oba te doznania były niepokojąco sobie podobne.

XXX

Gdy opaska zniknęła z oczu, Tony w pierwszej chwili nie mógł zorientować się w sytuacji. Leżał na podłodze i czuł pulsujący ból w wargach. Dotknął dłonią równie bolesnego, mocnego śladu zębów Lokiego.

Ten leżał obok, na brzuchu, całkiem nagi. Głowę podpierał na splecionych rękach.

Stark powoli uniósł się i przysunął bliżej, ostrożnie, by nie zbudzić boga, pocałował go w usta. Ale on nie spał. Otworzył rozbawione oczy, uśmiechał się łobuzersko.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy, Anthony.

- Nie – odparł krótko, przytulając się do zgrabnych pleców. - Kocham cię – wyszeptał mu do ucha, automatycznie, zupełnie naturalnie, jakby nie było sposobu, by to przemilczeć. Bo może i nie było.

Asgardczyk nie odpowiedział, tylko zacisnął mocno powieki, po czym przewrócił się na bok, zrzucając z siebie kochanka. Zaraz jednak objął go mocno, łącząc ich usta. Pocałunek był namiętny, ale już nie tak brutalny. Bóg miał litość dla zmaltretowanych warg.


	11. Gdy zostajesz u mnie na noc

Rozdział z pozdrowieniami dla miłośników doktora Bannera i kota Ernesta!

XXX

Był piątek, późne popołudnie, a może raczej, wczesny wieczór. Ernest bawił się frędzlami firanki, to znaczy, leniwie, łaskawie, raz na jakiś czas trącił jeden łapą, by nie przestawał majtać się hipnotycznie przed jego pyszczkiem. Bruce, jak na starego kawalera przystało, piekł babeczki. Nie był starym kawalerem według żadnego z obowiązujących kryteriów, ale tak właśnie o sobie myślał. A babeczki zwyczajnie lubił.

Czasem się zastanawiał, czy zawsze preferował taki sielski, spokojny, nudny styl życia - kot, mały domek, babeczki - czy też musiał polubić, bo to była jedyna dostępna opcja.

Babeczki chyba lubił zawsze, tylko wolał, żeby piekł je ktoś inny. Nie były wtedy takie słonawe i przypieczone na brzegach, a lukier nie spływał z nich, finalnie znajdując się wszędzie, tylko nie na słodkościach.

Ale Ernest nie narzekał.

Normalny mężczyzna w jego wieku i stanie cywilnym, w piątkowy wieczór powinien chyba gdzieś wyjść. To jest, nie do sąsiadów, bo cukier się skończył. Gdzieś. W miasto, do baru, klubu, do kina z dziewczyną...

Bruce westchnął ciężko na myśl o Betty. Ciekawe, co u niej?

Myśli o niej wciąż bolały. Sądził, że z czasem ból zelży, a nawet zniknie, ale to było niegojącą się, zaognioną raną w jego sercu. Tym bardziej, że przecież sam ją zostawił. Oczywiście, zrobił to, żeby ją chronić, bo to było dużo ważniejsze, niż miłość.

Banner postrzegał to uczucie jako skrajnie egoistyczne. Musiał więc walczyć ze swoim egoizmem, by zostać przy niej i z jej, by go nie opuszczać.

Prawdopodobnie, a nawet na pewno, wiedziała to wszystko i rozumiała. Być może dlatego, nigdy się z nim nie kontaktowała, chociaż odkąd Tarcza wzięła go pod swoje opiekuńcze skrzydła, nie musiał się obwiać niczego.

Poza samym sobą.

Ten drugi, to nadal było zbyt wiele, by mógł sobie pozwolić na taki luksus, jak osobiste uczucia. Nie mógł dać Betty absolutnie nic, na co ona by zasługiwała.

Ile to już lat? Na pewno sobie kogoś znalazła. Może wyszła za mąż, może nawet ma dzieci.

Dobrze by było, zawsze chciała mieć dużo dzieci.

Wbite z mocą w jego łydkę kocie pazury zwróciły jego uwagę na dziwny swąd dobiegający z piecyka i ulatujący z tego samego miejsca, dym.

- Dzięki Ernie – rzucił do kota, łapiąc kuchenne łapki, a chwilę później przechylił tacę z czarnymi babeczkami nad kubłem na śmieci. Kot siedział w miejscu, uważnie śledząc każdy ruch Bannera. Bystre oczy Ernesta wyraźnie mówiły: „Nakarm mnie", chociaż Bruce wolał wyobrazić sobie, że coś w stylu „nie ma za co".

Kotek był kochany. Nigdy nic nie mówił i doktor mógł sobie interpretować jego zachowanie, jak tylko chciał.

Prawda była taka, że zwykle chodziło o żarcie.

Po zutylizowaniu nieszczęsnych ciastek, zrezygnowany chwycił kubek z ostygniętą herbatą i rozsiadł się w ulubionym fotelu w salonie. Jak na starego kawalera przystało.

Nie włączył światła, ani telewizora, ciszę zakłócał tylko drapiący kanapę Ernest. Bruce już dawno przestał walczyć z destrukcyjnymi skłonnościami sierściucha. Myśli wróciły same, jakby zaproszone ciszą piątkowego wieczoru.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy ze wspomnień, osunął się w sen.

Z początku myślał, że to ten niewdzięczny kocur obudził go swoim miauczeniem, ale to był równie irytujący dzwonek komórki. A taki miał piękny sen.

- Cześć Steve – wymamrotał, przecierając oczy, i poprawiając przekrzywione okulary.

- Witaj Bruce! Śpisz już? - Zdziwił się Kapitan. Swoim zwyczajem, przez telefon mówił bardzo głośno. Im dalej dzwonił, tym głośniej, więc i tak nie było źle.

- Zdrzemnąłem się tylko.

- Wychodzimy dziś na małe piwko, ja, Ems, Tasha i Clint, chcesz się przyłączyć? - Bruce pomyślał o perspektywie spędzenia paru godzin w towarzystwie dwóch szczęśliwych par i stwierdził, że to dziś nie na jego siły.

- Dzięki za zaproszenie, ale chyba zostanę w domu.

- Bruce, nie daj się prosić. Natasha mówiła, że ma nam coś do powiedzenia.

- Przekaż mi potem, o co chodzi. Nie czuję się najlepiej...

- Wszystko w porządku? - W jednej chwili Rogers zmienił ton z pogodnego na, w najwyższym stopniu, zaniepokojony.

- Tak, to nie to o czym myślisz. Po prostu nie mam ochoty nigdzie dziś wychodzić.

- No dobra, jak chcesz. Trzymaj się Bruce. Masz pozdrowienia od Emilly.

- Dzięki, pozdrów ją też. Bawcie się dobrze. - Rozłączył się, a po namyśle, wyłączył telefon. Chyba faktycznie, położy się dziś wcześniej.

Ernest siedział pod drzwiami i rozpaczliwie „płakał" w stronę klamki. Banner niechętnie wstał.

- Proszę bardzo, możesz wyjść, ale śpisz dziś na dworze... - Powiedział miauczącemu zwierzakowi, otwierając drzwi. Kot wybiegł, wymijając po drodze czyjeś nogi. Mężczyzna szybko podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na równie zaskoczoną jak on sam, kobietę.

- Betty? - Wykrztusił w końcu. Wyglądało na to, że stała chwilę przed tymi drzwiami i pewnie stałaby dalej, zastanawiając się zapukać, czy nie, gdyby w Erneście nie odezwał się zew natury.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia, całkiem niechcący, kot zrobił coś pożytecznego.

- Witaj Bruce – odezwała się, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. - Mogę wejść?

- Tak, pewnie. - Otworzył drzwi szerszej i wpuścił kobietę do środka. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. - Napijesz się czegoś? Może herbaty? Babeczki niestety się spaliły... - Mówił nerwowo, musiał też zająć czymś drżące ręce.

- Próbowałeś piec? - Zaśmiała się, odwieszając płaszcz na wieszak. Wisiało między nimi coś dziwnego, co można nazwać atmosferą. Niezręczności, ale też radości ze spotkania i... tęsknoty. Nie dało się tego ukryć. - Pomogę ci – zaoferowała się, zabierając mu z rąk kubki.

- Gotuje całkiem nieźle! - Odparł, udając oburzenie.

- Ale wciąż nie umiesz się sam ostrzyc – dodała, zalewając herbatę wrzątkiem.

- Pracuję nad tym. Chodź, usiądźmy w salonie. - Zaprowadził ją do pokoju, włączył światło i usiedli obok siebie na kanapie. Cisza była więcej niż niezręczna. Kobieta grzała dłonie o kubek, siedząc jak na szpilkach.

No cóż, żadne z nich nie tak widziało ich ponowne spotkanie.

- Jak mnie znalazłaś?

- To nie było trudne, Bruce. Adres znalazłam na zeszłorocznej kartce świątecznej. Poza tym, głośno o was ostatnio. I to w pozytywnym sensie.

- Robię postępy, co?

- Jestem z ciebie dumna. - I znowu cisza. Doktor bardzo chciał wiedzieć, po co tutaj przyszła, ale głupio mu było pytać.

- Więc... co u ciebie? - Zapytał w końcu, gdy milczenie przedłużało się.

- Tęskniłam za tobą, Bruce – wyszeptała. Atmosfera jakby zgęstniała, Banner przyłapał się na tym, że wstrzymuje oddech. Betty odstawiła kubek na stół i przysunęła się bliżej, patrząc mu w oczy. - Ciągle cię kocham. Pomyślałam, że teraz, kiedy się już uspokoiło... Wiesz, moglibyśmy spróbować jeszcze raz... Powiedz coś, proszę.

- To... zbyt niebezpieczne – wypalił, bo jakoś nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

- I to wszystko?

- To bardzo dużom, Bett, nie mogę cię narażać na takie niebezpieczeństwo.

- Ale ja się nie boję - powiedziała pewnie, ściskając jego dłoń. - Poza tym, mam wrażenie, że nauczyłeś się nad tym panować.

- Nie wiem, na ile... Nie, nie możesz na to liczyć.

- Bruce... - Wyszeptała, delikatnie dotykając jego twarzy. - Chciałam sobie ułożyć życie z kimś innym, ale nic z tego nie wyszło. Ja ciągle cię kocham. - Nie dając mu szansy na kolejne protesty, złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek. Oddał go, ale po chwili zdecydowanie odsunął od siebie kobietę.

- Proszę, przestań, wiesz, że nie może mi ciśnienie skakać. - Było w tym stwierdzeniu coś z dwuznacznego żartu. Bardzo smutnego, dwuznacznego żartu. Przytuliła się do niego.

- Zależy ci jeszcze na mnie? Jeśli nie, to powiedz mi to wprost.

- Nie gadaj głupot. Wiesz, że nie o to chodzi. Sama powiedz, co to będzie za związek, nawet nie mogę cię pocałować bez strachu.

- Odrobina adrenaliny świetnie przeciwdziała rutynie. - Wzruszyła ramionami. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko sobie już dobrze przemyślała.

- A co z seksem? Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek lubił aż takie ekscesy łóżkowe...

- Wiesz co Bruce? - Zapytała retorycznie, siadając mu na kolanach. - Twój problem polega na tym, że za dużo myślisz...

XXX

Kilka kilometrów dalej, Tony Stark z uśmiechem patrzył na kartkę papieru, na której widniał z trudem i z pomocą Tarczy, zdobyty numer, podpisany „Betty".

XXX

Syn Laufeya siedział na parapecie otwartego okna swojego pokoju. Cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach. Tak, cisza, bo kłótnia między Thorem a Jane, weszła w fazę cichych dni. To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ich szybkie pogodzenie się. Groźba powrotu do Asgardu wciąż była aktualna, pocieszające było tylko to, że brat nie podjął tym celu jeszcze żadnych kroków.

Ale to nie wyglądało dobrze.

Swoją drogą, niby czemu musi podporządkowywać się pod widzi-misie Thora? Jak ma zamiar zmusić go do powrotu? Zaciągnie siłą? Ciekawe, ktoś tu chyba zapomniał, że Loki jest magiem. I że ma w zwyczaju robić co chce. A chce zostać w Midgardzie i tyle. A powody nikogo nie powinny obchodzić.

Cholera, czemu naglę zaczęło mu tak zależeć na tym śmiertelniku?

Zamknął oczy, przywołując wspomnienie uczucia dotyku dłoni Tonyego...

_„Kocham cię"_

Wracał tamtego dnia ze Stark Tower jak pijany. Nigdy nie zostawał na noc, chociaż tym razem Stark nalegał. W końcu, póki Pepper była w Europie, nie istniało żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

Ale Asgardczyk wcale się nie przejmował ryzykiem odkrycia. Po prostu... nie chciał i tyle.

Nie wiedział, czy Jane rozmawiała z jego bratem, tak czy inaczej, ciche dni już obowiązywały. Przemknął cicho do siebie i tak jak stał, w ubraniu, rzucił się na łóżko, a słowa Tonyego rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie.

Nie potrafił... nie wiedział... Co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Kolejna dziedzina w życia, w której zupełnie nie miał doświadczenia. Nie wiedział też, co czuje w związku z tym wyznaniem. Był skołowany. Nie zdawał sobie tylko sprawy, że nie on jeden w tym układzie.

„_Kocham cię"_

Loki spróbował przypomnieć sobie, co dokładnie poczuł, gdy padły te słowa. Był zmęczony, zaspokojony i na granicy snu, gdy ciepłe ciało Starka przylgnęło do niego. I gorący szept przy jego uchu.

Dreszcz przebiegł jego ciało, zacisnął powieki. To było... miłe uczucie.

- Loki? - Nie usłyszał nawet, kiedy drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Thor. Spojrzał na starszego brata z wyrzutem, jasno dając do zrozumienia: „Przeszkadzasz".

- No co jest? Mam się pakować? Wracamy do domu?

- Loki...

- Nie przerywaj mi! Mam dość bycia traktowanym jak dodatek do ciebie! Idź tam, pogódź się z Jane, nie wiem jak i nie obchodzi mnie to. Nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram. - Thor milczał, patrząc na przyrodniego brata ze zdziwieniem.

- Ja... myślałem, że nienawidzisz Ziemi.

- Trzeba było nie myśleć, bo to nigdy nie była twoja mocna strona, tylko zapytać. - Thor nie zrozumiał prostego przekazu pod tytułem „idź i pogódź się z dziewczyną", tylko usiadł na łóżku, szykując się najwyraźniej na dłuższą pogawędkę.

- Dobrze, to powiesz mi, co cię tu trzyma?

- Lubię tutejsze powietrze, dobrze robi na cerę. - Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, wystawił twarz w stronę ogrodu.

- Kiedyś kłamałeś lepiej, bracie. Znikasz z domu na długie godziny, jesteś ostatnio jakiś nieobecny... Zakochałeś się? - Loki prychnął śmiechem.- Kim ona jest?

- Nie ma żadnej jej, Thor. – no cóż, nie kłamał. - Jestem lodowym gigantem, pamiętasz? Mam serce w lodzie kute.

- Wcale nie. - Thor uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, pewien, że odkrył sekret brata. - Ale dobrze, nie chcesz, to nie mów. Może pomożesz mi pogodzić się z Jane, skoro to leży w naszym wspólnym interesie.

- Co tu jest do pomagania. Idź i ją przeproś.

- Ale to ona...

- Słuchaj, może ja się nie znam na takich głupich sprawach, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Kiedy kobieta nie ma racji, to, co trzeba zrobić, to natychmiast ją przeprosić.

- Nie zamierzam jej ustępować, kiedy ona...

- Cholera jasna, Thorze! Czy możesz raz, raz jeden w życiu mnie posłuchać?! - Thor posłusznie skinął głową, widząc rozzłoszczonego Lokiego. Młody jak się złościł, bywał niebezpieczny. Przeprowadzał zamachy stanu, wykradał Tesseract i takie rzeczy... - No to słuchaj. Jak ci pieprzona korona od tego zleci z pustego łba, to ją sobie tam wbij Mjolnirnem i przestań zachowywać się jak dziecko. Idź tam, powiedz co to chce usłyszeć i błagam, nie nawal. Zostawiam wam wolną rękę aż do rana, poradzę sobie. Miłego godzenia się. - Nim oniemiały blondyn zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, Loki po prostu zniknął.

XXX

Tony był bez reszty pochłonięty grą w kulki na tablecie, gdy chłodne, białe dłonie przesłoniły mu widok.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo nie podoba ci się idea pukania do drzwi? - Zapytał ze śmiechem Stark, ściągając ręce Lokiego. Musnął ustami wnętrze jego dłoni.

- Nie lubię się zapowiadać – odparł wymijająco bóg, siadając obok Tonyego. Chwycił palcami jego brodę i przekręciwszy jego głowę w swoją stronę, pocałował delikatnie, spokojnie. Tak, jak jeszcze nigdy się nie całowali. To była jakaś nowość dla miliardera. Kochanek nie przyciskał go do niczego, nie rzucił na niego na dzień dobry, nawet się nie dobierał. Po prostu oderwał się od niego, oparł głowę o jego ramię i zaczął bawić się zabranym tabletem.

- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał zdziwiony Stark.

- Tak, czemu pytasz?

- Jesteś jakiś... dziwny. - Loki parsknął.

- Nie mówiłeś tak, jak ostatnio dosłownie rzuciłem cię na kolana i wykorzystałem, teraz zachowuje się dziwnie, bo jestem spokojny?

- Nie mówiłem nic, bo mi to uniemożliwiłeś – mruknął cicho.

- Po prostu nie mam dziś ochoty na seks. Możemy sobie po prostu posiedzieć?

- A co kochanie, boli cię głowa? - Zaśmiał się Tony, przeczesując ręką włosy Asgardczyka. Ten automatycznie przytulił głowę do ciepłej dłoni.

- Tony, nie jestem maszyną, wiesz? A tobie tylko jedno w głowie.

- No już się nie unoś. Jasne, możemy posiedzieć razem na kanapie jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Napijesz się czegoś? - Stark już miał wstać i przynieść butelkę wina, gdy Loki go powstrzymał.

- Nie wstawaj. - Pstryknął palami i wino, wraz z dwoma kieliszkami, pojawiło się na stole przed nimi.

- No tak, czasem zapominam o twoich cudownych paluszkach.

- Będziemy musieli nad tym popracować... Widać ostatni raz nie zapadł ci zbyt mocno w pamięć. - I spędzili ten wieczór jak „stare dobre małżeństwo", sącząc wino i oglądając telewizję. Loki rozłożył się wygodnie na kanapie, użytkując Tonyego jako poduszki. I usnął w końcu w takiej pozycji, a trzymany w jego ręku kieliszek przechylił się, wylewając wino, brudząc na czerwono dywan.

- W końcu zostaniesz u mnie na noc – powiedział cicho Stark, bawiąc się kosmykiem czarnych włosów, opadającym na twarz śpiącego boga.


	12. Zawieszenie

Przepraszam, że tak krótko...

Dla Gosi, bo miała parszywy dzień.

XXX

To było jak męka.

Leżeć przy niej, tuż obok, tak blisko, że wystarczyłoby, aby delikatnie przesunął rękę...

Nie, tego będzie już za wiele.

Ale jutro, cała pościel będzie pachniała nią. Ba, dom będzie jakby wypełniony jej obecnością, a ona, jak to miała w zwyczaju za dawnych dni, będzie jak gdyby nigdy nic, przechadzać się po kuchni w jego koszuli.

Gdyby tak, ktoś mógł powiedzieć Bruceowi, jak on ma to znieść.

Oczywiście, zgodził się, aby została. Nie tylko na noc, na dobre. Było w nim wciąż za dużo egoizmu, który mylił z miłością, by ot tak, znów się z nią rozstać. Zresztą, gdzie niby miała się tłuc po nocy?

Dopiero dużo później, gdy kładli się spać, pomyślał sobie, że to wszystko było ukartowane.

Zdaje się, że to Steve dzwonił, by zgodnie z obietnicą przekazać, cóż takiego ciekawego, miała do powiedzenia Tash.

Złośliwe urządzenie, zwane komórką, z impetem wylądowało na kafelkach w kuchni.

Pięknie, na co on się znowu zapisał?

A ona? Czy rozumie, na jakie szaleństwo się porwała? Głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że tak. Przecież to Betty, jego Betty. Była przy nim w tylu trudnych chwilach. Widziała go, znała każdą jego słabość. I nie uciekała, nie wątpiła, nie chciała zostawić...

Może ma racje? Może naprawdę za dużo o tym wszystkim myśli? Może... może jest w stanie zapanować nad tym...

Nic sobie nie robiąca z jego nie dających zasnąć dylematów, śpiąca w najlepsze kobieta, przewróciła się na drugi bok i mocno w niego wtuliła.

Tabletki na nadciśnienie.

Pomyślał doktor, bez większego związku.

Cholerny Ernest miauczał w kuchni.

XXX

Kompletnie stracił czucie w ręku. Ale choćby mieli mu amputować ramię, uschnięte z winy odciętego krążenia, za nic nie chciał poruszyć się chociaż o milimetr.

Głowa śpiącego boga też ciążyła mu coraz bardziej, ale nie chciał go budzić. Wolał nie ryzykować, że kochanek, jak zwykle po prostu stąd wyjdzie. Chciał go mieć dziś dla siebie całą noc, nawet jeśli Loki

miałby spać, a on po prostu rozkoszować się jego obecnością.

Dziwne było to wszystko, z dnia na dzień coraz dziwniejsze. Może dlatego, że z upływem każdej doby, zbliżał się termin udzielenia odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Dokąd to niby zmierza? Jak się skończy? Czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, by skończyło się dobrze?

Ostrożnie, wyciągając przed siebie ramię, dosięgnął do prawie pustej butelki. Dopił wino jednym haustem.

Co innego trapiło go bardziej.

To strapienie, a jednocześnie najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu, spała spokojnie wtulona w jego ramię. Czuł jego oddech, jedną z nielicznych ciepłych rzeczy w Lokim. Drugą były rozkosznie gorące i wilgotne usta..

Stark poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, jak niemal każda myśl o Asgardczyku go rozpalała. Jakby znów był nastolatkiem. Bo to wszystko było takie nowe, takie dziwne...

Głupio zrobił, mówiąc mu, że go kocha.

To wyszło tak impulsywnie i w sumie, nawet przyniosło ulgę. Problem w tym, że nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Nie widział, jak ma to rozumieć. A bał się zapytać, czy w jakikolwiek sposób nawiązać do tematu.

Cóż, przynajmniej jak raz w swoim życiu, był szczery.

Tylko tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło.

Wszystko, co działo się między nimi, istniało tylko tu i teraz, zawieszone w teraźniejszości, bez przyszłości.

Jak między wargami a brzegiem pucharu, między językiem a śliną, karą a winą.

Zawieszenie.

Które kiedyś się skończy, tak czy inaczej. Ktoś się dowie, ktoś mniej dyskretny niż Bruce. Albo... albo Loki komuś powie, albo cokolwiek.

Od początku było to trudne, teraz stawało się coraz gorsze.

Tony czuł, że traci jasność myślenia.

Loki. Coś było nie tak, wiedział to. Ale on nie chciał nic mu powiedzieć.

Stark spojrzał na twarz śpiącego kochanka.

Co ty przede mną ukrywasz, psotniku?

Poczuł jak jego powieki robią się ciężkie. Cóż, dość tej filozofii po nocy.

Obudziły go rozpalone wargi, wyznaczające wilgotny szlak na jego szyi. Ciężki, nierówny oddech. Loki, z uroczo roztrzepanymi włosami i lekko zaspanym spojrzeniem.

- Chodźmy do łóżka – powiedział, gdy zauważył, że jego zabiegi przyniosły spodziewany rezultat i miliarder się obudził. Tony w pierwszym odruchu, nim jego genialny umysł wyrwał się z okowów snu, zamrugał szybko, patrząc na kusząco uśmiechającego się boga.

- Myślałem, że nie masz ochoty na seks...

- Właściwie, miałem na myśli spanie na czymś wygodniejszym, niż twoja kanapa, Anthony. Ale skoro tak ładnie mnie prosisz... - Loki podciągnął się na rękach do góry, sięgając ust Starka. Objął dłonią jego kark, wpijając się w usta mocno, głęboko, aż do utraty tchu. - … to możesz mnie zerżnąć – dokończył, szepcząc mu do ucha, aż Tony poczuł, jak w jednej sekundzie cała senność go opuszcza. Loki pieścił swoim srebrnym językiem jego ucho, błądząc po chrząstce, wkradając się do środka, na koniec ostre zęby mocno chwyciły płatek, zapewniając dość jednoznaczne oznakowanie na ładnych parę dni. Wolna dłoń księcia masowała jego udo, przesuwając się powoli w górę.

Jego perwersyjny ukochany... Stark chciałby, aby takie chwile trwały w nieskończoność.

- Chodźmy – wychrypiał, ostrożnie podnosząc się z kanapy, ciągnąc za sobą Lokiego. Jeszcze w salonie, pozbyli się większości ubrań, a w sypialni, trafili do łóżka właściwie tylko dlatego, że się o nie przewrócili.

Tony nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej, paznokcie Lokiego orały skórę na jego plecach z taką determinacją.

Klęczeli obaj na łóżku, dokładnie naprzeciwko siebie, a zęby Starka zaciskały się na sutku kochanka, by usłyszeć raz jeszcze te rozkoszne westchnienie, gdy chłodna doń, przesuwając się od szyi w dół, zatrzymała się na reaktorze. Zdziwiony miliarder przerwał pieszczotę i odsunął się nieco, spoglądając zdziwiony na twarz partnera. Na twarzy boga perlił się pot, a zafascynowane, zielone oczy, wpatrywały się w długie, blade palce, zaciskające się na krawędziach reaktora, jak gdyby...

- Jeśli to wyrwę, umrzesz? - Wyszeptał, nie podnosząc wzroku na Tonyego. Ten w odpowiedzi skinął powoli głową, ale nawet się nie poruszył. Nic nie powiedział, ani nie odsunął dłoni, która w tej chwili, trzymała jego życie.

Obaj wiedzieli, o co chodzi. Loki miał nad nim władzę. Miał ją, bo Stark go kochał.

W końcu, chłodna dłoń ruszyła dalej, w kierunku podbrzusza mężczyzny, a jej właściciel zachłannie całował usta partnera. Kiedy udało mu się uwolnić jego członka, powoli uniósł się na kolanach, pozbywając się reszty odzieży. Bóg odsunął twarz od ust kochanka i uśmiechnął się lubieżnie. Oplótł dłońmi kark Tonyego i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Powoli przejechał językiem po rozchylonych wargach.

- Weź mnie, Anthony – wyszeptał mrużąc oczy. Dwa palce miliardera nagle znalazły się w jego ustach. Loki ssał je zachłannie, jednocześnie dokładnie zwilżając śliną. - Szybciej... - Wyjęczał na wydechu, gdy mężczyzna zabrał dłoń. Stark, chociaż czuł, że od męskości Lokiego napierającej na jego brzuch, oszaleje, zdecydował się pociągnąć grę dalej.

- Poproś – wychrypiał, przesuwając wilgotnymi palcami po pośladku kochanka.

- Co ty... - Loki na chwilę zacisnął zęby – cholera...

- Poproś, żebym cię zerżnął, skarbie – wyszeptał, przenosząc obie dłonie we włosy boga. - Widzisz, nie tylko ty umiesz grać w gierki.

- Anthony... - Asgardczyk próbował unieść się z kolan mężczyzny, ale ten mu na to nie pozwolił.

- Jesteś uparty. Poproś. - Wargi Starka zostawiały po sobie wilgotne ślady na szyi, ramionach i piersi Lokiego. - Po prostu poproś, dumny książę... Nie nawykłeś do tego?

- Ja nigdy o nic nie proszę – Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte szczęki, niemal do krwi rysując skórę na łopatkach miliardera.

- Jak chcesz...- Tony zrobił ruch, jakby chciał się odsunąć i zostawić kochanka tak rozpalonego, niezaspokojonego... tak bardzo, że ten nie pomyślał, iż Stark czuje się tak samo.

- Nie, Tony... - Wyszeptał, nie podnosząc głowy, powoli przesuwając dłonią po żebrach geniusza. - Proszę...

- Nie słyszałem – wymruczał Tony, przygryzając płatek ucha Lokiego.

- Niech cię szlag, Stark... - Warknął przytulając się do gorącego ciała. - Proszę, Anthony, weź mnie...

- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz... - Tym razem sam nawilżył swoje palce śliną i powoli wsunął je w ciało Lokiego. Ten wydał z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcie. - Kocham cię, Loki... - Za całą odpowiedź musiał mu wystarczyć głośny jęk, gdy w niego wchodził...

XXX

Jak do tego doszło?

Czy to w ogóle była prawdziwa miłość, czy tylko jakieś głupie zauroczenie, chore pożądanie...

Stark rozmyślał nad tym bardzo intensywnie, wpatrując się w twarz kochanka.

Loki leżał przy nim, przytulony do jego ciała, jak jeszcze nigdy. Wpatrywał się w blask reaktora, którego światło odbijało się na jego twarzy, barwiąc ją na niebiesko. Oczy miał lekko przymknięte i być może dlatego, Tony nie widział ich czerwonej barwy.

Niezależnie od wszystkiego, chciał od niego usłyszeć odpowiedź. Jakąkolwiek.

Mógł udawać, grać, ale nie miał nad tym, ani nad sobą, żadnej kontroli.

Nieznośne zawieszenie...

XXX

Rankiem był w łóżku sam. To było przykre, ale tylko przez chwilę, zanim usłyszał wodę lejącą się z prysznica w przylegającej do sypialni, łazience. Tony uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Loki został na całą noc i nadal tu był. Ten drobny fakt naprawdę go cieszył, odsuwał przykre myśli z nocy. Usiadł na łóżku i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą, czekając na mężczyznę.

Ten wyszedł po chwili, z zaczerwienioną od gorącej wody skórą, mokrymi włosami, jedynie w przewiązanym na biodrach, ręczniku.

- Możesz sobie darować tę szmatkę, widziałem już wszystko – rzucił radośnie Stark, wskazując palcem na krocze boga. Ten uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i przysiadł w nogach łóżka.

- Wyspałeś się? - Zapytał, zabawnie przekrzywiając głowę.

- Nie bardzo. Loki, chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

- Słucham.

- Co się stało?

- Stało?

- Przestań udawać, coś cie gryzie, o co chodzi? Czy to przez to, że ja...

- Nie Tony. Nie chodzi o ciebie. Nie do końca, ale na pewno nie o to, co myślisz.

- A więc? - Zapadła cisza, Loki kontemplował swoje paznokcie.

- Thor pokłócił się z Jane. Chce, żebyśmy wrócili do Asgardu... - Tony nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, po chwili, bóg podjął znowu. - Najpewniej już się pogodzili, nawet zostawiłem im wolny dom. - „A więc to dlatego", pomyślał miliarder, ale słuchał dalej. - Ale i tak, niedługo będziemy musieli wracać...

- Wrócisz? - Stark wiedział, że zabrzmiało to nieco melodramatycznie, płaczliwie, ale jakoś tylko to mu przyszło do głowy.

- Tak Tony, wrócę – odpowiedział, podnosząc głowę i z cudownym uśmiechem wymalowanym na ponętnych ustach, rzucił kochankowi ponętne spojrzenie. Nic więcej nie trzeba było, żadnych słów...

- Panie Stark, panna Potts właśnie weszła do Stark Tower i zmierza na to piętro. Pomyślałem, że chciałby pan o tym wiedzieć... - Na dźwięk głosu Jarvisa, odskoczyli od siebie.

- Twoja była? - Zapytał Loki idealnie obojętnym tonem, w którym czaiła się bardzo poważna groźba. Tony wywrócił oczami.

- Moja asystentka, błagam, to nie czas na scenę zazdrości.

- Nie wiedziałeś, że dziś wraca? - W głosie boga zaczęło pobrzmiewać bardzo denerwujące rozbawienie.

- Nie, miała siedzieć w tej cholernej Europie jeszcze kilka tygodni! Cholera... - Tony poderwał się z łóżka, pośpiesznie szukając ubrań. Loki natomiast już nawet nie ukrywał, że to go bawi. - Kurwa, co tak leżysz, wstawaj! - Miliarder rzucił w niego naprędce zebranymi z podłogi ciuchami. Bóg roześmiał się, ale nieśpiesznie zaczął się ubierać.

- Sir, czy mam zabezpieczyć piętro?

- Tak.. znaczy nie, pomyśli, że coś się dzieje... Kurwa Loki, schowaj się!

- Niby gdzie?

- Dobrze się bawisz? - Burknął Tony, popychając go w stronę drzwi do łazienki. Nagle bóg spoważniał.

- Anthony, długo zamierzasz nas tak ukrywać? - Pięknie, takiego pytania mu tu tylko brakowało.

- Proszę cię, nie teraz... - W końcu udało się zamknąć nieco rozbawionego, a nieco zirytowanego boga w łazience, akurat na czas, by Tony zdążył doprowadzić do porządku roztrzepane włosy, zanim winda zatrzymała się na piętrze.

- Pepper, co tu robisz, miałaś być w Europie? - I ten zwyczajny, cyniczny uśmiech „nic-mnie-to-nie-obchodzi".

- Byłam, miło, że to zauważyłeś – odparła, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Dziwnie było w Stark Tower bez tego pobłażliwego grymasu. Podeszła do niego i przyjaźnie cmoknęła w policzek. - Odpadł nam jeden z kontrahentów, nic ważnego, ale zezłościł mnie. Resztę załatwiłam szybko i skróciłam pobyt. Ktoś w końcu musi się tobą zajmować, prawda? - Puściła oczko, a Tony miał wielką ochotę rzucić komentarz, który wyjaśniał zbyt wiele, a właściwie, to wszystko.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Potts. Uczcijmy to drinkiem.

- Dobry pomysł, ale nie teraz. Muszę wykonać parę telefonów. Wpadnę później. - Nawet nie zauważył, gdy wcisnęła mu do rąk jakieś papiery, a gdy drzwi windy zamknęły się za nią, odetchnął z ulgą.

- Loki, możesz już wyjść... - Otworzył drzwi łazienki, była pusta. - Cholerny magik... - Wymamrotał, zły na swoją głupotę...

Loki wszedł do domu głównym wejściem, jak gdyby nigdy nic. W środku panowała cisza, lecz gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, usłyszał krzyk brata:

- Loki, wracamy do domu!


	13. Tęsknota

Dojechaliśmy do pechowej 13. Troszkę angstu, nieco patosu i mam nadzieję, że feelsy.

Więc dedykacja dla MissMHO

XXX

Czuła, że się z tego pozbierała, naprawdę.

Do tego stopnia, że zdobyła się na delikatny pocałunek w policzek, na dzień dobry. Zwykła, codzienna czynność, jak to między starymi przyjaciółmi. Ucieszyła się, że go widzi, on chyba też, chociaż był jakiś dziwny, zmieszany, niespokojny... Znała go na tyle, aby nie dociekać, nie pytać, a już absolutnie, nie próbować samej wyciągać wniosków i nie snuć domysłów.

Z jednej strony, w Europie bawiła się cudownie, z drugiej, chciała jak najszybciej wrócić do domu, właśnie po to, by się przekonać, że... że wszystko się skończyło. A przynajmniej, wróciło do punktu wyjścia, tam, gdzie byli parę lat temu, bez tego beznadziejnego uczucia przegranej i żalu. Po prostu, że odchorowała te rozstanie.

Na Starym Kontynencie, postanowiła skorzystać z najczęściej udzielanej jej przez Tonyego rady. Odpuścić, zaszaleć, zapomnieć się i posłać poczucie odpowiedzialności do diabła. No, ale oczywiście, po godzinach. Z początku, czuła się, jakby robiła to wbrew sobie, ale to uczucie szybko zniknęło.

Poznała kogoś, mężczyznę. Nie, żeby od razu miłość jej życia, czy miłość w jakimkolwiek znaczeniu, jednak zdołał ją zafascynować i Pepper wzięła to za dobrą kartę. Był od niej młodszy i to dużo, ale w pewnym sensie, pochlebiało jej to. Jak nigdy, czuła się przy nim świeżo, jak ta pełna złudzeń praktykantka po studiach, która lata temu przestąpiła progi Stark Tower, nie jak całkiem dorosła kobieta o oczach sześćdziesięciolatki.

Gdy rankiem wstała z łóżka i spojrzała w lustro, stwierdziła, że jej oczy odmłodniały.

Masimo zaprosił ją, aby spędziła lato w jego winnicy, w Toskanii, na co chętnie się zgodziła, myśląc, jak dawno nie miała prawdziwego urlopu i jak bardzo jej się należy.

Dwudziestoczteroletni Włoch był synem właściciela winnic połowy Italii, poznali się więc zupełnie przypadkiem, już pierwszego wieczoru, na degustacji czerwonego nektaru.

„_Chwytaj dzień, Pepp_", przypomniały jej się słowa Tonyego.

_Właściwie, czemu nie_, pomyślała wtedy, _pewnie więcej go nie spotkam._

Ale parę godzin po tym, jak opuściła chyłkiem jego apartament, zadzwonił. Tłumacząc, że skoro nie zostawiła swojego numeru, musiał nieźle się nagimnastykować i chyba troszkę pozmyślać, aby go zdobyć. Nawet ją to rozbawiło, nie przywykła do takiego traktowania.

Krótki, ale jakże odświeżający romans. Po kilku dniach, Masimo musiał wracać do Włoch, ale obiecał odwiedzić ją, gdy tylko zawita w Stanach, co miał w planach. Uśmiechała się wyuczonym przez lata, niedowierzającym uśmiechem na tę deklarację, ale faktem było, że ciągle się odzywał, w taki czy inny sposób, a to miło łechtało ego Virginii.

Najlepsze w tym wszystkim było to, że gdy myślała o Tonym, a to w kontekście służbowym, a to prywatnym, nie czuła nic, poza zwyczajnym pobłażaniem i troską, do których przywykła, z którymi mogła żyć i najważniejsze, nie było w nich nic niewłaściwego czy męczącego.

Czuła, że naładowała swoje baterie, gdy załatwiwszy sprawy i skróciwszy pobyt, wsiadała na pokład samolotu do domu. Jednocześnie miała przeczucie, że gdyby Masimo udało się zostać w Berlinie kilka dni dłużej, niekoniecznie jej by się tak spieszyło do starych, dobrych Stanów.

I była bardziej niż zadowolona, ze swojej reakcji na Tonyego, kiedy znowu się spotkali, co może być głupie i dziecinne, ale uspokajające.

Było dobrze. Wszystko układało się naprawdę świetnie i Pepper była bliska osiągnięcia stanu, który mogłaby nazwać szczęściem.

XXX

Może to i nie do końca było zgodne z jego planem, ale... nie było źle.

Chociaż nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu on ma wracać do domu, skoro jedynym celem tej wizyty, było przedstawienie ojcu i matce przyszłej pani Thorowej, prośba o błogosławieństwo i powrót, ale tyle mógł zrobić.

No, może jeszcze był odrobinkę ciekaw reakcji królewskiej pary, na przyszłą synową.

Doprawdy, nie potrzebował niańki, nie musiał być też pod ciągłym nadzorem, minęło już tyle czasu, odkąd próbował kogo zabić. Morderczych myśli nie liczył. Czemu więc, wciąż musiał podążać za swoim bratem jak cień? Przecież on i tak nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi, do tego stopnia, że Loki mógł wplątać się w co najmniej, niejednoznaczny romans z pewnym miliarderem, a jedyne, co dojrzał Thor, to wymyślone przez siebie teorie, jakoby Loki się zakochał.

Bzdura.

Ale niech będzie. Asgard, na parę dni.

Kiedy właściwie uznał swoje królestwo za tak bezdennie nudne?

Na zaręczyny pierworodnego, rodzice zareagowali... spokojnie i to właściwie wszystko, co można powiedzieć. Ucieszeni, ale spokojni. Za to matka... Matka patrzyła na niego, jakby wiedziała o rzeczach, których nie miała prawa się domyślać. To tylko doprawiło irytację bruneta.

Asgard, kraina, w której na dobrą sprawę, miał wszystko, poza tronem. Tytuł księcia, rozkochane spojrzenia kobiet, uroczo miłą i wyrozumiałą, z poczucia winy, rodzinę, przestronne komnaty i nieprzebrane bogactwa.

Czemu więc, tak mu zależało, by jak najszybciej wrócić do Midgardu? Tam był nikim, nikt nie pamiętał o jego statusie boga, a magią nie mógł się popisywać. Na Ziemi, był nikim więcej, niż tylko skrywanym kochankiem Starka.

Czemu więc, nie pragnął niczego więcej, ponad znalezieniem się znowu w Stark Tower? Krótkie godziny nieba, przerywane siedzeniem w domu Jane i zajmowaniem się czymkolwiek.

I to stawiał ponad bycie księciem i bogiem, tu, w Asgardzie? Czy jego już do końca popierdoliło?

Loki ze złością uderzył pięścią w parapet. Na szczęście, był sam. Pośpiesznie zrzucił z siebie dzienną szatę i nagi wsunął się do łóżka.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy jest już tak blisko świtu, czy też noc jest dziś wyjątkowo jasna, jednak mógł bez trudu dojrzeć wszystkie, misternie żłobione zdobienia na kolumnach.

Nie mógł zasnąć, ani nawet utrzymać oczu zamkniętych. W całym ciele czuł dziwne uczucie, nieco podobne do niecierpliwości, odrobinę smutne, ale najbardziej, rozpalające. Tęsknota, do ciała mężczyzny, który czekał na niego w Midragdzie.

Czekał na niego.

Jak to dziwnie brzmiało. Nie przypominał sobie, by ktoś kiedyś na niego czekał. Zawsze, to on musiał pilnować by nie zostawiać w tyle i ciągle nadążać za bratem, czy chodziło o bieganie, o walkę, czy o miłość ojca.

Za to on zawsze musiał czekać na Thora, gdy ten nie potrafił przeczytać strony w książce równie szybko.

Po prostu, Loki miał cierpliwość, aby poczekać, a Thor, nie.

Ale tym razem jest inaczej. Wiedział, że Stark na niego czeka, chociaż pożegnał go bez emocji. Bóg czasem się zastanawiał, jaki miliarder ma cel, starając się na co dzień ukryć przed nim każde uczucie, kiedy w łóżku, jest dla Asgardczyka niczym otwarta księga.

Ale musiał przyznać, że tęskni. Tak, jak pewnie Stark za nim. I to było bardzo dziwne doświadczenie w życiu boga.

Zastanawiał się czy... czy Anthony odczuwa to tak samo. Tą niecierpliwość, pożądanie, smutek...

Czasem próbował nazwać ogół uczuć, jakie wzbudzał w nim miliarder, nie dochodząc jednak nigdy do sensownych wniosków. Jak niczego innego, bał się nazwać to miłością. Zresztą, to było chyba dużo za duże słowo. Myślał czasem nad tym rozwiązaniem. Nie wydawało mu się zbyt prawdopodobne. Była to po prostu niegasnąca namiętność, żądza...

Loki uniósł nad siebie dłoń z rozczapierzonymi palcami i chwile przyglądał się jej, szaro-niebieskiej w poświacie nocy, lub wczesnego świtu. A potem powoli położył dwa palce na swoich wargach i powoli przejechał po nich. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, zamykając oczy. Zwilżył każdy z palców, dotykając ich kolejno koniuszkiem języka. Nieśpiesznie, wsunął rękę pod przykrycie i wilgotnymi palcami przejechał po swoim ciele, zaczynając od mostka, a kończąc na podbrzuszu. Uśmiechnął się do swoich, wysłanych do innego świata, myśli. Chłodna dłoń zacisnęła się na członku i przesuwała w górę i dół, coraz szybciej.

To nie trwało długo i nie było niczym, co mógł chociaż porównać do seksu ze Starkiem. Dochodząc, Loki zacisnął wolną dłoń na poszewce poduszki, schował w nią twarz i przytłumionym głosem wyjęczał:

- Tony...

XXX

Ale to wciąż była pewna forma miłości.

Którakolwiek to była godzina, było stanowczo za wcześnie, by obudził ją czyjkolwiek telefon. Czy oni nie mają litości, zajechać ją na śmierć chcą...

- Tu Pepper.

- Potts, spałaś? Przecież jest środek dnia.

- Zmiana strefy czasowej, Tony – wymamrotała, przecierając oczy i siadając na łóżku, bo nie miała złudzeń, że Stark pozwoli jej na taki luksus, jak sen.

- Bądź proszę gotowa za godzinę, zabieram cię na obiecanego drinka – jego głos brzmiał stanowczo, ale radośnie.

- Co.. zaraz, dokąd znowu mnie zabierasz?

- Obiecałem ci drinka, prawda? - Tłumaczył cierpliwie.

- Tak, ale myślałam, że po prostu zajrzę do ciebie wieczorem i wypijemy po szklaneczce.

- Nic z tego Pepper, zbieraj się. - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się. Virginia pokręciła głową w stronę słuchawki i poszła wziąć prysznic.

XXX

Lubił tą krótką, granatową sukienkę, którą założyła, nawet jeśli tak ciężko się ją ściągało. Co zresztą, było już dla niego opcją nieaktualną.

- Powiesz mi w końcu, dokąd jedziemy? - Zapytała, gdy otwierał przed nią drzwi audi.

- Niespodzianka, wsiadaj. - Nie dała się oszukać. Tony uśmiechał się i sprawiał wrażenie beztroskiego, ale w jego oczach widziała smutek. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna pytać, co się stało, czy udawać, że mu wierzy.

Trwał zachód słońca, różowo-pomarańczowe promienie odbijały się od tafli niesamowicie spokojnej wody w zatoce. Tony zamknął drzwi auta i chwyciwszy ją pod ramię, poprowadził w stronę pomostów.

- Mój Boże, Tony. Serio, łódź? - Wywróciła oczami.

- Mam ochotę na małą wycieczkę, a ty będziesz mi towarzyszyć. To jest polecenie służbowe, panno Potts.

- Wiesz Tony, czasem wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy przedefiniować nasze stosunki zawodowe – odparła, ostrożnie stawiając jedną stopę na pokładzie. Łódź lekko się przechyliła i kobieta straciła równowagę. Przed wpadnięciem do wody powstrzymała ją silna dłoń Starka, chwytająca ją za ramię.

- Uważaj!

- Gdybyś mnie uprzedził, ze zakładałabym szpilek... - Mruknęła, wyswobadzając rękę.

- Jesteś jakaś markotna Potts... Możemy odpływać. - Tony wydał polecenie załodze, a sam razem z Pepper, zniknął pod pokładem. - Siadaj.

- Tylko zmęczona.

- To ci dobrze zrobi, osiemnastoletnia. - Napełnił dwie niskie szklanki bursztynowym płynem i usiadł obok niej na białej kanapie.

- Dzięki. Ale ciebie naprawdę chyba coś gryzie. Wiem, że to już nie moja sprawa, ale gdybyś chciał pogadać... - Delikatnie złapał ją za nadgarstek i spojrzał w oczy.

- Wydaje ci się, Pepp. Cieszę się, że cię widzę.

To był pewien rodzaj miłości. Wypracowanej w bólach latami, zbudowanej na konieczności znoszenia się nawzajem, dzień po dniu. Ten rodzaj, którego się nie zauważa. Idealny przykład starego dobrego małżeństwa, które nie zauważyło, ani, kiedy zostali sobie poślubieni, ani mijania kolejnych rocznic.

XXX

Osiemnastoletnia była doskonała i tak przyjemnie rozchodziła cię ciepłem, żyłami, po ciele. Lekko szumiała w głowie i powodowała mocne rumieńce na bladej twarzy kobiety.

Och, gdyby to gorąco mogło wypływać tylko na jej twarzy i nigdzie indziej...

Ciągle jeszcze siedzieli obok siebie, rozmawiając na kompletnie nieważne tematy, ani słowem nie zająknąwszy się o pracy. Tony zdawał się odprężać, jego oczy stały się rozbiegane, a smutek gdzieś zniknął i cieszyła ją myśl, że to jej towarzystwo, tak na niego wpłynęło.

Nagle, dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości, dochodzący z torebki Potts, momentalnie zburzył spokój chwili. Niechętnie spojrzała na wyświetlacz, a po chwili zastanowienia, stwierdziła, iż nie jest to takie ważne i nadawca może poczekać. Schowała do bocznej kieszonki aparat, na którym wyświetlała się nazwa nadawcy. Masimo.

- Ktoś jeszcze, poza mną, nie daje ci spokoju? - Odwróciła się w stronę Tonyego. Zwinnym ruchem ściągnął z szyi krawat.

- Znajomy z Europy – odparła wymijająco, dolewając sobie i jemu, whisky. Czuła na sobie jego badawcze spojrzenie.

- Twój facet? - Zapytał wprost, nie kryjąc ciekawości.

- Tylko znajomy... - Właściwie nie wiedziała, czemu tak mówi. Może dlatego, żeby to co... było, jest, między nią a Masimem, nie stało się jakieś oficjalne.

- Rumienisz się Pepp, - Zaśmiał się, podchodząc do kobiety. Teraz była przekonana, że się czerwieni. Gdyby tylko to gorąco mogło się znajdować jedynie na jej twarzy, i nigdzie więcej...

- Gorąco mi, to przez tą twoją osiemnastolatkę, Tony.

- O tak, osiemnastolatki sprawią, że każdemu zrobi się gorąco. Chodźmy na pokład, ochłoniesz.

To był pewien rodzaj miłości, który, bez względu na bezprawność, budził pewien rodzaj zazdrości. Takiej, której nie można pokazać. Zazdrości o to, że ktoś może nam chamsko pod pierniczyć najlepszego przyjaciela.

XXX

Było już ciemno. Woda przypominała płynną smołę, niebo rozświetlała łuna świateł wielkiego miasta. Wyglądało to troszkę, jakby niebo płonęło. I ten szum Manhattanu nocą, który po latach traktuje się jak ciszę absolutną.

Wyszli na dziób, śmiejąc się w głos, podpierając siebie nawzajem. Tony trzymał w ręku ich dzisiejszą, osiemnastoletnią partnerkę. Pepper złapała się relingu i wystawiła twarz w stronę lekkiej bryzy. Stark staną za nią i objął ramieniem jej plecy.

W tamtej chwili, czyli się jak władcy świata.

Rankiem, następnego dnia, abdykowali.

Bo to była miłość, w pewnym sensie. Najpewniejsza z rzeczy, na której oboje mogli się oprzeć.

XXX

- Loki, synu, co się dzieje? - Frigga skorzystała z chwili, gdy została w komnacie sama z synem. Usiadła w fotelu naprzeciwko, a jej czujne, wpijające się w niego spojrzenie, kazało odłożyć czytaną książkę.

- Najpierw Thor, teraz ty, matko. Czemu uważacie, że coś się dzieje? - Starał się ją zbyć łagodnie, przybierając najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, na jaki było do stać. Królowa przygryzła usta i zaczęła mówić.

- Pamiętasz, gdy podczas zabawy, stłukliście waze w sali tronowej? Wiem, że wziąłeś na siebie winę za Thora. I że kryłeś jego ucieczki do tej dziewki w mieście, gdy byliście starsi, też wiem. I wiedziałam, że nie będziesz chciał powrotu brata, gdy tylko ci powiedziałam, że ojciec zostawił taką możliwość. Nie ważne, jak dobrym kłamcą jesteś, Loki, mnie nie oszukasz. - Przez chwilę głupio mu było spojrzeć jej w oczy. - Tęsknisz za kimś, prawda? Za kimś z Ziemi.

- Thor coś ci mówił? - Zapytał, grając na czas.

- Nikt mi niczego nie musiał mówić, to widać. - Loki wyglądał na wystraszonego, Frigga uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. - Nie martw się, wszyscy są zbyt zaaferowani zaręczynami Thora, by się tobie przyglądać.

- Z wyjątkiem ciebie.

- Jestem twoją matką. – Lekko wzruszyła ramionami. - Zawszę się wam przyglądam. Powiesz mi coś więcej?

- Może i bym powiedział, matko. - _A ty wiedziałabyś, że i tak cię okłamuję, zbyt wiele prawdy nie mógłbym powiedzieć_ – Ale najpierw sam muszę się w tym rozeznać.

- Nie obraź się, synu, ale uczucia nigdy nie były twoją mocną stroną. Wiedz tylko, że bez względu na wszystko, jestem przy tobie.

- Dlaczego mówisz tak, jakby było w tym coś złego? - Zapytał mrużąc lekko oczy, bojąc się, jak wiele matka mogła odgadnąć. Królowa w odpowiedzi pokręciła tylko głową.

- Chcesz jak najszybciej wrócić do Midgardu, mimo, iż Thor wyciągał cię tam siłą... Jeszcze tylko parę dni i będziecie wracać. Ale, jeśli to dla ciebie ważne, mogę porozmawiać w ojcem, by pozwolił ci lecieć tam wcześniej. - Delikatnie dotknęła dłonią jego policzka, jakby był ciągle małym chłopcem. W jakimś stopniu, obaj synowie, właśnie tacy dla niej byli.

- Dziękuję, matko.

XXX

- I to jest kurwa pytanie... - Wymamrotał Tony, patrząc w otwory na oczy maski Marka, trzymanej w jednej dłoni. Siedział w swoim warsztacie, a na blacie, na którym się podpierał, rosła plama alkoholu z przewróconej butelki. Westchnął, pociągnął duży łyk ze szklanki wypełnionej przejrzystą cieczą i, o mały włos, nie wywinął fikołka to tyłu, próbując oprzeć się o nieistniejące oparcie. Miał wrażenie, że Mark patrzy na niego z wyrzutem. - Ty też mnie potępiasz, co? - Warknął. - I ty, Jarvis, prawda!? - AI posiadało IQ na tyle wysokie, by to przemilczeć. Wyglądające, na tyle, na ile to dla robota możliwe, na przestraszone, automatyczne ramię przysunęło się bliżej, ostrożnie próbując zabrać swojemu panu ocalałą jeszcze butelkę.

- Ani mi się waż, zdrajco. - Tony pogroził mu palcem i skruszony robot usunął się w cień. Stark podparł się wygodniej na blacie i spojrzał w przepastne oczy Marka.

Chciałby, żeby chociaż przez chwilę, jego życie przestało wirować, zupełnie tak, jak cały świat w tej chwili.

XXX

Dawno, bardzo dawno nie spędzali ze sobą tyle czasu, nawet nie udając, że pracują. Następnego dnia po małym wypadzie na wodę, siedzieli u niego w salonie, jedli pizze i oglądali film. Tony czuł się w jej towarzystwie zupełnie swobodnie, całkowicie sobą.

To spowodowało, że uderzyło w niego, jak bardzo sobą nie był przy Lokim. Nie chodziło o to, że kogoś udawał. Bóg go po prostu zmieniał i to nie do poznania. Nie wiedział tylko, czy to dobrze, czy to źle i czy to go w ogóle cieszy.

Czuł, że ten związek zaczyna go dużo kosztować. Za dużo, a Tony nie lubił, gdy życie stawiało przed nim trudności, zawsze szybko je usuwał. Ale kochał Lokiego, a to okazało się trudnością samą w sobie, w dodatku, nie do przesunięcia, ani ominięcia.

Bał się, że jego beztroska, idąca na łatwiznę natura, weźmie górę.

I właśnie wtedy, jakoś tak, jego myśli popłynęły w stronę Pepper.

- Masz ochotę wyskoczyć dziś na tańce? - Zapytał niby od niechcenia, stając nad jej biurkiem.

- Tańce? Tony, zapraszasz mnie na tańce? - Wydawała się być w najwyższym stopniu zszokowana.

- Tak, co w tym dziwnego? - Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu nawet, gdy byliśmy parą. Na tańce nie zabrałeś mnie nigdy, raptem raz czy dwa tańczyliśmy na jakiś bankietach... Nawet nie wiem, czy umiesz tańczyć.

- Pepper, jestem genialny, nie zapominaj o tym. I wszechstronny. Mam ochotę się rozerwać, to jak?

- Dobra, ale ja wybieram lokal. Daruj, ale nie ufam twoim wyborom w tej materii.

XXX

Nie znała tego klubu, ale na pośpiesznie przejrzanych serwisach, dostawał dobre opinie. Ulokowany był na najwyższym piętrze i tarasie, jednego z wieżowców. Miłe miejsce, niezatłoczone, dyskretnie oświetlone i co najważniejsze, żadnych znajomych, żadnych dziennikarzy. Naprawdę, nie miała ochoty użerać się z brukowcami. Znowu.

- Wódka z Martini, tak? - Zapytał Tony, podchodząc do baru.

- Tak. I niech nie żałują oliwek. - To był naprawdę udany wieczór. Oczywiście, nie wątpiła, że Tony potrafi tańczyć coś więcej, niż wolne kołysanie się na sztywnych bankietach. A nawet, jeśli popołudniu jeszcze nie umiał, to się nauczył. Punkt honoru, powiedział, że świetnie tańczy i musiał jej to udowodnić. Nawet ją to śmieszyło, ego, które z trudem mieściło się w Stark Tower.

Pomyślała, że nie odpisała Masimo na smsa...

- O czym myślisz? - Zapytał, obracając ją w tańcu i łapiąc w pasie.

- Przypomniało mi się coś zabawnego... nie ważne – odparła wymijająco.

- Chodź, napijmy się jeszcze.

XXX

Oczywiście, że za nim tęsknił, oczywiście, że o nim myślał, ale te myśli... były problematyczne, sprawiały ból. Dlatego też, uciekał od nich, zgodnie z zasadą, by nie przysparzać sobie niepotrzebnych zmartwień, te konieczne i tak cię znajdą. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których tak chętnie spędzał czas z Pepper. Tak łatwo było przy niej nie skupiać się na tych upierdliwych myślach.

Ale oczywiście, tęsknił, zupełnie tak samo, jak książę w Asgardzie, tylko, że on, nie miał w co uciec od tęsknoty. A Potts zawsze stałą murem przy Starku.

XXX

Wyszli na dwór, porozmawiać, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem.

- Naprawdę nieźle tańczysz – powiedziała, opierając się o barierkę.

- Mówiłem, Potts, powinnaś mi bardziej ufać. - Patrzył na nią z boku, na uroczo zaróżowione policzki, lekko roztrzepane włosy i krople potu, błyszczące na jej obojczykach. Wyprostowała się i stanęła na wprost niego.

_O nie..._, pomyślała, patrząc wprost w jego ciemne oczy.

Nagle poczuła, jak cała ta Europa i wszystko, co tam się wydarzyło, traci znaczenie. Co za cholernie niezręczna sytuacja.

Tony stał blisko, za blisko. Jego gorący oddech omiatał jej szyję, a ona nie mogła spuścić oczu. Wbrew jej woli, ramiona zaczęły drżeć.

A miało być tak pięknie...

- Cholera jasna... - Zaklęła, odwracając głowę. Spanikowany Tony, nie wiedząc, co robić, chwycił jej drżące ramiona i próbował spojrzeć w twarz.

- Dobrze się czujesz? - Pociągnęła nosem, jakby wstrzymywała płacz i spojrzała na niego.

- Nie Tony, nie czuję się dobrze. - Przeniosła spojrzenie na panoramę miasta. - Może to ten alkohol... Kocham cię, Tony. Nie mogę przestać, przepraszam. - Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Miliarder, geniusz, playboy i filantrop, jak każdy mężczyzna, był zupełnie bezradny wobec łez kobiety. Rozumiał ją, czuł się winny, a do tego... czuł taką niesamowitą czułość, wobec tej łkającej w jego ramionach kobiety. - Nie dotykaj mnie – dodała szeptem. Nie posłuchał, przyciągnął ją bliżej.

Jej usta smakowały jak wódka z Martini, z dużą ilością poczucia winy.

Ten rodzaj miłości, w której mógł być jej zupełnie i całkowicie pewien.

XXX

I dlatego też, siedział teraz schowany w swoim warsztacie, schlany, odgrywając scenki z „Hamleta". Bardzo by sobie życzył, aby cały ten świat szlag trafił. Z nim w pierwszej kolejności.


	14. Godziny nieba

Jest mi nieco smutno, ponieważ jest to ostatni rozdział. Cóż, wszystko się kończy.

Zapraszam za to do czytania mojego fan ficka "Przechlajmy miłość, życie i śmierć, lubieżnymi ustami".

XXX

Mógł się spodziewać tej wizyty, prędzej czy później. Jednak i tak nie był zadowolony, gdy ostre światło jarzeniówek rozbłysło w jego warsztacie, wywołując w jego głowie falę bólu i ślepotę w oczach. Bolał go kark, a na czole miał głęboki odcisk klucza francuskiego, którego użył jako prowizorycznej poduszki. Wódka mu podpowiedziała, że to doskonały pomysł. Mrużąc oczy, skierował wzrok w stronę wejścia, od którego teraz docierał do niego stukot obcasów. To była Natasza. Z potępiającą miną stanęła obok niego.

- Cześć Stark.

- Agenta Romanoff... To się nazywa wtargnięcie, wiesz?

- Pogadaj o tym z Furym. Przysłał mnie tu, żebym sprawdziła, czy żyjesz. Nie odbierasz żadnych telefonów od tarczy. - Przysunęła sobie niski stołek i usiadła naprzeciwko, jakby przygotowywała się do przesłuchania.

- A ty znowu zostałaś mianowana moim aniołem stróżem, zamiast Coulsona? - Sięgnął po butelkę, ale Tasza była szybsza. Chwyciła szkło i odstawiła poza zasięg mężczyzny.

- Chciałam z tobą pogadać. Co ci się stało, Tony? - Zapytała, łapiąc go za brodę i podnosząc mu głowę.

- Miłość, agentko Romanoff. To mi się stało. - Kobieta zabrała dłoń, która podpierała podbródek mężczyzny i przysunęła wódkę z powrotem blisko miliardera.

- Dlaczego nie pogadasz o tym z Bannerem? - Tony niecierpliwie machnął ręką.

- Uwierz mi, on już dość wysłuchał...

- Możesz mi się wygadać. Ze względu na stare, dobre czasy. - Spojrzał na nią, rozważając ofertę.

- Dobra, opinia kobiety może się przydać. Ale najpierw, musisz się ze mną napić. - Zaczął nalewać przejrzystą ciecz do szklanki.

- Nie, Tony.

- Nie wygłupiaj się, napijesz się ze mną.

- Nie mogę, naprawdę. - Na jej usta wystąpił szeroki uśmiech.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Bo jestem w ciąży. - Na chwilę Tony zamarł, a potem jednym haustem wychylił na wpół wypełnioną szklankę. - No, tobie też już wystarczy.

- Mam ci pogratulować? - Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jak chcesz. Ale teraz, mów. Co to za miłość każe ci zapijać się samotnie w swoim warsztacie?

- To o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, niż ci się wydaje.

- Chodzi o Pepper?

- W pewnym sensie, ale nie do końca...

- Mów jaśniej.

- Zakochałem się w kimś, w kim absolutnie nie powinienem i to mnie wykańcza. Ten... związek, czy jak nazwać, to jest między nami, jest w gruncie rzeczy bezsensu, wiem to. A Potts... Kurwa, Natasza, ona jest dla mnie jedynym prawdziwym oparciem, tym, czego mogę być w życiu pewien. Tylko jej. - Tasza patrzyła na niego uważnie, starając się odnaleźć w sytuacji, kompletnie dla niej obcej.

- Zastanawiasz się, czy być rozważnym, czy romantycznym? - Zapytała w końcu. Stark parsknął śmiechem.

- Nigdy nie byłem ani jednym, ani drugim. Nie wiem, co ta dwójka ze mną zrobiła. Zależy mi na obojgu, ale przecież, nie mogę zjeść ciastka i mieć ciastka. - Przez nieuwagę, naprowadził kobietę na bardzo ważny trop.

- Obojgu? Jedno z nich nie jest kobietą? - Mężczyzna z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. Czarna Wdowa przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś.

- Boże mój... Tony... Chyba nie...

- Błagam Tasz, odpuść mi. I bez tego czuje się paskudnie. - Westchnęła i położyła dłoń na swoim płaskim brzuchu.

- A myślałam, że w tym roku, nic już nas nie przebije. - Tony uśmiechnął się słabo.

- Będę wujkiem. Jakaś dobra wiadomość w dniu dzisiejszym.

XXX

- Pepper, możemy pogadać? - Czemu od jakiegoś czasu, staje przed jej biurkiem jak przed sądem, odpowiadając za morderstwo? W dodatku, sędzią był duch nieszczęsnej ofiary.

- Nie ma sprawy, Tony. Nie ma o czym mówić – odparła pośpiesznie, przeglądając dokumenty, uśmiechając się na pozór beztrosko.

- Jest. Możesz przerwać? - Odłożyła pracę na bok i odsunęła się nieco od blatu. Stark przysiadł na brzegu.

- Słucham.

- Mam chyba deja vu, czy ty też...

- Tak – przerwała mu niecierpliwie. Mężczyzna wstał i klęknął przy niej, chowając jej drobne pace w swoich spracowanych dłoniach. Kontrast był niesamowity. Virginia patrzyła na niego uważnie, lecz łagodnie.

- Te dłonie uratowały mi życie. - Uśmiechnął się blado, a ona odpowiedziała tym samym. Podniósł na nią wzrok. - Zawsze jesteś przy mnie i po mojej stronie Potts, prawda?

- Tak... - Odrzekła chicho i odchrząknęła.

- Też cię kocham, Virginio. Może nie tak, jak ty mnie, ale wciąż z całych sił. Wiesz o tym?

- Powiedzmy, że często mam wątpliwości, Tony. O co właściwie ci chodzi?

- Mogę cię pocałować? - Po chwili wahania, powoli skinęła głową. Stark z wolna uniósł się w górę, sięgając do jej ust. Były miękkie i ciepłe, tak zupełnie inne niż...

Nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale poczuł, jak coś kuje go za reaktorem.

Przyciągnął kobietę do siebie, ostrożnie ściągając z fotela na podłogę.

XXX

Nie chciał, żeby tak to się skończyło, ale chyba musiało. Co chwila patrzył na swój rektor, tylko po to, by upewnić się, że urządzenie nadal działa i odłamki nie wbiły się w jego serce, chociaż tak właśnie się czuł.

Wierzył, że jeśli powtórzy „tak będzie najlepiej", wystarczająco dużo razy, tak właśnie się stanie.

XXX

- Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego? - Czuł się, jak marny aktor, grający w podrzędnej komedyjce, bardziej aspirującej do miana dramatu. Tony stał naprzeciw niego, oparty o barek, bawiąc się trzymaną w dłoni szklanką, unikając wzroku Lokiego. Potłuczone szkło leżało w kałuży whisky u stóp boga, zaciskającego dłonie w pięści. Troszkę dalej znajdowało się pamiętne okno, kuszące wizją zrobienia z niego ponownie użytku. Tony nie odpowiadał. Asgardczyk zmrużył oczy i odezwał się głosem pełnym jadu – Nie mów, że to przez tę kobietę... - Stark wywrócił oczami, co rozsierdziło Lokiego. Ale wolał przyjąć cały jego słuszny gniew na siebie, niż narażać Pepper. Ostatecznie, to nie była jej wina. To on nie mógł dłużej tak żyć. Rozdeptywane szkło zazgrzytało pod podeszwą boga, gdy w kilku szybkich krokach znalazł się przy Tonym, obejmując dłońmi jego głowę. Zmusił go do pocałunku, zatapiając się w ustach mężczyzny, mocno, namiętnie, z ledwie wyczuwalną rozpaczą. Chłodne dłonie boga usiłowały zedrzeć koszulkę. Miliarder czuł, że musi to przerwać, teraz, albo nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Stanowczo go od siebie odsunął. Bardzo mało stanowczo, Loki nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. Przejechał ustami po jego szyi, zasysając raz po raz skórę.

Cholera, pomyślał Tony, czując, że jego ciało, w ogóle nie licząc się z wolą umysłu, powoli się poddaje, a dłonie same wędrują do długich, czarnych włosów.

- Zostaw mnie, Loki – zdołał wykrztusić. Chłodne dłonie zamarły, usta przerwały pieszczoty i Asgardczyk odskoczył od niego jak oparzony, nie kryjąc wściekłości. Zielone oczy zwęziły się w dwie szpary.

- Twierdziłeś, że mnie kochasz! - Wyrzucił mu. Tony wziął głęboki wdech, starając się zachować spokój. To nie było łatwe, jak cała ta rozmowa. To było cholernie bolesne. Już chyba wolałby, żeby bóg go po prostu wyrzucił ze Stark Tower. A on nawet nie zawracałby sobie głowy przyzywaniem zbroi. Loki odwrócił się do niego plecami, odchodząc kilka kroków. Tony udawał, że wcale nie słyszy dźwięku rozbijanych butelek za plecami, gdy książę stracił panowanie nad magią.

- Kocham cię. - Powiedział spokojnie, a Asgardczyk znieruchomiał. Powoli spojrzał na Starka. W zielonych oczach była wściekłość, smutek i niezrozumienie.

- Więc dlaczego? - Zapytał cicho. Tony odpowiedział w takim samym tonie.

- Kochałeś mnie? Chociaż przez chwilę? - Zapytał, czując, jak traci panowanie nad głosem i się łamie. Byle powstrzymać łzy. To nie było łatwe. W zielonych oczach boga pojawił się strach. Nic nie opowiedział. - Muszę to wiedzieć, Loki. Od tego tego zależy wszystko. Muszę wiedzieć! - Spokojny ton przechodził w nerwowy, by przerodzić się w krzyk, gdy Loki wpatrywał się w niego bez jednej emocji – Kochasz mnie, czy nie?! - Bóg spuścił oczy, na jego czoło wystąpiły zmarszczki, jakby zmagał się sam ze sobą. - Odpowiedz mi! - Wrzasnął Stark, a pod powiekami zapiekły go łzy. Zasłonił twarz dłonią, odwrócił się, by ukryć łzy i oparł ciężko o biurko.

- Po prostu... nie wiem. - Zimna, sucha odpowiedź. Tyle dostał. Fragmenty szrapnela wbiły się w jego serce, niezależnie od stanu faktycznego. Obaj milczeli.

Po chwili Tony usłyszał ciche, powolne kroki, oddalające się w stronę windy.

- To jest pożegnanie – usłyszał, nim cichy dzwonek oznajmił, że Loki opuścił jego apartament i życie.

Skończyły się, godziny nieba.


End file.
